Zutarian's Paradise
by ohsoxalive
Summary: 100 Zutara drabbles series. For every mood, every variety, and even more Zutara. For those suffering AWS. [Avatar Withdrawel Sydrome] Chapter: 100. Loves, this is the end. 'I'm coming, Zuko. I'm coming.' Finally. [COMPLETE]
1. Your Eyes

First Zutara drabble! xD Whooo, Zutara.

This one is cute and fluffy. Next one will be dramtic! And two parts:o

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. **

* * *

Their bodies were relaxed on the damp ground, the moon high above their smiles.

Through the moonlight, if you look carefully you could see two certain bodies.

Opposites, Water and Fire. Together, they held hands, whispering in each other's ear.

"The moon is so beautiful…"

"Yeah…"

"It's breathtaking, right?"

"Just like your eyes. Beautiful and breathtaking."

And if this Fire Nation Prince had known by just saying this simple line to this Water Peasant that he would get kissed…

Why, he would have said it to her a million times. And never get tired of it.


	2. Complete

**Review people! Reviewww! I feel sad if I don't get a review. D: please? This one is sweet and romantic in my opinion.  
Made me 'awwww' and smile at myself.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothiiinngg. Still. D: Buy me Avatar? Puuwweaasee?**

* * *

Pastels of colors were painted across the sky, ribbons of reds, oranges, yellows, blues, and colors beyond your imagination.  
But under mass of beautiful colors, there were two benders. Their destiny had been intertwined since the moment they first laid eyes on each other.  
Blue and Gold. Together, staring into each others eyes. And swirling above them in the sunset.

On a hill, where the view was so amazing, they felt as if they could just reach out and grab the setting sun before it disappeared.  
This waterbender and fire bender's chest were also swirling with mixed emotions. Was this not their prior enemy?  
Had they not fought to long ago? For the sake of the war, did they not used to hate each other?

But time changes.

As do feelings, and people.

But the girl believed in second chances, and even third chances. So she gave this boy her time and patience, working together in a team.  
A team for the greater good. A team to save the world. But when she did this, she did not once think that she would end up feeling for him like this.  
A feeling that made butterflies flutter in her stomach, and the shyness of a little girl take over her.

The boy was given a chance or to be correct, chances. He accepted them, finally figuring out his destiny.  
He had chosen the right path. For once in his life, he felt needed.  
Cared for. Friends. People who cared about him, who were willing to protect and trusted their lives with him.  
But he never saw his destiny hold this. Never once, had he thought it would come to a time like this.  
This girl made him, a firebender, unable to control the heat in his cheeks. Or even the goofy and foreign smile whenever she neared him.

They were in love.

And they liked it.

Leaning into each other's lips, the two benders eyes fluttered closed as the space between them closed.  
But something happened. Something; that didn't mean to happen, but just did.

"I'm sorry…you deserve someone better than me. Someone…whole."

These words escaped the lips of the boy, as he looked down in shame. To him, he felt…not good enough.  
This girl, this waterbender, was beautiful. Amazing. And so kind. She deserved someone else.  
Someone, who could offer her so much more. He? He was just an exile. A scarred Prince. How could she be interested in him?

A dark hand slipped up to his face, soft and delicate fingers pulling his chin up to meet her eyes.  
He hadn't felt such a touch since his….mother.  
His amber eyes looked up at her hurt but still, gentle face.  
Her blue eyes were locked on his golden orbs, a hand on his unscarred cheek slightly rubbing a thumb on his pale face.

"Zuko…don't ever say that. It's not true. I don't believe you."

Katara kept one hand where it was, lifting her free hand up to the other side of his face.  
To his burn, his scar that would mark him for the rest of his life. Till the day he died.  
But she had no problem with that. Her mind and eyes had trained and learned to see past that.  
Now she didn't see it, all she saw was Zuko. And she liked that.

"You're perfectly whole; the only thing you're missing is…" Her hand hesitated, her hand hovering above his scar.  
His eyes waited for her answer, digging into her soul to know what he was missing. Because he would do anything right now, to be whole.  
What was he missing? What could he fix…so he could love her and not feel guilty?

Katara's hand finally fell on his scar, gently and softly. Zuko felt a shiver crawl up his spine, but it disappeared when he looked deeper into her eyes.  
Her hand, it felt so…assuring. So gentle. It made his face move up in temperature, but his lock on her eyes even more secure.  
The waterbender ran a thumb ever so delicately over his burn above his eye where his eyebrow should have been.

"…is…something on your lips…"

When the firebender heard her words, he felt something explode in his chest. It was not a pain.  
It was in fact, the greatest feeling in the world. And with her hand on his scar, and his lips moving uncontrollably moving closer to hers...  
He knew it was the best thing he had ever done.

He listened to her, his golden eyes shutting while the sun that matched disappeared behind them as well.  
The girl shut her blue eyes that matched the moon behind her, loving the feeling of passion between them.  
She felt complete. His fire was what she had been missing in life. And now she had found it.

She was right. She was in fact, more than right. He did feel complete. He felt, new again.  
As if something had been filled inside his heart, and there was nothing but love inside.  
Because of her, he felt whole for the first time in his life. Who would have known love was so…beautiful?  
And with this waterbenders lips on his, he never knew destiny could be so sweet until now.  
As the opposites, Fire and Water kissed….

So did the moon and the sun in the sky behind them. Touching as they passed each other in their earthly cycle.

Together, opposites complete each other, finding the most amazing thing life could offer them.

Love.


	3. Friends, right?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (In English,) No. (Now in Spanish,) No. :) Yay for knowing Spanish!**

* * *

After Zuko had joined, things went a bit…unexpected.

In fact, highly unpredictable. You would have though the world was ending, and food was beginning to eat people.  
Really, you would. Or you might just gasp and say you couldn't believe it. Your choice.

Zuko and Sokka were….friends?

Yes, in fact there were. It turned out Sokka desperately needed another guy around. Someone who enjoyed meat, weapons and doing manly things.  
Though, he would have to work on the manly doing things. The boy just couldn't hunt or fish. It was terribly sad.  
But it made Sokka proud. Of himself. It would have been nice if the boy even SHOWED some interest in the opposite sex.  
Really, he was getting scared that he didn't.

It all started when they snuck out one day, and stole from the nearby town. Some meat for Sokka, money for Zuko, and even some tea for his Uncle.  
Sokka just happened to mention they made a nice team, and pretty good friends. Zuko just gave a tiny smile and nodded, agreeing with the water peasant.  
And Sokka just happened to say something about if Zuko ever needed anything, he could just ask. Zuko accepted and said the same to Sokka.  
And they got along fine for the next few weeks, becoming even better friends.

But for some reason, Sokka forgot his word. Though he had a good reason.

So here he was standing, his club in one hand and fist in the other. In front of Zuko and his baby sister, Katara.  
Who were _kissing._ It did make Sokka sigh in relief. That the boy did show interest in the opposite sex.  
But it was the wrong female he had to choose from in the entire world.

"Oh hey Sokka…err..yeah. We're friends right? Remember when you said if I need anything?...Yeah…that counts right now ri—"

"…your going to kill me aren't you?"

The firebender flinched, letting go of Katara's waist. Something he should have done a while ago.  
It might have helped if he stopped kissing her the first time Sokka told him too.  
Or the second. Or the third. But he finally did, once Sokka's voice was cracking because of how loud he was screaming.

"Oh no. I'm sorry, Zuko. We're friends right? I shouldn't have threatened to kill you."

"But I _really_ need to break your face right now. Since we're friends and all, Zuko."

* * *

**I need ideas. Got any ideas or request? I might use it, if I like it. But you HAVE to review. Please. Only 3 reviews out of 140 hits? Come on guys. Please REVIEW:)**

**-karen**


	4. Wimp

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yes, I'm a failure at life. sobs in a corner**

**Note: This is Au-ish. Postwar. Zuko is Fire Lord. And married to Katara. : D The Gaang is staying at his palace for vacation and doing meeting, peace talk, and new laws and crap. Their old, okay? Like around in their twenties, k?**

* * *

A panting, in pain, and sweating water bending wife was giving birth.

Right now.

To the Fire Lord's child.

In front of everyone.

Her brother was here, Aang also, Toph, and Iroh was standing next to her, generals and high status people of every nation was watching from their _wonderful_ curiosity. And top it all off, her father was even here. Zuko's father-in-law now. At least she had her husband's hand to crush while she grunted and pushed.

With her legs spread, she shut her eyes, squeezing Zuko's hand even tighter. He let out a small cry of pain, wiping the sweat from his wife's forehead and stroking her long hair. Katara gasped, opening her eyes before shutting them once again as she was told to push again. Helping to give birth was one thing. But giving birth? How fun.

"Look Zuko! The head! I'm so proud…" His uncle placed a hand on the bed, looking at his nephew. Then back down at the new heir. Zuko really did want to look. He really did. But he was nervous. Not only was his father-in-law, Hakoda, here, but so were some very important leaders of the world. And Katara's screaming pain wasn't exactly helping either.

Still holding his wife's hand, he stepped forward to get a better view. And in between his wife's legs, sure enough, was a head. His…child. Their child. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. But the moment didn't last very long. Feeling something flush up to his head, he suddenly felt…queasy.

Everyone's head turned from the birth to watch Zuko's limp body fall over and faint.

**

* * *

a/n**

**EDIT: I SHORTENED THIS, CAUSE WEL…I DIDN'T LIKE THE ENDING.  
So sorry if you liked the ending. I did keep the good part though. :D **

**Any more ideas?**

**And thanks for the 338 hits!**

**Review! REVIEW! Please. :) **

**I didn't really like this one. I like the idea, but I couldn't think of an ending.**

**-karen**


	5. Mothers

**Disclaimer: Nope. I still got nothing.**

* * *

"Aang told me that love never dies. It is always here. It's just born into a new person."

Katara looked over to the newest member of their group, blinking her precious blue eyes that matched the moon behind her.  
They were alone It was just the two of them, while the others were busy.

And she'd let you in on a little secret.

She enjoyed this part of her day, the most.

"Like our mothers." He spoke in a hushed whisper, his eyes locked on hers.

Zuko looked over to his new waterbending friend, a smile appearing on his lips. Her eyes.  
They made his chest flutter, and a blush grow on his pale face. But it didn't bother him, because she had the same color on her tan face.

"Like us…" Katara held her breath, her hand sliding up to his face. His hands went to her neck, pulling her head closer.

"I think…I've found her love again…"

He spoke softly; his eyes fluttering close as her did the same. As they closed the distance between their lips, she managed to find her voice and whisper,

"Me too…"

And they spoke no more since their mouths were to busy to speak anymore.

And you could've sworn you saw the heavens smile at that moment.

_A motherly smile.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Were you able to understand that?**

**It's from "The Guru" in Avatar. When Pathik tells Aang about his love for Gyatso is in Katara. Well, it fits Zutara better. 3**

**Get the motherly smile part?**

**I dunno, is it confusing? Please review and give me some pointers.  
-karen**


	6. Shut It

**Disclaimer: Yeah right. I own nothing.**

* * *

"I saved your life."

This came from a smirking waterbender, who had her hands on her hips and was, _teasing_ their newest member of the group. Her dark skin clashed with her white undergarments, as she extended a hand to help the firebender up.

"So?"

The firebender grumbled, hating the fact that it was true. They were on vacation on Kyoshi Island. Sokka was off probably making out with Suki, Aang had taken Toph to practice earthbender (which was something he's been doing a lot…) and so he was left to with Katara on the beach.

This wasn't a bad thing to him.

For some reason, Aang had talked him into riding elephant koi there. Zuko being Zuko decided to try it. And after screaming his head off (which he prayed to Agni nobody heard) and nearly getting eaten by the Unagi, Katara saved his life. He thanked the spirits his mother had taught him how to swim. No son of hers was going to fall off a boat and drown. But in this case, a giant, fat, fish.

He grabbed her hand, and was helped to his feet. He wouldn't admit it, but he was impressed. The way she screamed out his name when he fell off the fish and that giant thing came after him. He remembered her on a giant wave, bringing the water he was desperately trying to float on near to her. And she grabbed him, pushing them back to the shore with swift movement of her hand controlling the water he was barely able to swim in. Water was such a gentle…cooling element. But in the hands of this mastered waterbender or the strength of those crashing waves that made it hard for him to just keep his head over, it was deadly.

"I don't deserve a thank you? Or something to show your undying gratitude?"

He rolled his eyes and let a smile form on his lips, matching the smile on Katara's face.

"Thanks."

He muttered this, his eyes staring at their feet. Katara didn't take that. Hands back on her hips, she cleared her throat. Her long hair was down and loose, waves of hair flowing down her back.

"I think you should do something for me. Because I deserve it!"

Her last words were teasing him, in a sing song voice. He looked up at her, raising his only eyebrow.

"What should I do to show my _undying gratitude_?" Making sure to emphasize on his words, his sarcasm was teasing her right on back. He watched as the waterbender circled him, a hand on her chin as if she was concentrating. His eyes followed her, as she continued to circle around his nervous body.

"Hm. You probably can't cook. Just like Sokka you don't seem like the type to know how to do laundry. I have nothing for you to lift or carry. And…you really don't seem like the type to go shopping with me." Her observations were done with a smile, as she finally stopped in front of him. He crossed his arms, not liking the big grin on her face.

"I've got it. I know what you can do for me." Katara lifted a hand, smirking at him.

But Zuko didn't seem to hear her. He was staring at her face, his mind lost in a world of it's own. His eyes traveled from her long hair…he just wanted to run his hand across it. What was wrong with him? He would try to listen to her words but instead he found himself hypnotized by her gorgeous eyes. They matched the ocean behind her, and the crashing waves. Her dark skin was perfect and flawless. Her lips so precious and open for him to…

He had the sudden urge to do something.

And he did.

"So you can give me a—what the heck are you doi—MPHH!"

He kissed her in mid sentence, grabbing her face and bringing her lips to his. He felt her stiffen under her grasp, but she quickly relaxed. And when she started to run her fingers through his hair and moan, and he found his hands on her waist, he took that as a good thing.

Tearing away from their passionate kiss, Katara stared him in the face. He stared right back, a blush appearing on his face. Smirking, the waterbender ran her fingers from his head down to the back of his neck.

"I was going to say you can give me a foot rub. But this will do."

And like wild animals, they pounced on each other, locking their lips as if it was the end of the world. And it probably was going to be, once Sokka found them. But he was busy probably doing the same exact thing. After moments of somehow ending up on the sand and Zuko was on top, he whispered huskily in her ear.

"I'll give you that foot rub, later. When we're not busy."

Katara smirked, rolling over so she was on top. A hand on his chest, she placed a finger on his lips. Kissing his forehead, she flashed him a smile. Now it was her turn to whisper to him. Katara was not going to let him win the domination so easy.

"Oh shut it, Zuzu. Now kiss me, loverboy."

And he did, with pleasure.

* * *

**a/n  
Sneaky, sneaky, Zuko. Oh lucky Katara. xD  
Sorry Zuko is pretty much OOC. xD I couldn't resist.  
Thanks for 587 hits! And 14 reviews...xD  
Shoutout to Dragon Jadefire who always leaves me reviews, and is really funny. 3 You rock.**

**BE LIKE HER PEOPLE, REVIEW. : D **

Love you guysss.

**-karen**


	7. Wild Animals

**Disclaimer: I own….a pencil! Yeah. I'm lame. I own nothing.**

* * *

"Hey, you guys _busy_? 'Cause it sure, _feels_ like it."

This remark could only come the one and only, Toph.

With her arms crossed, and a sneaky grin that was could only lead to trouble. After everyone had gone to sleep, she had felt Zuko and Katara leave the camp. From her earth tent she could have sworn she heard Katara giggle, and feel Zuko smile. Being the nice person she was, she let them leave. But after they were gone for a while, she decided to check on those two love birds.

So standing in front of a blushing Zuko whose heart was racing faster than Unagi on a feeding frenzy. And she felt Katara twitched, and desperately trying to clear her throat and fix her hair. Which seemed to be an utter mess due to the fact her hands were trembling. What was their problem?

All she did was catch them making out.

Behind a tree.

In the middle of night.

"Uh…Toph? What are you doing up?"

Toph's smirk only grew even more, turning her head in what seemed Katara's direction. She could feel Katara's cheeks rise up in temperature, as she quickly let go of Zuko's hand. Zuko wouldn't look Toph in the eye, not that it mattered. But that just pleased the blind earthbender even more.

"Oh I was asleep until you two started making _REALLY_ weird noises and moving so much."

"I told you that you were being loud." This came as a hissed whisper from Katara as she elbowed Zuko in the ribs. Grunting he looked over at Katara and whispered back to her, "Not my fault you were being so…fidgety…" A certain earthbender cleared her throat, not happy they were ignoring her. Bur her smirk grew even bigger as she pointed a finger at them.

"Don't worry. I won't tell Sokka. But…smooth move, Prince Charming. Next time don't accidentally squash Sugarqueen's feet. It's not very sexy, you know."

And before you know it, she was laughing maniacally as she ran away from two very angry benders. Aang woke up, noticing Toph having a laughing fit as she made it back to camp. Sleepily he looked up at her, asking softly what she was doing. She simply answered,

"Oh I heard something. But it was just some _wild animals_ having a_ really good_ time."

**

* * *

**

**a/n**

**Not my best, but I noticed I was ignoring Toph. So, of course I had to make a chapter with her. Ahhh. Wild animals. Never gets old. xD**

**Which gives me another idea for the next chapter, expect Toph again. And her evil genius mind. Mwuahaha. **

**HOLY JAMA-LLAMA! 989 HITS AND 24 REVIEWS?! THANK YOU:D**

**Review!**

**With love,**

**-karen **


	8. Love Birds

**Disclaimer: Nah. I don't own Avatar. If I did, all of my drabbles would have happened already. And then I would be sued for showing superhawt!cavemakeouts on TV to seven years olds. D: You don't want karen in jail, right?**

* * *

They were at it again.

Fighting, like the true opposites it were.

Toph rolled her eyes, leaning against a rock. Aang, Sokka, and Iroh were off in the town shopping for supplies. So she was left with these two lovebirds.  
Of course it didn't look like it by the way they were yelling at each other, but she knew.  
The way their heart speeds up when their near each other, they way they squirm near each other, or the way their staring always ends up on each other.

"Water witch! What did you grow up on a block of ice? Oh wait, you did!"

"Some Prince you are! You're such an idiotic moron!"

"Weakling!"

"Go jump in the river!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

That was it. Toph knew. Toph could see it all. This was no longer fighting, but mere flirting. And she was sick and tired of their yapping.  
They needed to really shut their mouths. And this thought gave her an extremely good idea…

Walking over as if it were the smartest thing in the world to do, she stopped in front of two glaring benders.  
Having a glare down, they growled at each other, oblivious of Toph's smirking face.  
And without hesitation she placed a hand behind both their heads, smashing their faces together.

On the lips to be exact.

And her work was done. She was able to shut their mouths. And by the way they were blushing; the blind earthbender knew they liked it.  
Oh they _loved_ it. And she wasn't being sarcastic.

"Your welcome, lovebirds."

**

* * *

**

a/n

**I liked this one. What about you?**

**Review, please.**

**-karen**


	9. Your Name

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. ;-;**

**NOTE: ITALICS ARE FROM A POEM THAT I LIKE. I got this inspiration; tell me if you can understand it, you wonderful Zutarians. : D**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Your Name_**

_I wrote your name in the sky,  
but the wind blew it away.  
_

The girl smiled when the airbender softly told her his feelings.  
But she shook her head, telling him that he deserved someone better.  
Destiny already has someone in mind for him, and she was not it.  
Thus, he was not the one.

_I wrote your name in the sand,  
but the waves washed it away.  
_

The girl smiled as the earthbender told her his feelings.  
Shaking her head, she had to walk away. For she felt nothing of the same.  
He could never fully understand her.  
Thus, he was not the one.

_I wrote your name in my heart,  
and forever it will stay. _

She smiled when the firebender told her his feelings.  
She asked him where had he been all this time.  
And kissed the man that she loved, finding the love that completed her heart.  
Thus, he was the one.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Credit to Jessica Blade for the Poem, "Your Name"_

_Found on the Internet._

**

* * *

**

**a/n**

**I like this one. : D**

**What do you think? Can you guess who they were?  
Air…Aang  
****Sand…Haru  
****Last but not least,  
****Zuko. :3**

**Were you able to understand how I wrote it? Remember, the italics were the poem. And the rest was the story, compared/connected to the poem.**

**OVER 1000 HITS?**

**Thanks, people!**

**-karen (the now happy authoress : D )**


	10. Triumph

**Aren't you some lucky goobers? I updated like THREE OR FOUR OR FIVE TIMES TODAY. (I lost count.) WOW. xD Yeah, be happy it's Spring Break. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing here. (I hate these. D: Can you tell?)

**Note: Slight Zutara. Sorry. This really doesn't belong with my drabbles, but I had the urge to write this. This is how I pictured the finale of Season 3. It's kinda different. Sorry if it sucks. I was trying to do something new.**

* * *

It was the final battle.

It would determine the fate of the world.

Destiny had been calling them, long before they were even born.

Now. Now, it was up to them. Peace or Inhumanity?

They weren't going down without a fight.

In these final moments of battle and bloodshed, they stood strong.  
Ribbons and trails of blood were splashed across all of them, since pain had decided not to be merciful today.  
Between the clattering of swords, powerful bending beyond what you could imagine, these friends held a legendary bravery.  
No these, _children.  
_Their footsteps clattered as they arrived to their final destination.  
A man. A corrupt villain who has done evil deeds a man should not speak of.  
His bloodline was a line of power hungry rulers, but the generation had stopped.  
For now a son, was no longer like his fathers before him.  
He would fix the mess so peace would once again be found among three nations.  
This man was going down today, for his unspeakable crimes.  
For villainous and evil destruction, this man would no longer be called a leader.  
Or a _father.  
_It was the Avatar's destiny to fight this man.  
He was the peacemaker of nations. The most powerful bender in the world.  
He had mastered Air, Water, Earth, and now Fire.  
The boy had been a small, fragile boy. Who used to be afraid.  
But he grew, learning to face the truths of the world. And accept his destiny.  
Now, he was strong. Now, he would make the world safe again.  
The Avatar would make peace again, for the sake of humanity.  
It was the duty of a _twelve year old.  
_Sweat and tears were mixed, creating pools of pain.  
These pains were not from the wounds of a battle, but from the heart.  
He had fallen. The Fire Lord had fallen.  
It had to be done. He could not just be humiliated, or wounded.  
He had to go down. There was no other way. For, this was not revenge.  
This was justice.  
It was justice to all the lives that had been lost.  
Justice to the fathers and families gone at war.  
And to all the families that had been broken.  
To all the brave and dead.  
To all the children who lost their mothers.  
To all those that had been, _scarred.  
_A single tear fell down a son's face, something so foreign to him.  
His infamous father was gone. But it was not this that caused to him tears.  
The fact, that he had helped this. This…this…  
Triumph.  
For now he was gone from this chain of hope. Hope that his father would want him.  
But then he found out, he didn't need it. He never needed it.  
Although this was murder, he could not be considered a human.  
This man had no soul, no regret, and not ever feelings.  
There was no heavy hole in his heart, and an angry hurricane inside him anymore.  
Because now he was _free._  
He did it for his mother. The woman, who had given him strength, and kept him going.  
It was also for his Uncle. A wise man for him. Who taught him his destiny. His hero.  
He did it for the sake of the world. For the sake of peace.  
Together, as the Avatar struck the last blow, it was over.  
The war was over.  
And the first few moments of official peace,  
His eyes were locked into a sea of blue.  
He remembered as he looked down into the face of a blue eyed girl.  
That he saw just another reason to why he did it.  
Just another reason that gave him strength.  
That gave him hope.  
And above all the reasons was,

_Love._

**

* * *

a/n **

**I would have had them kissed, but it would have ruined the rhythm of the piece.  
****So you can just imagine it in your little minds, right: D  
(Or just read my other drabbles. They've got A LOT of kissing. ;D)  
This was a little...different. I had the urge to write this though. Sorry. Dx Hope it didn't suck. And yeah not much Zutara. But look! Zuko admitted he was in love:O I promise to make my next chapter Zutara filled to the top. :)  
Hey want kind of genre do you want next?  
Funny?  
Fluffy?  
Sad?  
Romantic?  
Dirty? XD **

You vote please. But to do so, REVIEW! And if you have a request or suggestion or an idea, just put it in your review or message me. I'd love to hear any idea. :)

Wow so many hits and reviews! Thank you so much!

with love,

**-karen**


	11. Gold

**Note: Thank you all for reviewing! Thank you so much:D I feel so loved.  
So, I had 1 vote for Sad, 1 for Fluffy with a side of humor, and 1 Dirty. (Okay, I don't know how I'm going to do that one, BUT I have an idea. Don't worry.) Sooo.  
I've decided to do all of them! Yay. Since it was a tie. In that order, too. And I'm thinking of making this up to 100 drabbles. Just for you. :D After I accomplish that, I hope to start in a very serious story. Like a REAL story. :o But that will be faaaarrr in the future. (Psh, of course it will be a Zutara story. Cause, Zutara has already eaten my brain.) On to the sad drabble!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Especially my brain. Avatar (&especially Zutara) has eaten it for breakfast. Seriously…must…write...zutaraa….**

* * *

Gold.

She could not bear to see the gold. It was far too painful.  
It was an agonizing pain, just to see the color itself.  
Why couldn't someone just crack open her ribs and rip her heart out?  
To tell the truth,  
That's what it felt like already.  
She would shut her eyes; trails of tears falling down her already tear stained face.  
Looking away she would only come to see even more of that one, agonizing color.  
It was in the setting sun, painted across the sky.  
Even with her eyes closed and blackness surrounding her.  
She could still see it._  
_She could still see _his_ eyes.  
He left her, to do his duty. For he was to fight, to save the world.  
And she?  
She was left behind. She could fight. But, she also could heal.  
Healing the injured and the near death was her duty.  
But she was also a victim of the hurt.  
Her heart ached for _him_ to come back. To fix her hurting soul.  
For once she cursed her powers, wishing to be next to him.  
Promising her one thing he before he left,  
She told him not to make promises he couldn't keep.  
_He_ said he loved her.  
And she loved him back. For he was her other half; the one who completed her.  
Destiny said they were supposed to be together.  
Today, fate had other plans in store for her.  
The excruciating pain would only return, leaving her helpless.  
Was she not a healer? Could she not heal herself?  
Of course not.  
There is no medicine for a broken heart.  
A messenger of death had told her the news, which was the final step to rip out her heart.  
And as she screamed out his name, her voice could only barely escape her lips.  
But he was not there. He couldn't answer back.  
As her world starting spinning around, she realized he was no longer in this world.  
Her blue eyes would be raining down tears, and she desperately wished this was a dream.  
Telling herself this was not true, it couldn't be happening, she refused to accept it.  
And the setting sky would only remind her of his eyes.  
And the reality would come crashing down on her.  
That unbearable color would pierce through her soul, his words blurring in her mind.  
He said that he would die for her, because their love was so strong.  
But why couldn't he _live_ for her too?

**

* * *

**

**a/n**

**This. Was. Hard.**

**I'm sorry, it's hard for me to write sad things. I keep writing pieces without dialogue. Sorry. D:  
But look! Sadness! I gave you character death! The horror:o  
**

**Sorry this one sucked. I promise the next one will have talking. I promise. I just felt like doing another one of these kind of pieces. So next one will be fluffy with a side of humor!**

**ZFK you asked for a sad one. This all I could come up with. I'm sorry. Dx**

**Hope it didn't make you fall asleep.**

**1910 hits. 41 reviews. Booyah. Thanks!  
-karen**


	12. Time

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Not my best piece. Sorry. It's fluffy, kinda. **

**The next chapter is WAY better in my opinion. I'm giving you two fluffy ones, cause this one kinda sucks. D:**

* * *

Sokka had of course a hobby. He had plenty of hobbies! But sometimes eating, fishing and hunting got boring for him. But he found a new hobby.  
An incredibly important hobby. It was similar to hunting, but he found much more fun. It was very simple.

You hunt for a certain firebender.

A certain firebender that was an exiled prince and was scarred and was also kissing your sister.

Yeah. That kind of hunting.

Today, he knew he would find his catch. He was positive. It was dark out, which made it easier for him to move around.  
Hearing a voice and shadow behind a bush, he quietly and stealthily crept behind it. And with a battle cry and a weapon in one hand, he jumped over the bush.

He found the firebender.

But not the 'kissing his sister' part.

Actually he was bathing in the river, which made it very awkward. Holding his hands in front of his eyes so he couldn't see anything, he heard Zuko yell at him.

"A little privacy please?!"

Sokka nodded, his face twisting up in a disgusting figure. Apologizing, he jumped back over the bush back to camp.  
Rushing back into his sleeping bag, he shuddered and shut his eyes. Okay, so maybe he'll start hunting in the daylight.

A body surfaced from the water, from her air bubble in the water.

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah he is, Katara. That was a close one."

Smiling, Katara turned to face him. Her upper body was completely dry since she was a waterbender and all.  
Blinking her bright eyes that matched the night behind her, she stepped closer to the firebender.

"You know this isn't going to work for very long. Sometimes I won't have enough time to hide in the water whenever we hear him coming."

Placing hand on her thin waist, he pulled her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
He leaned his forehead against hers, locking his eye son her. And with a sly smirk on his lips, he whispered to her.

"Then let's not waste time."

**

* * *

**

**a/n**

**Not that good. I'm running out of ideas, people. I started over like 5 times. Gah. I need ideas, please give me an idea! Like maybe there is a certain scene or I dunno…poem or whatever you want me to write about. Someone gave me the idea of Zuko meeting Hakoda, and that's I wrote the one about Zuko fainting during childbirth. Don't be shy! Even if it's just one line, say it, I REALLY want to hear! I can take requests too.**

**2125 hits! Whoo!**

**-karen**


	13. Penguins and Dead People

**Disclaimer: I own nada.  
Another fluffy, then that dirty one you were waiting for. K?**

* * *

Lying in a field, they pointed into cloudy sky;  
They were all different shapes, sizes and things beyond your wildest imagination.  
Katara was holding Zuko's hand, smiling as she pointed into the sky.  
"Look! It looks like a penguin!"  
The firebender laughed, shaking his head at the pretty girl.  
"I don't know what a penguin looks like…"  
Katara playfully shoved his shoulder, but then gently placed her head there afterward.  
Sighing happily, she shut her blue eyes. His golden eyes did the same.  
And for the first time in a while, he felt at peace.  
But it didn't last very long.  
A certain older brother stood behind them, leaning over their faces.  
And Zuko muttered something about how the Spirits hate him.  
Katara muttered something about how she was going kill her brother.  
Sokka loudly announced to them, with his machete pointing at Zuko instead of the sky,  
"Hey look! That one looks like a dead firebender!"

**

* * *

**

**a/n**

**Haha. I like this one. I can so see Sokka doing this.**

**: D  
Get it? He's pointing at Zuko and saying, "Look! Dead firebender!"**

**Hope it was clear enough for you to get it.  
The other fluffy one wasn't too good, so I'm giving you two to make it up to you guys.  
Review!! Remember, I need ideas, and I take requests.**

**-karen**


	14. Daddy

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**I did make up their children, so I guess their OOC's.**

**Here's your dirty chapter: D It's pretty kinky…oh dear:o If you get uncomfortable around the word 'sex' don't read this. This is AUish but I guess all my drabbles are…anyway, their kids are awake in the middle of the night and hear 'weird' noises from mommy and daddies room. ;D Thanks to Dragon Jadefire for the idea.**

* * *

"Daddy, open the door!!"

The little heir of the Fire Nation knocked hard on the giant door, while he held his little sister's hand. Koda, the little five year old of Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara, looked down at his smaller sister. Ursa, the 3 year old sister of Koda, gripped her bright red and blue blanket tighter.

There was a thunder storm outside, its booming voice echoing through the Fire palace.  
The two little ones were scared, and wanted to sleep with their daddy and mommy tonight. They stared at each other as they heard clattering noises and voices from inside their parent's bedroom.

Finally their father opened the door, his hair a disaster and he was clearly out of breath. Tying his red silk robe tighter around his body, he looked down and smiled at his children. Crouching down so he was eye level with his beloved children, he ran his hand over his daughter's hair.

"What's wrong?" His voice was a fatherly, and kind. The oldest son gripped his sister's hand tighter, glancing down at her then back into his fathers amber eyes. Standing straighter to make his five year old body seem just a little stronger he said in his deepest voice,

"Ursa was scared. So I brought her here, so we could sleep with you guys."

Little Ursa glared up at her brother, who was recently sucking on her thumb quickly spat it out so she could talk. "So we're you!" Koda glared down at his sister, silently telling her to shut her mouth. The Fire Lord smiled, but quickly realized he was a little busy to let them come in the room…Shaking his head, the little ones were disappointed.

"Pwease daddy? Pwease?"

Zuko looked down at his daughter, and then glanced back at his wife who was currently…busy…in bed. Stuttering something under his breath, the Fire Lord had no idea how to explain their current situation. How could he explain to his son and daughter that what he was doing in bed? They were far too young to know that they were planning to have more children…much less explain HOW they make more children. Oh why, oh why wasn't Katara out here to explain to them? She was so much better and why was he out here again? …But his son beat him to the explanation.

"Is that bloo—WHY IS MOM TIED UP TO THE BED!?"

"NOTHING! IT'S OKAY! GO BACK TO BED!"

The Fire Lord franticly yelled at his children as he shut the door behind him. Picking up his son and daughter he ran to their room to tuck them back in. After calming down his daughter who was freaking out and crying, and convincing his son that his mom was not hurt and she was fine, he was able to walk back to his room. Sending the snickering guards a death glare, Zuko was sure of two things.

The Spirits hated him. Badly.

His wife sure knew how to make a man forget his stress. Oh thank the Spirits.

**

* * *

****a/n**

**Naughty, naughty, Zuko. ;D (second time he tied up his wife)**

**Oh my, I'll let your wild imaginations think how Katara pleases her husband. xD**

**What's next? I like ideas, and give me a genre to write about. Like romantic? A songfic? Funny? Cute? Sad?**

**You pick.**

**Review!**

**Thanks for the hits and all the reviews. They make me oh so happy!**

**-karen**


	15. Sweet Joy

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**Dragon Jadefire suggested this one. So I decided to do this one. I'm so sorry Zuko is totally OOC. Crud. But making fun of Zuko is sooo much fun. :D**

* * *

"Zuko. I need to tell you something."

Katara looked at her husband, as he turned around to face her. He placed a gentle hand on her arm and his face matched his gentleness.  
Blinking her blue eyes up at his golden pair, she suddenly wished she hadn't said anything.

"What is it, Katara?"

Swallowing her voice, she glanced down at their feet. Oh Spirits, how would she put it? Should she be straight forward?  
Say it gently…? Oh Yue. Give her courage. He raised an eyebrow at her, waiting patiently for whatever she had to say.  
Deciding to get it over with, and not be embarrassed, she quickly told him.

"IthinkI'mpregnant."

"What?!"

"I said I'm pregnant!"

Katara shut her eyes, waiting for whatever he was going to say. But hearing nothing, she opened her blue eyes. She could have sworn she saw Zuko's eye twitch.  
Opening her mouth to say something, her husband finally spoke.

"There's something in there. Is that what you're telling me?"

He placed a hand on her stomach, as if it was the first time he had ever seen it before. His eyes were wide, and his spoke his words slow and paced.  
The waterbender raised an eyebrow at him, placed her hand over his.

"Yes…it's called a baby."

As she spoke he noticed that he wasn't acting…normal. In fact, he looked a little pale. Paler than usual that is.  
His hand began to rub circles on her stomach, and she still kept a hand on his at all time. Blinking, he spoke again to his wife.

"We made this…together?"

Blinking back at her husband, now she was confused. Either he was in shock, or Zuko just wasn't comfortable in these situations.  
Somehow she thought it was both. Swallowing down her confusion, she nodded her head at him.

"Yes…it's our baby."

He removed her hand from her stomach, and turned around. With his back facing her, he rubbed his temples.  
His wife wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, snuggling her cheek on his back. He spoke softly and muttered to her.

"I need a moment to…process this."

Nodding her wife stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. But she stopped as she placed her lips on his cheek. Now. She was really confused.

"Zuko, are you crying?!"

"NOO!"

Removing her hands and stepping in front of her husband, she placed her hands on her hips.  
Sure enough, Zuko was wiping something wet from his eyes, shaking his head at her.  
Stepping forward Katara grew more and more concerned. Did he not want a baby?

"Yes you are! You're…crying!"

"I'm just so happy! Okay?!"

**

* * *

**

**a/n**

**Hahaha.  
I am so mean. I made Zuko cry.  
I didn't like how I ended it, but I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Hope it was decent.  
Thanks for the 60 reviews!**

**(Pssst. Review. I need ideas. I really want a request.)**

**-karen**


	16. Cutie

**Disclaimer: I own….nothing. D: Gosh. Stop reminding me.**

**Someone suggested an AU of modern times. But oh my gosh, karen! You never do modern times! Well, I guess not anymore. This is for, toonfan820. You suggested this one. So here ya go. Since you asked so nicely and review a lot. : D It's kinda what you suggested, but I twisted it around.**

**Note: This is a modern day high school. Got it? So don't get confused.**

* * *

"Uh...hi…Katara."

Was that his voice that just spoke? The one that was high pitched and stuttering? Blinking, Zuko stared into this girl he was_ trying_ to ask out.  
Why was he so nervous? He was older! He was supposed to be cool. But he was anything but that, in fact, did he have a temperature?  
Maybe he should go home…but the said girl turned around.

What would this girl say to him? It was less than two months ago she punched him for making fun of that little bald kid. What was his name? Angel? Angie?  
Something girly like that. Crud, that punch did hurt like heck.  
He got a freaking nose bleed for it. And his sister still makes fun of him for it even to this very day.  
But what the heck, it wouldn't hurt to ask her.

She turned around in the hall way, her blue bag slug on her shoulder. Thank goodness she didn't attack him.  
Instead she placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her blue eyes at him.  
Waving at her friend Suki to go ahead to class without her, she asked as calmly as she could to him.

"Hello, Zuko. What do you want?"

Scratching the back of his head, he hesitated for a moment. Finally finding his voice again, he stepped forward.  
Blinking his amber eyes, Zuko shoved his hands into his pockets. Inhaling a breath, he spoke softly to her.

"You know how sorry I was for…making fun of…your friend…and I just wanted to know…if you…Katara…would you know…like…maybe…"

"Spit it out, Zuko."

Glancing down for a moment, he looked her straight in the eyes. Opening his mouth, nothing came out, until she raised an eyebrow at him.  
Deciding he wouldn't let this girl get him so tongue tied, he finally found the confidence.

"Do you want to go out sometime?"

Instead of the inspecting the girl to scream at him and reject him, something totally different happened.  
Pulling his hands out of his pockets, he did NOT see that pretty little hand come flying at him.

Slapping that boy with all her might, Zuko nearly fell over from the impact.  
Looking up at her, he wasn't able to say anything. Instead he stood up straighter, his face clearly confused.  
And red.

"That's for being a jerk before. And that's also for being so cute and nice now."

Standing on her tip toes she kissed his cheek where she had slapped him.  
She whispered into his ear and Zuko could have sworn that she was flirting.

"My answer is yes. Pick me up at seven. That's when my brother isn't home."

Walking off, she swayed her hips as she walked into her class.  
She left Zuko dazed and in shock, a hand on his cheek where he had been slapped; then kissed.  
He smiled, knowing a few things for certain.

Girls were crazy.

Only a girl that cute could pull off slapping a man then kissing them.

And STILL leave them wanting her even more.

**

* * *

**

**a/n**

**I liked that one. :D**

**Ooooh. Flirty Katara. ;)**

**If your lucky I'll put up another chapter in the next half and hour.  
Tomorrow is school! Ack! The horror!  
But I'll still update EVERYDAY! But probably only one story a day. D:  
I'm sure there will be days I can put up two or more, sometimes.  
Review!**

**-karen**


	17. Humans

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I do not make a profit from my drabbles. **

NOTE: This is told from Appa's point of view. He and Momo are having a nice talk about humans.

* * *

Humans.

They are such silly little things. Oh sorry, friend. I did not mean to insult you. Yes I know lemurs are small but extremely smart. Yes, I'm sorry. But what can I say? I'm a ten ton flying bison. A lot of things are small next to me.

As I was saying. Humans can be so…naïve and confusing. We spend every waking moment with these groups of people, and I still cannot understand them. Sometimes, I wish I could scream at them. But then again, they would not understand our tongue.

Take those two for example. See them? Yelling at each other for no reason. I can do nothing but watch them as they fight for the simplest of things. The girl with the water, and the boy with the fire. Ah yes. Katara and Zuko. They must be two of the most stubborn humans I have ever seen.

What's that Momo? Well YES of course I know they like each other. It's obvious. Even that blind girl knows it. It's very sad but amusing. It seems those two don't even know their feelings. But I know. And you do as well, friend.

Oh did you see that? Yes, what very obvious humans. If they were smart, you would think they would have mating seasons. It would make everything extremely better and easier for those males. They are just incredibly…how should I describe them...

Stupid.

That's fair enough don't you think, Momo? I've been studying them a lot lately, and it seems they have a bad sense of timing. Like the one time that firebender walked in on the waterbending bathing. Yes, you should have been there. I'm still surprised he isn't limping from the way she beat him up. Or the way he yells such foolish things at her. I am not totally fluent in their language, but I'm pretty sure his words weren't nice.

But lately, they seem to be noticing their feelings. Finally. They wake me up from my slumber every other night. They seem to be sneaking off places, doing spirits knows what. And you and I only see them, after everyone leaves. And it just the two of them, they actually start listening to their hearts. Too bad I can't just squash them together. But that would be extremely rude of a bison of my status. Well, the only bison of any status left in the entire world. Oh shut your mouth, Momo. I am the Avatar's bison. That makes me something. No, I am not being mean. I am older than you so that DOES make me in charge. Now can you stop changing the subject?  
Hm. Interesting. The boy seems to be giving her something. Isn't that something she wears around her neck at all costs? Yes, indeed it is. Momo stop staring, it is impolite. Especially since their doing that _disgusting _habit of theirs right now. Maybe you're right. Maybe we should give them their privacy. They are starting to get…rough. That is one mystery to me that I will always ponder, Momo.

Why in the world do humans smash their mouths together?

**

* * *

****a/n**

**Hahahaha. That was fun to write. I made Appa so cool. **

Smashing their mouths together. xD K-i-s-s-i-n-g!

It's not the best of my chapters, but I'm seriously running out of ideas. It's all schools **fault. D: Gosh. I AM going to upload something good, or I'll kill my computer. (No! I'm sorry computer, I didn't mean it. Don't die on me..;-;)**

Not my best piece of work, but ah well. Atleast I managed to upload something. Next one will be short maybe. Or sad. I'm thinking of doing one to match my chap of "Gold" but instead, "Blue" :O

Review with requests! Or ideas. That's good too.

-karen


	18. Breathless In The Morning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: (Part 1 out of 2) There will be two of these, each the same plot but they will be vice versa. I promise it will make more sense when you read it.**

* * *

At the rising sun, the colors were beyond magnificent. Colors intertwined into each other creating a sky that was breath taking. The sun was a glorious sight, as if it was digging into your soul. Its indescribable beauty would make anyone speechless, but it was not this sight that made a certain firebender blush. 

It was the sight of a girl, sleeping in the damp grass beside him. Droplets of morning water rested on her smooth skins that were delicately dripped on her eyelashes. Her hair was waves that rested on her cheeks and spread out like wings around her. Strays of lights shined across her tanned skin, as if she was a goddess. Her breathing was perfect and even, as she dreamed of wonders somewhere in a faraway land.

Many men, lustful men, would want to wake her. To kiss her. To love her. But the firebender did none of these. He had the urge to do it, to do all of these and feel her love him back. Instead he watched her. He could do this all day, and never wish for anything to change. For once he was glad to awake with the sun, because he was able to watching something even far beautiful then the setting sun. Because then he could watch _her_ sleeping. And that was priceless to him.

Stroking a hair from her face, he smiled. Knowing that the sun wasn't the only reason why the heat appeared in his cheeks. It amazed him that this waterbender shared the same interest in him, as he did in her. Any other man would not have the patience to just let her sleep, and would woken her hope just for their needs. But he was not that kind of man.

So he lay next to her and listened to her _breath._

He did this because every time he looked at her, she took his breath _away._

**

* * *

a/n **

**Aw, I liked this one. Next one is Katara watching Zuko sleep. :D**

**Review!! **

**-karen**


	19. Under The Moon

**Disclaimer: I own nothinnnggg. **

**Note: This is the second part to my prior chapter. Now its Katara's and the Moon's turn. : D Enjoy.**

* * *

The moon was a stunning copy of her deep blue eyes. Its hypnotizing color would drown your eyes in a forever sea of sleep. That was its job after all, to weary the eyes of the young and old. It captivated your soul, letting your dreams drift away slowly. Its magnificent shade of blue would make anyone weak and shut your eyes to capture your slumber. But the moon did not weaken a certain waterbender, it made her stronger.

She sat in the grass, the starry sky sparkling above her. Like the moon her eyes shone with the same brilliant blue. Her eyes looked down to see the body of man which the moon had completed its duty to. His sleeping head rested in her lap, his eyes shut peacefully. His quiet breathing rose and lowered with every moment, and if you looked closely a smile rested on his lips. The two opposites glistened under the tranquil light that reflected off the moon. To her these moments were priceless.

The waterbender ran her fingers through the firebender's hair whose head laid in her lap.  
She rose with the moon, which was strength and made her so powerful.

However, softly gazing into the face of this firebender, she felt oh so _weak._

But their love was as _strong_ as the moon and the sun together.

And maybe, even stronger.

**

* * *

**

**a/n**

**I like the other one better. What about you?  
That's cause I think Zuko watching Katara sleep is so cute. :3**

**But this was okay too. **

Reviews? And I really need an idea. Hey, any of you have some sort of challenge or request? Maybe something or an idea that you'd LOVE to read about? Or some sort of genre you really want?

**Another sad?  
Cute?**

**Poem-y things? **

You name, I'll do it. :D

-karen


	20. Meditate

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**OMG.  
FOUR A WEEK, I WASN'T ABLE TO UPLOAD ANYTHING. But it seems the document manager is working now, thank heavens right?  
I was PO'd people. I missed your reviews and you don't know how bad I was freaking out. xD So here you go. Three almighty chapters by which I am SO proud, I worked hard on these. They took a while. Some of my best work I think. : D ENJOY!**

* * *

Zuko was a firebender.

So that meant he had to meditate. It was something that had been imprinted into his mind. It also kept him from killing anyone. He had never known his little 'gang' could be so darn, annoying. After a while, Zuko decided that he would try to meditate with someone. Uncle suggested it as a good time to get to know them, and it seemed like a good idea _at the time._

Since he was teaching Aang how to firebender, it made sense to ask him first. Zuko discovered something he should have saw coming from a twelve year old. The boy had no attention span, whatsoever. After just what seemed 2 seconds, he was off on his knees playing with some bug or chasing his lemur. _Normally_ Zuko wouldn't mind, but when the boy asked him to play hide-and-seek with him, that was too far. Crossing the Avatar off his list, he moved on.

Sokka seemed reasonable, since they had a decent friendship. Maybe this could be something they do together as friends? Zuko should have seen it coming. After 5 minutes, that boy was asleep and snoring. Doesn't the boy sleep till noon everyday? How could he possible still sleep? He was just like Aang. No attention span whatsoever. When he tried to wake up the boy...let's just say that didn't end to well. With Sokka off his list, he continued on.

He didn't bother asking Toph. That was just simply suicidal. And he didn't want to find out the hard way with her. With her off the list, there was only one left.

Katara. She was the nicest of the group, always welcoming him in. Surprisingly, she lasted much longer than the others. The water bender lasted hours next to him, their breathing at the same pace and moment. He controlled the fire in front of them, and she simply kept him company. But Katara was too much like her brother. Finally she fell asleep, but...this time is wasn't so bad for Zuko. Her head had fallen on his shoulder, and he could feel the heat rushing into his cheeks. Cracking open his eyes, he looked down at her peaceful face which was only inches away from his own. A smile tugged on his lips, deciding not to wake her like her brother.

Why did he not wake her and let her soft face be so darn close to his?

Because she was _far prettier_ than her brother when she slept.

**

* * *

**

**a/n**

**I like this one. : D**

**Review!**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS MY ALL TIME FAVORITE, MAKE SURE TO READ THE A/N'S.  
-karen**


	21. Listen and Act

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

He never did listen. It was a problem of his, something that he was cursed with. It would just fly through his ear and out the other. He would do anything but listen, and he had a habit of doing what others told him; and not what he wanted. Ignore and act. That was what he did. And Katara knew this from experience. As she argued with him, all she could think about was how he _wasn't listening_ to a word she said.

"Why are you being so difficult!? This is my choice, not any of your business!"

Katara threw her hands down, knuckles white as she rolled them into fists. As he yelled at her, she could only think about his words. None of her business? Oh yes it was. Throwing her hands in the air, she stepped forward and yelled back at the said firebender.

"You don't understand anything! Maybe if you just _listened_ for once and took a moment to think about it, you would see what a big mistake you're making!"

She had no choice but to step back, as he threw his arms back at her and she swore she could see the fire burning in his eyes. His golden eyes burned through her watery blue pair, and she stepped back weakly. His voice boomed as she could do nothing but stare back at him.

"Katara! Why do you even care!? I don't need to _listen_ to you!"

And that was it. That was all it took. At that very moment, she realized something as she stared into his eyes. She had known it all along, but it was at this she realized, why she cared. It had been in the back of her head the whole time, the idea cowering in dust. But now, it exploded in her chest. With two slow trails of tears, she yelled back at him with all the might she had managed to scramble up.

"Why?! Why do I care?! Because…because…"

And fiercely, she turned so her back was facing him. Katara had to say it. Even if it would hurt so much. But that didn't matter. Because this was the only moment and only chance she would have. Katara knew more than anything how much this was going to hurt but she did it anyway, even if he didn't _listen._ Now or never.

"..I've….fallen in love with you!"

A small sob escaped from her lips, as she stepped forward to abandon this conversation. What had she done? What had she said?! Katara began to make her pace faster, to just escape him. It was now she wished she could disappear, turn invisible, anything. What would he do, yell at her more, make fun of her, or worse, ignore her forever?

Instead he did none of these. Grabbing her wrist and spinning her around, he pulled the crying waterbender into a kiss.

And for once he had _listened_ and let his heart do the actions.

**

* * *

**

**a/n**

**I like this one a lot: D**

**Okay people, listen up. I am thinking of starting a real story. I have an idea in mind, and the plot will revolve around this chapter you just read! If I do start it, my drabbles will still be updated but not quite so much or so often. **

**What do you think? Would do read my story and review? Would you be interested…?  
I have an idea of what their talking about, but I'm still playing around with the idea for my future story. What do you think they are talking about? What do you think is Zuko's 'choice'? I want to hear your opinions, perhaps get a better idea for my story. You tell me in your review or message me if it's long! I want to hear your thoughts: D**

**Review, please! Please, I want to hear your thoughts. It's the only way my stories will get better.  
90 reviews?! I love you guys.  
-karen**


	22. Idiot

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Random idea here. Implied Zutara. Kinda long.**

**

* * *

**

**Idiot**

It had happened all to fast. Too fast for Katara. The scene replayed in her mind, the details were blurry but that didn't erase the fact she was freaking out right now.

First Azula had shown up and attacked them. Things weren't going so well, considering the fact it was a surprise attack. And through the long gruesome fight, the screaming, and all the blood and sweat, it only took one move to end it all.

Azula just _had_ to lightning bend. That Fire Nation witch, Azula.

Zuko just _had_ to redirect the lightning. That Fire Nation idiot, Zuko.

And of course that idiot let it pass through his heart. When they saw him shoot that lightning from her fingertips to the sky, they all couldn't help but feel proud. But when he clutched his chest and fell to the ground, Katara was ready to kill Azula. Without hesitation, Aang attacked her with every little bit of strength he had, knocking her down. When she was down, they took that moment to escape. Jumping on Appa, their attention was on someone else.

Zuko.

They screamed at her, "Heal him, Katara! You have to!" But the waterbender sat on her knees in front of his limp body and was ready to burst out sobbing. "I can't! I don't know how...it went through his heart..."

One look. That was all it took. One look into Iroh's face and she had to find a way. She could see his whole history in his eyes. He had lost a son. His brother was given the son he was supposed to have. Zuko was all he left. No one should lose two sons in a lifetime. Glancing at her friends, who whose faces were grim and anguished. How could they lose Zuko? He was practically family to them now...

One last look into his still face, and that was all it took. She had to do it for _herself_. What would she do without him? Nothing. She would not be able to go one without him. Who would insult her? Who would she tease? They understood each other, and they had something. Neither would ever admit it, but they _felt_ something for each other.

With a grunt of fury, she grabbed her waterskin and through it aside roughly on the flying bison's saddle. Her friends watched her action's with confusion. Katara placed her ear on his chest where his heart was supposed to beat. Moving her hands up to his mouth, she opened it ready to do anything to save him. With his mouth open, she placed hers there giving him the breath of life. She was not kissing him, but instead, giving him the air that he needed desperately. Giving this firebender mouth-to-mouth she removed her mouth and placed her hands on his chest. A hand over her fist she slammed them down on his un-beating chest hoping to revive this exiled Prince.

"Zuko you idiot! BREATHE!"

Why did she scream at him? She needed to keep her sanity, even if she was losing it every waking moment. Katara had to do something to keep herself from crying. Even though she was oblivious to the trails of tears falling down her face. Repeating the same process, she continued to scream at him.

"Please do something! Insult me! Fire bend! Burn me for Spirit's sake! Live, you idiot!"

Opening his mouth, she continued to puff air into his unbreathing mouth. Moving her crying eyes to his chest, she placed one hand where his heart is and the other on top. Arms straight she used her entire weight to push down and give him life.

It was a horrid sight to see Katara in this state. Her hair was a mess, as well as her face. Tears were showered across her face and she screaming at the top of her lungs. The waterbender did everything in her power to revive him, but it seemed useless. They did not try to stop her, if they tried, they doubted she would stop. Without knowing it, anger rushed through her veins even with the tears falling down her face. With a angry grunt, Katara slammed her fist down on his chest. Hard.

"Don't die you idiot! How can you do this to us?! How can you do this to me?!"

And if you had blinked, you might not have seen the said firebender give a grunt of pain. He cracked open his eyes, staring into the face of an enrage but sobbing waterbender. There it was. She had done it, bringing his heart back to life. He nearly passed out when Katara smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying out something about how he was an idiot, how worried she was, and how she would kill him next time he tried a stunt like that. As the entire grouped huddled together for a hug, Zuko couldn't help but wonder one thing.

Why in Agni's name did he have bruises on his chest?

**

* * *

****a/n**

**I was hoping to make this dramatical, but humor got in the way. XD**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Review**

**-karen**


	23. Spirits Hate His Guts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

This was it. He was actually going to do it. Was he crazy? Yes. Completely insane.

But it felt like the best choice that Zuko could ever make in his life. So if Agni had anything to say about it, he would fight the Spirits to do this. Okay maybe he shouldn't challenge the Spirits, they already hated him enough.

The most important possession was clutched in his hands, as he moved through the forest. His heart beat with excitement and he was clearly nervous. But today was not the best of his days. In fact it had to be the worst of his days. Now he was sure of it. The Spirits did hate his guts.

First, he tripped over a rock. Peeling his elbow. Ouch.

Then, he ran into a Platypus Bear. You can imagine how fun that was.

After that, he got lost in the middle of nowhere. Stupid platypus bear chasing him like that.

Out of nowhere an annoying little air bender kept asking him questions about what he was holding.

And_ yes _Aang deserve that really close-fireball-to-his-head-that-if-he-had-any-hair-it-would-be-all- gone attack.

And _no_ Zuko did not deserve to run face first into a tree when he did yell at Aang for a tiny second.

After various falls, bruises, cuts all of a different cause, an angry platypus bear, even angrier earth bender (Not his fault he stepped on her foot, right?), and lots of burned trees due to moments of much needed anger management, he finally made it to her.

"Katara! I've been looking all over for yo--"

Cursing under his breath, he happened to trip over some darn root. How and when did that get there? Falling face first into the river, he landed on his knees (painfully) and hands, he cursed all the Spirits he could name at that moment. Franticly he realized what he was holding was all gone. On his knees he splashed his hands through the water desperately. Oh nooooo. It could not be lost. If it did, Zuko was going to rip someones hair out. And probably not his.

"Hey Zuko? What's this? I think you dropped it. It's beautiful..."

Glancing back he saw Katara holding the item he had thought he had lost. Scrambling up the firebender ran over to her. Soaking wet, he took the item from her hands. She looked at his cut, bruised, bleeding face; as he took that moment to catch the breath he had just lost.

"Katara? Will you uh...uh..."

That item in his hands was a necklace he had spent what seemed an eternity carving and making just for her. And only for her. The pendant were flames of fire meant to represent waves, both cultures intertwined into one. A smile appeared on the water bender's face, as she finally understood what he meant. On her tiptoes she kissed his lips softly, whispering to him.

"Of course I will, Zuko. I'll marry you."

Removing her mother's necklace, she slipped it around her wrist as he clumsily placed her new necklace around her neck. And without hesitation, he cupped her face and pulled her into a long and passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss for a moment, she asked softly with confusion. She had been waiting for this moment since they were first in love.

"What took you so long to ask?"

Shaking his head, Zuko looked down at her. Before resuming their kiss he simply answered,

"You _really _don't wanna know."

**a/n**

**Poor Zuko. **

**I pick on him a lot. XD But it's SO much fun!**

**I KNOW HIS PROPOSAL SUCKS.  
But Zuko is not one to be a smooth talking around ladies. Blame Azula.  
WHY DO MY ENGAGMENTS SUCK?  
'Cause. ;D I've never been married people, so I have no idea how a real one goes. I just go along with the kind I see on tv. ****: D**

**Review!**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed on my last 3 chapters. It really helps me for those who gave me advice. I have an idea for that chapter 'Listen and Act' and my idea of an actual story. But I'm afraid it's somewhat unoriginal if you squint at it. But slightly. It has a twist but I'm still sketching out the ideas. Once I actually start it, I'll tell you. It might not be for another week, month, I'm not sure. Have an idea? Message me.**

**-karen**


	24. Oh Pickup Lines

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Dudes and Dudettes, my author's note will be even longer than the drabble itself. XD But it's very important, I swear.**

* * *

"Say that, and I swear she'll love you."

Sokka smirked at the firebender, leaning casually against a tree. Zuko nodded and dashed toward the river in a hurry. A certain earth bender turned to Sokka's direction, smirking back at him.

"Liar. You know she's going to murder him for saying that, right?"

The Water Tribe Warrior cracked his knuckles, his smirk growing even more. Looking down at Toph, Sokka simply replied back to her.

"I know, my point exactly."

As if on cue, a loud scream and a lot of what seemed deadly water whips could be heard from in the far distance.

Zuko should have known asking Sokka for pick up lines was suicidal.

**

* * *

**

**a/n**

**Okay, that was just a shorty for you. Now for the real important reason to why you should read this.**

**I'm going to start a real story. XD OMG!**

**This will be the summary, title may vary. **

**It will be completely AU. Post-war. Iroh is Fire Lord. **

**Katara knew what is was like to love. She did, until the day her love disappeared. She never knew how are why, but ever since then she can't love again. Heartbroken and miserable, Jet takes her to Ba Sing Se to live. He's in love with her but Katara just...can't love him back. Will Katara be able to love Jet, when he loves her dearly? Or will this new third and mysterious man change the way of her heart...and what will she do when she finds out who he really is?**

**This story might start out vague and undetailed, but it continues it will be much better and understandable. I might have the first chapter up by next week. MAYBE. This series will be long, and not so nice and fluffy. Lots of yelling, drama, and intense stuff. Yup. This won't be your fluffy "omg! Zuko! I loveee youzzzz!" After like 3 chapters, nu-uh. Nope. Remember 'listen and act' that will be somehow intertwined into this. Okay? Slight Jetara, but only from Jet's side. This will be a Zutara story.**

**Review! I need a title. I was thinking of keeping it, "Listen And Act" Anyone with a little more spiffy title?**

**-karen**


	25. Blood and Perverts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

When Sokka and Aang were walking along the river, they were both beyond the point of lazy and bored.

Their ears both heard bits and pieces of a conversation at camp...

And if it was his sister talking, Sokka had a right to listen, right?

And if it was his teacher talking, Aang had a right to listen, right?

"Are you okay!? You're bleeding, Katara!"

"Don't worry about it, Zuko."

"Are you sure, Katara?"

"I'm fine."

"Does that happen to you...alot?"

"The bleeding? Yeah, at least once a month."

"Wow. Must be hard."

"Yeah, it is. It's kind of a cycle now, though."

"Uh...need any help with that?"

"Put your hand there, Zuko. Oh Spirits...this is awkward..."

Enough was enough. Sokka was not going to stand there and have Zuko touch his sister while she was having her...monthly...bleeding...cycle...woman...thingy.  
Before Aang could stop this angry Water Tribe warrior, Sokka jumped over a bush and pointed with his boomerang at the two.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU PERVERT!"

Suddenly Sokka realized what he was seeing.

Oh how incredibly awkward it was for him now.

Zuko was helping Katara with her...

...  
...  
...

nosebleed.

**

* * *

**

**So I was making an outline for that summary I told you earlier and...I was having difficulty. **

**I wanted to make it AU, but it's so incredibly hard! So, how do you like this idea instead? It would be like in the middle of Season 3. Would you read this, or did you like the other one...? I might still do the other one if you guys like it, it's just that the timing and Au-ishness is complicated and long to explain. Would you guys like this?**

**Powerful Words**

The Avatar and the others must stay in the Fire Nation. Now with Zuko and Iroh in their group, they need a place to stay. And Zuko just happens to know someone...who is this girl? Why, she's from a prior arranged marriage. Does there happen to be jealousy? Can they survive until the day of the comet? What happens when feelings are unleashed and confessions are said? Regrets, lies, and broken hearts are the answer. Sometimes words can be more powerful than the bender itself. Zutara

Idea from the movie, "The Princess Bride".This will be probably long and stuff. There won't be any details to how or when Zuko and Iroh joined their group, sorry. I will explain somewhat what happens before, but not much details. This will revolve around their time in the Fire Nation. This will not be your average fluffy story. It will be hopefully intense and dramatic.

Please, review! I want to see what you think about this idea. Review!  
Plus I'm running out of ideas for my drabbles. xD

-karen


	26. Tears

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**So sorry I haven't UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER. Dx I apologize times infinity. **

This popped into my head while listening to the song, 'Bless The Broken Road' by Rascal Flatts

* * *

He_ hated_ to see her cry.

It tore his soul, bruising him inside, as he saw every tear fall down.

Somehow he blamed himself, for letting the world hurt her. She was far to innocent.

As they sat on the ground, her sobbing body in his arms, he continued to whisper soothing words into her ear. Trails of tears were stained across her face, which was buried into his warm chest. All she had to do was lean a little bit closer and she could feel how fast his heart was racing. And all he had to do was lean a bit closer and their cheeks would brush.

He was willing to kill the jerk who did this to her. Right now.

But he took a moment to think about this, and ran his hand in circles on her back.

Looking up to the sky, he gave a silent thank you.

Because of all these jerks and so called people who broke her heart, they had done one good thing.

They had led her to his open and loving arms, right where she _belonged._

**

* * *

**

**a/n**

**Nice shorty for you.**

**Review, please!**

**-karen**


	27. Forgotten Lies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**This is the alternate ending MANY people asked for on my short story, 'Lies'.  
You want happy, here you go. I'm putting it up as a filler on 'Zutarian's Paradise', cause I'm lazy like that. :D (Check out that short story, please!)**

**!!To understand this to it's fullest advantage, read my other VERY short story, 'Lies', please!!**  
**  
I know this on my other story, but I just wanted to post it on both places.**

* * *

What hurts the most was being so _close._

Those three words were on the edge of his lips, ready to escape at any moment.

But somehow his voice died out the moment she turned around and began to walk away.

And that's what made his heart twist into a knot, bruising him inside.

He might never be able to see her again, she might be lost from his forever if he didn't act. It was time to act and say those unspoken words, to push behind the past. To push those _lies_ away. And when he stepped forward to grab her wrist and pull her back, his heart was revived again, skipping a beat.

"Katara, just tell me one thing before you leave. Tell me if this means the smallest meaning to you at all."

Before she could speak, he pressed his lips against her. He did it without any hesitation and without any moment of thought.

Actually that was a _lie._

He's been thinking of this moment every night. Every dream. Every time he looked into her eyes. Every single time.  
_  
_And every single _lie_ he had ever said

When he broke the kiss, she looked up at him with the same healing eyes he dreams of every night. He stood, his heart racing the speed of light, and his mind completely spinning in circles. When they kissed he could swear he felt something. Something so much more...

She spoke barely under a whisper, nearly choking on her words as she spoke them.

"No. It doesn't mean anything to me."

She had _lied._

"It means _everything_ to me."

He looked back up, his amber locked on her pair of blue eyes. And without any more hesitation again, they pounced on each other, locking their lips as if the world was ending. The passion between them intensified as they began to make up for the all the time wasted on those atrocious_ lies.  
_  
And all those lies were thrown behind them, _forever._

* * *

**a/n**

**R and R. :D  
**

**-karen**


	28. Collide

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Sometimes. Somehow. Somewhere.

They always_ collided. _

Whether it was verbally, with names far too uncivil and too despicable to repeat.  
Or with bending, with burns and cuts that ache for weeks to come.  
On days when they were tired, they would just glare at each other. A fire in his eyes and a hurricane in hers.

It was only natural for the opposites to feud and bicker over the silliest things, and sometimes over memories to painful to recall.

But they never expected for the next event.

They would never forget that day. That special day. It was secret, a secret they both held deep down in their hearts. Just the two them. It was a memory that brought a smile to their lips and a blush to their cheeks. When everything else failed, and those heavy and dark pasts had caught up with them, whispering curses into their ears; they would just recall that very day. That secretive and special day...

The day their_ lips _collided.

**

* * *

**

**a/n**

**R and R, please.**

**-karen**


	29. Sight

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Just a short series within, Zutarian's Paradise. Based off all the 5 senses. (Sight, Smell, Taste, &etc)I'm warning you. (For the Future and maybe now or not.) I'm on an Angst Galore. So, beware. (I'll try to no get too depressing on you.)  
**(Told in ZUKO'S POV) Oh dear gods. He is ENTIRLY OOC. I'm sorry, but wth. It's near to impossible to keep him IC. **

**

* * *

**

**Sight**

I would stare at her, for hours to come.

Although my eyes were rested on the dancing fire, she was still right in front of me. Resting on her tranquil face. And even if I wasn't looking at her directly, her face was all I ever saw. When I shut my eyes and darkness came over me, I would see her face, her smile in just the blink of an eye.

The water bender would sit with everyone, but in truth, she was alone. Alone in a world of her own thoughts, and secrets that only she would know for eternity. As the others chattered among themselves, there were days she was in another world. Nobody noticed, except for me.

As her blue eyes hung low, oceans filled with memories, she said nothing.

What went through her head, was something I might never know. But I wished to know. I longed to sit next to her and let her tell me everything. In my eyes, I could see her sulking, wishing to just disappear. To just be gone forever, and never have to deal with life again.

I know what I saw. Because I have been guilty of that feeling, far too many times to recall.

The voices echoed around the camp, fluttering away into the night sky. My eyes were only focused on her, and only her, as she stared into the fire. Into that very same fire I created myself. Her eyes drew to the fire, and I could see an entire memory appear in her eyes. A painful, tormenting memory.

And then it was gone.

She would bring herself back into the real word, a fake smile upon her pretty lips. Even so, there was still a part of her, that was gone. A part of her I wished to see, but couldn't. Her laugh would fill the wind and her eyes would light up, and I felt compelled.

As her voice traveled to everyone's ears, I still saw it. I saw every detail.

Her heart, her soul, and all those memories were tangled up and curled up in a ball, thrown away and buried deeper and deeper inside her. Death and war had intertwined into her fate, bringing terrible things into her innocent life. They had caused so much pain to her and so much damage, I was able to notice one thing. Beneath all those lies and all those nasty little memories that laid inside her, I saw it.

She had no idea, how much beauty she truly possessed.

I wanted to tell her, to whisper into her ear. I longed to be the one who placed the smile on her face, and not someone else.  
But what would she do? What would she think?

Oh Agni.

Would someone please tell the girl how _beautiful_ she really is?

Because I can't.

For the _sight _of her smile has left me speechless.

**

* * *

****a/n**

**Review please.  
-karen**


	30. Hearing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of it's characters. **

**

* * *

**

**Hearing**

From across the camp where everyone sat in silence after finishing their meals under the warm night sky, Sokka stared at his sister. She looked up, slightly annoyed as she unrolled her sleeping bag.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

The brother just shrugged, shaking his head to bring himself back down to earth. In truth his blue eyes had been staring at the same matching pair, and he finally realized something. How had he not seen it before? Of course he had...but it just slipped his mind.

"It's just that...your looking more and more like...m-mom everyday."

As soon as he had said her name, Katara's head jerked up. As did everyone else, she stared at her brother for a moment, until her lower lip quivered a bit and a smile ran across her soft lips. Running over to her brother she wrapped her arms around him and tackled him into a hug.

No one dared to ruin the moment, but instead silently slipped into their tents and sleeping bags. Hours passed and the siblings had long ago joined the others in their slumber. But two were not asleep.

Zuko cracked open his sleepless eyes, only to see Katara sitting and staring into something into her hand. Without hesitation and without any second thoughts he got up and moved over to her. Why did he do it? Only Agni knows why. Something in the pit of his stomach forced his footsteps, and something in his heart blocked out every other thought in his head. The wind brushed against her smooth cheeks.

Her now unsmiling cheeks.

"Katara? Are you okay?"

He sat down in front of her, looking at her with concern. His voice was barely above a whisper, just barely escaping his lips. His amber eyes strained to lock on her blue ones, but they stared at the ground and her dark hand.

Without looking up she opened her closed fist, and inside was the very necklace that was always around her neck. Immediately he understood. He had heard all those words to confirm his thought. Although he never thought of his before, he never did forget it. Never once. It was her mother...

Suddenly, just very suddenly, another thought entered his mind and escaped through his voice.

"You know...y-your mother must have been very...b-beautiful.."

Looking up, she stared at him in disbelief. Zuko turned his head downward, not believing that he of all people just said. that. Katara leaned closer, closing her fist that held the necklace. Blinking her soft blue eyes, she whispered back to him.

"Why do you say that?"

Zuko blushed, unable to control the heat in his face. Stuttering and spilling his words out, he kept his eyes anywhere but her face. Why didn't he ever think before he spoke? Hadn't he learned the hard way before?

"W-well...your brother said, um, you look...like your mom...and...um...y-your very...p-pretty."

Was her _hearing_ correct? Did Zuko say what she just thought she did...?

And without another sound, she leaned closer and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Oh how she loved to _hear_ that boy stutter and blush, especially when it was about_ her._

**

* * *

****a/n**

**Review!**

**-karen**


	31. Touch

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Yeah I know, a lot of implied Kataang (FROM AANG'S VIEW!) This is all about Aang. It's about how he feels about all this Zutara-ness.**

**A bit angsty right? Tiny bit.**

**

* * *

**

**Touch**

Life was unfair.

He could handle pain. That was easy. Lightning and bruises filled his body, but he'd be alright. They could starve him, and physically hurt him any day and he would live. But there was something so much worse. She could have abused him. Beat him till he was barely alive. He would still love her. But he almost died when she said she was in love.

With_ someone_ else. And not _him._

Now his world came crashing on his shoulders, without a break. He grabbed his chest, his heart discovering the true pain to life. Why were the Spirits so cruel? His soul was finding out the hard way of such a tormenting fate. It was worse than death. In truth he would rather be dead, than feel this pain.

Heart break.

The boy had _said _that he had moved on. But that was a lie. He had left a sliver of his heart, always open. Just for her. And only for her. Just in case...just in case she came back to him. For no speed on earth could move as fast as his love for her.

He did not want to be jealous.

But he was.

How dare he take her away from him? He shared so much with her! Their first blush, kiss, and love. But now, that had been all stolen from him. He blamed himself for all the unspoken words and all the things he never did. Now she was gone from him, all because he had been too late...

With envious eyes he stared at the two, a fire burning through his veins.

How he longed to be in that firebender's place. He wanted to be the one feeling the _touch_ of her soft hair, and lips against his own.

Even though he would die just to feel her loving _touch_ again, he never will.

Life was unfair and so terribly cruel.

**

* * *

****a/n**

**Review please! I know this one isn't my best, but I run out of ideas sometimes. Dx**

**(Anyone got an idea for smell?)**

**-karen**


	32. Taste

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**Taste**

"Please! Just this one tiny favor..."

"No."

Zuko crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at the waterbender. Here she was holding a basket of dirty laundry and asking him to do this chore for her. Of course he wasn't going to do it. Who would really risk the chance of getting near Sokka's deadly socks? Aang's clothes weren't panda lilies either. Disgusting peasants they were. And now Katara was giving him this look...oh curse her overly cute smile and eyes.

"Katara, give me on good reason why."

She took a moment to ponder this, and Zuko planted his feet firmly on the ground. Without hesitation she dropped the basket to the side and kept moving closer. What on Agni was she doing...?

"Uh? Katara? What are you--MMPH!"

That sneaky waterbender girl had kissed him in mid sentence, with passion and desire all in the mix. Her hands on either side of his face, she ran her hands through his shaggy hair. The firebender had no idea THAT was going to happen. So when she pulled away his once crossed stiff arms were by his side, a blush the color of the sun on his pale cheeks. Zuko couldn't think nor move, as he stood like a stone. His lips moved unconsciously moved forward wanting to _taste_ more of that unexpected kiss.

But she moved away from his grasp, grinning like a mad woman.

"Hm. Will that do?"

He nodded without a word, still in the state of shock. Katara shoved the basket of laundry into his stone still arms, and he didn't complain one bit. He just held the basket, trying to regain the ability to think again. Katara skipped away, a triumphant smile on her lips.

Oh the _taste_ of sweet victory.

**

* * *

****a/n**

**Haha. Sneaky Katara.  
Review!**

**-karen**


	33. Smell

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**(This was deliberate mistakes's idea, and since she graciously gives me lost of much needed reviews and advise, plus the idea gave me an inspiration. So I decided to morph her idea to my writing.)**

**

* * *

**

**Smell**

There was something strange and odd about the fire tonight in Katara's opinion.

Or perhaps it was the lack of something, that screamed something was wrong.

Shutting her eyes and grasping the smell of everything around her, one smell came into her mind.

The fire.

It's dancing flames rode on the breeze, tickling her nose and all her thoughts. The burn of the wood tangled inside her heart, imprinting it's place in her life. It's burning ashes captured her train of thought, locking her blue eyes on that golden fire that danced and breathed right in front of her. Every moment the fire grew and shrank but the _smell_ lingered forever. It drove her insane, and she loved every moment of it.

Strangely...it reminded her of someone...she just couldn't put her finger on it...

"Peasant, get back to bed. It's my turn for watch."

Ah. There he was.

"Finally, Zuko! I was wondering when you'd come back from your walk. No worries, after a moment I was positive you'd be here any second."

"And how is that, Katara?"

"Please, I could _smell_ you a mile away."

She never did add that she loved his wonderful _smel__l_...

One day she swore to herself. One day she'd tell him...

**

* * *

**

**a/n**

**Dx I didn't like this one too much... **

Probably my least fav of all of them.

Ah well. I had a terrible headache while writing this. Perhaps that has something to do with it.  
Yeah, blame allergy season.

Review!

**-karen**


	34. Beyond The Point

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Hey, I know my last one wasn't all that well...well...AT ALL. But thanks for the people who still reviewed, it really means a lot to me.  
This is a VERY RANDOM IDEA. Kay:D -does a dance- 187 reviews and over 14778 hits! Thanks so much!

* * *

"Do you think...we should wake them up?"

Aang, Toph and Iroh stood in circle, observing the scene. Iroh had the widest grin on his face, and his hands resting inside his sleeves.Toph had a hand over her mouth giggling like the crazy earthbender she was. Aang could only blink, trying to figure out how to fix everything.

"I'm going to wake Snoozles...this is hilarious..."

Aang shook his head, quickly clasping his small hand over her mouth the second she was ready to call out the brother's name. Oh no. Oh Spirits no. If Sokka saw this, or even heard of it, it would not be pretty. The world would probably end the minute he knew about this.

But he _wasn't_ going to find out. Not if Aang could help it.

"Must have been a hard and long night..."

Everybody stared at the earthbender before she quickly took back her words and spit them back out.

"NOT LIKE THAT! Oh crud...that came out ALL wrong..."

Aang shook his head, holding out his hands. This peacemaker had settled many things before, but this...this was something new. And difficult. Nothing had prepared the Dragon of the West for this either. Not military experience, or even life itself. But nobody said he was complaining.

"Let's pretend this never happened. Okay? We never saw this..."

"And nobody tell Sokka anything."

They turned around and slipped back into their sleeping bags, ignoring the scene behind them.

There was no way Sokka was going to find out that somehow Katara had managed to fall asleep right next to Zuko. Well actually it looked more like they were hugging. And well...Katara was somewhat half on top of the firebender, and Zuko's hand had managed to snake around her waist. Also they looked like they were smiling...

But that was_ really_ beyond the point.

**

* * *

a/n**

**All the cool kids were doing it. So I decided to do one where they sleep in odd positions also.  
Should I continue this and write about how they wake up like that? XD  
Your choice. **

Review!  
-karen


	35. Good Sleep

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**This is the continuation of the previous chapter since everyone wanted it. Oh, I had fun making this.**

* * *

Katara was having a wonderful dream.

She couldn't remember it all. But it had something to do with exotic fruits and penguins. For some odd reason...

But she did remember there was a guy in it. A _really_ handsome guy. She never saw his face... but she did remember running into his arms and having a happily ever after. And that where the weird fruits and penguins mixed in. Somewhere along there.

It was still to early in the morning for her to wake up, but when she felt something brush against her butt...she immediately woke up.

Cracking open her blue eyes she still saw blackness...that was strange.

Finally she realized that this was not her sleeping bag. It was far to soft and warm...and it was breathing.

Oh no...Oh Spirits no...

But to her confirmation she had fallen asleep on top of Zuko.

Don't the Spirits just love her?

Her face was buried in his chest and her hand was on his chest, another near his neck. Moving her head up she was able to see just how close they really were. Barely a few inches separated their lips and she quickly tensed up. In shock, she squirmed just the tiniest bit.

Which was just great. Just fabulous, with Zuko being a light sleeper and all.

As soon as felt something on top him move, his opened his eyes and did something else.

His hand which was snaked around Katara's waist automatically pulled down near his body, which of course slammed her closer to his surprise. With a small scream she felt herself get pulled closer and her lips just had to land on his. Just_ had _to.

Zuko was in complete shock when all this happened, and it had all happened way to fast for his body to even process it all out. All he knew was that he had awaken from a very pleasant dream and know his lips were plastered to something. After he blinking he realized just what that something was.

Oh Agni. It was Katara.

They hesitated for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. The accidental kiss lingered for a few moments, both not sure what they were supposed to do. Finally they pulled apart, scrambling away from each other. Both with red hot cheeks they were only able to stutter out unintelligible words, blinking at what just happened.

Katara quickly stood up but as soon as she did, she tripped. Of course, Zuko's foot just had to be on her skirt. Just _had_ to. She gave another small scream as she was lunged forward straight for the firebender. He caught her with ease, both still blushing. As she landed in his lap, his eyes grew wide. Catching her bridal style, one hand on her back and one under her legs, she looked up at him.

A loud maniacal laughter from a _certain_ earth bender rang through the camp as well as the aged chuckle from the Dragon of the West. The Avatar desperately tried to hush them, but the two would just not shut up. They had scene everything. The awakening, the kiss, the fall, the catch, and now the blushes.

All of them. Including Sokka.

When the two heard the laughs, they were both nearly scared to death. Turning their heads as their hearts were ready to jump out, their eyes landed on the others in the camp. Oh, this could not end well There was nothing else that they wished for more to just disappear and shrink away. But of course the staring eyes were thinking something else otherwise.

"You know what? I'm going to forget this happened. I know I'm going to have nightmares about this with evil Fire Nation babies and crazy stuff attacking me, but I'll take care of this in the morning...I did not get enough sleep for this mess..."

Sokka stated this with a forced tone, hiding his groaning head under his pillow.

Toph just had to speak out. Just _had_ to add her own opinion.

"Oh Sokka. I bet you would have had enough sleep if you slept just as well as Zuko. I'm pretty sure he was smiling in his sleep while he was holding Katara and stroking her hair..."

Thanks to his good sleep, Zuko was able to run away from Sokka's deadly weapons in the end.

* * *

**a/n  
****Ending's a little weak and it ended up being pretty long, I guess it's OK. **

Not the best, not that great, just OK. Ah well.

Review, please!

EDIT: uffda1nat gave me a some good advice, so I listened. Thanks for the review and help! Tweaked the ending for you a little bit.

**-karen**


	36. Rumors

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
(This is very short, just something before I hop into bed.)  
Just a quick oneshot that has been torturing my mind to get on paper. So here you go.**

**Oh and; **

Jesse Lin: To your question, the answer is YES! I would love for you to give me challenge. :D  


* * *

"Hey...what is the real reason the war started? Do you know..?"

Sokka twiddled his thumbs, staring across the camp directing his question toward both Zuko and Iroh.  
Surely, they were royalty of the Fire Nation...they would know right? It always bothered him, and maybe this could be his chance to find out.

Zuko's golden eyes stared into the fire, matching the dancing colors as they taunted his thoughts. Without looking up he simply answered, "Power."

Iroh sipped his tea and looked up, holding a finger. The Dragon of the West had another answer, for his knowledge exceeded them all. Years of listening and learning has taught him many things, but what he was about to say was something he had never repeated in his entire life.

"Actually, there is a rumor. That in our bloodline of the Fire Nation, in my bloodline and Zuko's also, that many generations before us, there was a different reason."

Everyone listened, straining their ears to hear every single word. None spoke, only listened and watched.

"That reason, is love, children. I do not know if it is true, but I have heard many different rumors and stories of it. A past Fire Lord was once in love with a woman of a different nation, but another man stole her away from him. A reason to why the Fire Nation held such strong grudges against the other nations, to prove that he was inferior. After so many years of hate, it has been imprinted into our nation's leaders. Therefore, hate has become just another trait to our pitiful world."

A moment of silence fluttered in the camp, until finally one spoke.

"That's really interesting. But I personally don't understand it. There's always other people in the world, why cause such a big deal just for one person? Oh well, you said it was rumor after all."

Aang spoke this softly, his small childish mind unable to comprehend the lies and the true color behind the war. It was an ugly color. Full of hate and discrimination. But Aang was a peaceful child, and his ignorance was ignored.

Zuko spoke nothing, staring into that fire. But his eyes trailed to someone else.

They landed on her.

His golden eyes watched the waterbender, finally understand what his uncle had meant.

When he saw the way Aang looked at Katara, or any other man, he felt what generations before him felt.  
He was wrong, the Avatar was wrong. Zuko would make a big deal any day just for that one person. That one person that meant the world to him. Before, it was for Aang. His world, and his honor depended on the Avatar. And that was a big deal.

But now, it was someone else.

Now it was her.

His life depended on her. For her undying love.

Aang was right about one thing, there was other people in the world.

But that didn't mean they were the _right _people.

**

* * *

a/n**

**Kinda weird right?...yeah. **

Just a small filler that has been bugging me.

Oh and don't believe the whole 'grudge for love' thing. I made that up. XD  
Review!

**-karen**


	37. Cake

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Okay this was a challenge from Jesse Lin. Whoo! This is what her challenge was;

'My challenge to is to begin the first sentence of your drabble with this:

"Please tell me that's not going to be part of my birthday dinner this evening."

and end with this:

"Because I want to see how far I can before I have to stop." '

**It may not seem like it, but this was HARD and certainly challenging. **

**The plot and scene took forever to come up, I had a whole notebook page filled with ideas to match her challenge. This is what I came up with. I hope you like it Jesse Lin. If you don't, let me know, because I can make another one. Really, I will do it. I want to make sure it fits your expectations. Review! **

(Have a very special request? Or a challenge for me? Give it to me in your review, or email it to me if you don't want the public to see it. I love challenges!)

**-karen**

* * *

"Please tell me that's not going to be part of my birthday dinner this evening." 

Katara looked down at the revolting_ thing._

"Of course not silly! This is your birthday cake! This is just the dessert!"

The water bender's lips formed a false smile, looking at the homemade cake Aang was holding. Toph, Zuko, and Sokka stood around her, waiting for her reaction. Taking a moment to think of what to say, she looked up at the so called cake in their hands and back up at their smiling faces.

"That is so sweet you guys."

It really was sweet.

But she never did say that it _looked_ sweet.

She couldn't even say if it looked edible.

Grabbing the deformed thing called cake, she placed it on the ground and looked back up at them. The blue pin in her hair was a gift from everyone, truly it was beautiful (and awfully expensive) and it made her happy to know they did this all for her.

As hours and laughter passed, everyone was around the camp either sipping tea or listening to each other tell jokes and stories. Zuko had finally gotten the chance to talk to Katara alone. As he looked at the new fifteen year old, he suddenly got very nervous. It was his chance...now was his chance...

He looked into her blue eyes and she stared back, the moment between them so very tender. A blush appeared on both their face and he felt himself leaning in. So slowly, the air between their lips slowly disappearing. They were so close, but yet so far. Nervously they leaned in just a tiny bit closer, finally shutting the lids of their eyes. Everything was perfect...they were alone in the woods...just the two of them...finally that long awaited kiss...

Boy, was that over quickly.

Before they could kiss it seemed the entire group had decided to run through the woods.

"KA-TA-RA! TIME FOR CAKE!"

Oh that stupid deformed ugly little cake.

Aang and Sokka excitingly ran and grabbed her arm, dragging her back to the camp. Leaving Zuko aggravated and wishing he had found a better hiding place. Katara looked back with an apologetic face, while Aang and Sokka hurried her to cut her fifteenth birthday cake.

Zuko kicked a rock crossing his arms and behind him he could hear small chuckles.

Turning around both Iroh and Toph stood there, watching the boy.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Zuko asked clearly confused and embarrassed. He stammered his words, stepping back from the two. They looked scary. Terrifying in fact. To be honest, he was afraid to hear their answer.

"Long enough to know your wimp, Princess."

"Princess?! Wimp!?"

"She's right, nephew."

"Uncle!"

Toph shook her head, laughing evilly. The earth bender moved forward, crossing her arms.

"Does it really take you five minutes to move your big hot head? Or were you going to stand there for another hour till you finally had the guts to kiss her?"

"I...I...was..nervous..."

"Wimp."

Toph jabbed Iroh in the stomach with her elbow giving him a sly wink. Cracking her fingers she held out her hands in explanation. "Looks like your going to need help so..."

Without a warning she cupped her hands over began to yell,

"KATARA! ZUKO WANTS TO GIVE YOU SOMETHI--"

She was cut off by Zuko's hand who was desperately trying to shut her up.

To his luck she came running, happy to be away from that horrible cake.

"What is it Zuko?"

Quickly turning his head around her hissed at the blind earth bender,

"Why do you feel the need to do that!?"

With a smirk, and the scuff of her heel, Toph crossed her arms as the ground under Zuko's and Katara's feet moved and they just _accidentally _got smashed into each other.

With just the tiniest bit of help from Toph.

Since Zuko's lips were currently busy, the Blind Bandit answered his question.

"Because I want to see how far I can before I have to stop."


	38. Hands

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Another challenge from TimeStream. Wow, challenges are hard!  
Here was her challenge;**

**Start with "Step three: slide on, press firmly..."**

**End with "I bet you anything Toph is listening."**

**And have it relate to Cream pie.**

**Haha. Took me like 24 hours to come up with something to go with the first line AND have it relate to cream pie. Here you go TimeStream, I tried my hardest. Dx  
****Please review! And remember, I am still taking challenges.  
-karen  
**

* * *

"Step three: slide on, press firmly..."

Zuko gave a grunt, but it was slowly followed by a soft moan.

"Are you sure your doing it right?"

He asked quietly, shutting his eyes. The firebender's tense body finally gave in and relaxed, letting the waterbender do her work. He never asked her to do this, but she did it with pleasure and no questions. And you never say no to her anyway, she's got a glare that can kill. Besides, he was enjoying this.

"It's an old family secret! Of course I know how."

"Then why are you saying the steps out loud?"

Silence was his answer as she paused her work. Katara removed her hands and scratched her chin. Blinking her blue eyes she saw Zuko narrow his eyes at her.

"Katara, do you have any idea what your doing?"

Stammering her words she spit them out, "Yes! What do you take me for? An idiot? I've seen this done before many times, I've just never...actually...done it."

"That's a relief..." His voice dripped with sarcasm as he gave a small grunt when Katara purposely hurt him by pressing to hard.

"Shut up and eat your cream pie."

She shoved the rest of the cake into his mouth, where he nearly gagged on the surprise. It seemed to shut him for a while and Katara smiled with victory, licking the extra cream on her finger tips. Zuko opened his mouth to say something but Katara quickly interrupted him.

"Don't you dare complain about my cooking. If you do, I'll stop what I'm doing and I swear I'll never do it again, not even if you beg for my mercy. Plus, I'll hurt you."

The idea of her stopping her work was like the end of the world to him, so he decided to just shut his mouth and close his eyes. Her hands felt like soft waves, knowing just the right places to hit. He drifted away to dream land, sighing happily.

Katara moved down, biting her lip as she concentrated on her work. Zuko gave a silent moan, his eyes fluttering to the top of his head. The waterbender smiled, pleased that she was doing it right. Before Zuko could think what he was about to say he said to her,

"Whatever your doing, it feels _really_ good..."

"Thanks..."

Zuko decided that the word she was doing deserved a compliment, but once again his mind began to speak before even processing a single syllable.

"You have...nice...hands?"

A blush appeared on both of their cheeks and the speed of their hearts raced.

Katara who had been sitting on Zuko's shirtless back, rubbing homemade cream from plants and mushrooms on the nasty rash on his back, paused after she slapped some more of the goo on his skin. Somehow earlier that day he fell in a bush of wierd flowers or something. So now with a giant pink rash on his back, he was letting Katara rub some more wierd plants on his back. Katara had said that it was better to do this than healing, so he wouldn't get sick with fevers and become delusional in the future. (And after experiencing Sokka delusional twice, she never wanted to experience it again.) He felt that maybe what he had said was, well, stupid. But quickly he found out that wasn't the reason why she had stopped her massage. It was because of a horrible, terrifying noise that would haunt their dreams forever.

The sound of maniacal laughter quickly followed by snickers and giggles of doom.

"I bet you anything Toph is listening."


	39. Blessings and Plans

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Oh my. Another challenge. This one from, Hollywoodland. Here it is;**

"**It's about time." **

then the last line,

"I told her so you'd hear it."

**(I have TWO more challenges after this one. XD Oh god, you guys come up with some good lines. I don't know if this is any good, but yeah...it was hard!) **

Preston78: About your challenge, I'm sorry, I don't do song fics. Not my thing, sorry. You can give me another challenge to replace that one if you want. 

**This was REALLY hard. It's not my best...I'm sorry...I couldn't think of anything better. This is post-war, Zuko is Fire Lord.**

* * *

"It's about time."

Zuko sat at his desk, Fire Lord crown on his head his hands clasped together on the magnificently crafted piece of furniture. Katara sat next to him, nervously twisting her hair around her finger. Sokka walked in, late as usual, and took a seat in front on them.

"So...why did you call me in here again?" The water tribe warrior casually leaned back in his chair, running his dark hand along the edge on the arm rest. Of course it was red. Everything was red. And it annoyed him, terribly.

Katara leaned closer staring into the matching blue eyes of her brother. Quietly she said to him, the look of innocence plastered to her face.

"Sokka? As you know our wedding is one week. Are you coming? Dad is...and Grangran...and even Bato...please tell me you'll be there."

Sokka's eyes narrowed as he placed a hand to his head and groaned. Giving the slightest nod, he shut his eyes painfully not wanting to look up at his sister and soon to be brother-in-law. Immediately Katara smiled running around the desk and wrapping her arms around Sokka's sulking body.

"Your the best brother Sokka! I knew you would be there! Thank you! Thank you! Wait till I tell Aang and Toph!" The water bender rushed out the door excitingly calling out to her friends. Leaving Zuko and Sokka alone.

Removing his hand from his head which was getting a headache every growing second, the blue eyes boy locked on the golden eyes across of him. Zuko uncomfortable cleared his throat not knowing exactly what to do. Shifting in his seat, he diverted his eyes from Sokka's. But the Water Tribe warrior's glare did not move the slightest bit.

"I still can't believe I actually agreed to this marriage two months, five days and three and half hours ago."

Zuko looked at Sokka when he spoke, scared that he knew the exact date and time when he asked permission to marry Katara. Oh that wasn't a happy day...at least he accepted. He never did say that he was happy about it though. With a sigh Sokka sat up straight in his chair, looking at the Fire Lord dead in the eye.

"I guess it's about time I give you my blessings. Our father will do it too, but I've decided your going to _need _my special and personal blessings."

Zuko gulped, raising an eyebrow at him. "Thank you...I think." He stood when Sokka did, and watched the boy with a careful eye as Sokka walked around the desk to stand in front of the firebender. Cracking his neck, Sokka looked him in the eyes and said with a low voice,

"I, Sokka, eldest son of Hakoda the Southern Water Tribe Head chief, give Fire Lord Zuko my blessings as he proceeds to marry my beloved little sister Katara."

Zuko opened his mouth to thank the boy but Sokka quickly interrupted him.

"Okay, blessing time over."

The Water Tribe boy warrior moved closer jabbing his finger at Zuko's chest and giving him a look that could kill. Sokka was about to nearly twitch, his voice even lower and on the verge of growling. Anybody with the brain of a hogmonkey could tell he was serious. Dead serious.

"If you ever hurt my sister in any way humanly possible, I swear I will kill you. I will hunt you to the ends of the earth, and drag you to the coldest and darkest corner of the world. That's where I'll hurt you until your barely alive, cut off your hands and feet, and make you beg. Then I'll curse your body in the Spirit's name, and throw you into the ocean where you will be eaten alive."

Zuko stood with his mouth nearly open, not wanting to move under the glare of Sokka. With a whisper, Zuko asked Sokka once single question.

"How long have you had that planned out?"

"Since the day I saw you, Zuko."

The Fire Lord nodded, not sure if he should be afraid of the other thoughts inside that boys head or if he was kidding. Sokka stepped back, crossing his arms.

"Look your a decent guy, Zuko. A good all around guy who just happens to be marrying my sister. And if you make her happy, then for the sake of all things good, go on ahead and marry her."

"Thank you Sokka. I really appreciate it."

Sokka turned around and began to walk out but Zuko called out his name to stop him. One thing was bugging his mind.

"Sokka! Wait! Katara said that you told her she had a horrible taste in men...why? What is that supposed to mean?"

The Water Tribe boy turned around looking at Zuko with expectant eyes. Pointing a finger at Zuko, Sokka smirked.

"Oh I didn't say that to offend Katara in anyway."

Walking out the door he added, calling out to Zuko over his shoulder with a bigger smirk on his lips.

"I told her so you'd hear it."


	40. Chocolate

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**ANOTHER CHALLENGE. Oh my. **

This is from HeartofFire-SoulofWater. Here is the challenge;

**Start with, "Go sit in the corner and cry." **

and end with, "Because I ALWAYS win."

And have it do with chocolate...xD

This was well...hard. XD  
Review!

**-karen**

**I probably should have used this idea for a more ROMANTIC one, but yeah...maybe I will in the future. For now, it shall not be romantic. XD**

* * *

"Go sit in the corner and cry."

Katara glared up at Zuko, hugging her knees. The firebender rolled his eyes as the waterbender growled at him. Ever since arriving, Katara had done nothing but complain. Complain and talk.

"This all your fault." Katara snarled at him, and oh boy...if looks could kill.

In truth, it was. As the two sat in the cave, the entire scene played before their eyes. Katara and Zuko had to go and look for food and wood since it was their turn. Somehow they got lost and a huge storm came. As water poured and lightning boomed outside, the two grumpily had to settle for this tiny and cave as shelter.

As they sat next to each other, without saying a single word, a small noise came from Zuko.

Well, to be exact, his stomach.

Katara heard the loud and long growl from his stomach, and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Look likes someone's hungry."

The firebender nodded angrily glancing over at Katara. An evil smile rested on her lips as she lifted the hem of her skirt. On the other side of her skirt was a small pocket, carefully she took out something...but...what was it?

One whiff of the smell and Zuko knew exactly what it was.

Chocolate.

Licking his lips the firebender turned to her and held out his hand expectingly.

Katara shook her head, lifting the small bar of chocolate to her mouth. Parting her lips, she teased him as she watched his hungry eyes. So maybe this wasn't going to be so boring as she thought.

"Katara! Give that to me! I didn't have any lunch!"

The waterbender smirked, shaking her head. Taking a bite from that delicious chocolate, his mouth soon become to water and his stomach began to scream some more at him. It was all her brother's fault. Eating his lunch when he wasn't looking...stupid good for nothing...

And without even thinking twice he pounced at her, his hunger acting first instead of his mind. She gave a small squeal as they began to roll around the small cave, the chocolate in her hand. In the midst of their tackling Katara's braid had come undone and her hair was a complete mess. Finally after moments of rolling around Zuko had been able to snatch the chocolate from her.

They landed, panting, as they were out of breath. He was on his fours, his knees and his hands the only thing holding him up. Under him, only inches under him was Katara flat on her back. Oh Spirits she was beautiful with her hair down. Every deep breath they took, their chests brushed against each other ever so neatly.

And slowly they leaned in, their lips no longer hungry for the chocolate. As they finally brushed against each other, planting a tender kiss on each other, Zuko broke the kiss and yelled,

"HEY!"

From below him during the kiss Katara had sneakingly grabbed the chocolate from his buttery hands with ease. As he glared at her, she shoved the chocolate into her mouth. A smile on her lips and her eyes sparkling, Zuko asked with the low voice,

"How could I let that happen?"

Katara shrugged and gave him a kiss on the lips (that tasted like chocolate), replying in a cheery voice.

"Because I ALWAYS win."


	41. Blunt

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Challenge from TimeStream. And yeah, I guess I agree. XD Sure why not? I like deals. XD **

Here's her challenge.

**Start: "Aang...what are you doing with that blunt stick?" **

End with: "Katara...what are YOU dong with that blunt stick?"

**I can make it sexy , but I don't know if I can make it all angst-ness like you wanted. But I will try!**

**Review!**

**-karen**

* * *

"Aang...what are you doing with that blunt stick?"

Katara asked, as she watched the airbender with wide eyes.

Today, was not going to be a good day. That much she knew.

From behind the Avatar, Sokka appeared. Which made her day positively worse. She knew she should have slept in this morning, but noooo, she didn't. Sokka stood next to Aang, as they both wore the same expression. After a moment of silence, the brother spoke.

"Yes Aang. What ARE you doing? What are you an idiot? Give me that." He snatched the stick from Aang's hand, throwing it roughly aside. Shaking his head at Aang, he give an exasperated sigh and rolled his blue eyes. Picking up something from the ground, he turned to face the bald monk.

"Here you go! Take this dangerously sharp pointy stick instead."

On the ground where Katara was, she yelled at her brother, "SOKKA!"

She still didn't understand why they were so upset.

As Katara looked up she glanced at Zuko. Who she happened to be sitting next to. And yes, he was shirtless...but don't all guys do that? Come on, Aang sometimes walks around in his underwear. And yes she was in her underclothes...but it was a hot summer day! Did they want her to faint from the heat? And yes they had caught them kissing by the river instead of sparring like they told everyone else...but that she could blame on Zuko. Not her fault he was so darn handsome.

From beside Katara, Zuko blasted a ball of fire at Aang's stick, watching as it fell apart.

Sokka turned toward them, narrowing his glaring eyes. "Katara get up. And for Spirit's sake, go get some clothes on."

Aang nodded, but Katara yelled at her brother. "You can't tell me what to do!"

Sokka shrugged and Aang mumbled something under his breath.

Every head turned toward him and asked at the exact same time, "What?"

Aang nodded his head but Sokka jabbed him in the ribs, everyone waiting for him to spit it out.

"I said, I can't believe the way that I reacted...after seeing you two..."

Sokka snorted at this.

"Sorry? Sorry for what? If your sorry for Katara's terrible behavior and poor taste is guys, then so am I."

Katara twitched and Zuko had to grab her shoulders and hold her back from attacking her brother. But the strong firebender was not capable of holding her back forever. The waterbender grabbed something beside her, lifting it threateningly above her head.

Right before Katara through the object at Sokka, aiming somewhere below the waist but above the knees, Aang asked with a worried expression.

"Katara...what are YOU doing with that blunt stick?"


	42. Special Tea

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**And again, ANOTHER CHALLENGE. This one from, Artemis-Delilah-Avari.  
Okay. This one will be...INSANE. DO YOU HEAR ME, INSANE!**

**She didn't ask for the "first line, last line" thing. All the bold lines are what she asked for. She asked for a total of, 9 lines. And I have to used them all. Beware nearly everyone is OC and totally...insane. Just remember, I was probably on something while I wrote this. XD  
Oh and I didn't used them in the order that you listed them, I hope that is okay.**

**Warning: Extreme OC and craziness that might burn your eyes.**

**Review...if you dare. xD  
-karen**

**

* * *

**

**"What in Spirit's name are you doing with that hogmonkey?!?"**

Katara nearly screamed, stopping dead in her tracks. Was that...that...Zuko!?

The waterbender dropped the laundry she was doing, her mouth gaping at the scene.

All she could see was Aang, Toph, and Sokka trying to cover up something. And a poor hogmonkey was dragging himself away and for some strange reason he had fruit smashed all over his face.

**"Toph, um, that's not where that normally goes."**

Aang whispered loudly at Toph, who was stomped her foot and yelled back at him. "I don't care, Twinkle toes!" The Avatar elbowed everyone, pointing in Katara's direction. Sokka threw his arms in the air yelling,

**"I don't care! I'm high on tea!"**

"No your not. Liar."

"Shut up Toph. If I'm high on tea, Katara won't blame this situation on me."

"But Sokka! This IS your fault!"

"Aang...shut your air hole. I don't want to be reminded."

Katara interrupted their conversation running toward the arguing group. Placing her hands on Sokka's and Aang's shoulders she shoved them out of the way before they could say anything. And a horrible sight was laid before her very eyes.

Zuko.

He was sitting on the ground with his mouth hanging open and a glazed look on his eyes. And a horrible grin that scared the living day lights out of him. And the sock that had been shoved into his mouth by Toph had been spit out and Zuko was singing something about flowers.  
**"Happy happy, joy joy!"** He was saying to himself in an incredibly high voice.

"Oh. My. Spirits. What...happened..." Katara turned slowly toward them, her left eye twitching. Toph and Aang shoved Sokka forward, leaving him to deal with his angry sister.

"Okay Katara...my lovely and dear sister...the best waterbender in the whole world...you know how much I love you right? Cause your so smart and wonder-"

"Get to the point before I freeze you to that tree."

"Yes my dear sister! The point...yeah...about the point. You know how Iroh left for the day to go to the Pai Sho contest? Yeah, Zuko wanted some tea and I searched through Iroh's stuff and found this 'special' tea and decided to let Zuko try it...thought it would be funny...but then we saw the side effects."

From behind them Zuko started to yell, **"Oh my god! The air's on fire! Quick, save the air!"**

Sokka rolled his eyes, walking forward. **"Where in Spirit's name is my machete?!?"** Because he really wanted to knock that firebender out. He was getting on his last nerves.

Aang looked up pointing at the river, "Didn't he throw that in the river when he started dancing and he thought the grass was trying to eat him?" Sokka smacked his forehead, groaning. "Of course...how could I forget...Toph was the one who had to start making stupid comments that made him hyper..."

Toph stomped her foot yelled and the earth under her started to crack, and Sokka flinched back in fear.

**"Well, if YOU hadn't gotten him drunk, this NEVER would have happened!"**

Katara heard Toph's words and jerked her head at Sokka. "This is your fault!? Your the one who made him drink this!?" The waterbender screamed at her brother, "You better fix this right now!"

Sokka scoffed folding his arms. "I already tried! Besides I doubt anything can be fixed at this very moment. If it does, then I'm his brother-in-law." The last part was dripping with extreme sarcasm, as he rolled his eyes. But beside Katara stood Zuko, with the biggest smile on his face.

"Your my brother-in-law?" He asked with a cheery voice, but Sokka only raised an eyebrow.

"Uh..n-"

"THEN THAT MEANS YOUR MY WIFE!" Zuko turned to Katara, wrapping his arms the scared waterbender. With Zuko's strong arms around her in a bear hug, she gasped and screamed out, "FIX IT, SOKKA! FIX THIS NOW!"

Aang rushed over to help Katara from being crushed but Zuko quickly shot a blast a fire and pointed his finger at him. With a low voice he said to the Avatar,

"Don't touch my wife."

Katara shoved Zuko to the ground and screamed again at her brother,

**"That's it, all of Iroh's 'special' tea is going in the river!"**

Aang was hiding behind Toph not knowing who to be more scared of. Katara or delusional Zuko? Toph chuckled under her breath and whispered to Aang something about how Sugar Queen was probably enjoying the idea of being married to Zuko.

On the ground Zuko had grabbed Katara's hand and began to nuzzle his cheek against her dark soft hand.

"Your pweety...and nice...hands..." He giggled as if he was a school boy in love.

Sokka smacked himself in the forehead muttering about how he REALLY wanted his machete right now.

The angry waterbender blinked staring at the group, and was on the verge to explode.

If they had been someone watching, they would have seen a bald boy cowering behind a blind girl, a boy in blue cursing every single spirit known to man (excluding the Moon), and a scarred boy rubbing his cheek to the hand of a girl in blue.

To anyone normal it would be very scary.

To Katara, all she saw was a very dead brother.

**"This all your fault Sokka."**

* * *

**I told you it was insane.  
Remember all the bold lines were the quotes I was told to use for the challenge.  
Review!  
-karen (again)**


	43. Moms Are Always Right

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

About your challenges guys...they must be postponed for a little while. Do you know why?

Because today is a special day...:D

Happy Mother's Day!

Today, I dedicate my drabbles to mothers, and grandmothers, and soon to be mothers. And to all those who have lost a mother. What could possibly be a better Mother's Day drabble than a Zutara drabble? Nothing, that's what. :D

So today, I give you pure fluff, in honor of this special day.  
Now read and review, and give your Mommy a big hug.

-karen

* * *

The stars from the heavens twinkled down as they smiled down on the earth. 

Two bodies laid under the night sky, with sleepy eyes, and a heavy hearts.

Like a warm blanket, silence wrapped around them, and entangled their souls in peace.

"My mother once said, no matter what, the stars will always connect everyone. Every individual has their place in the sky, and someone is destined to be with them."

Her voice was a small whisper as she said these words to him, her lips brushing against his ear as Katara spoke. On their backs in the soft grass, it was only them. For the others were all asleep, lost in their dreams. But these two laid restless; a boy of fire and a girl of water.

Her hand pointed up to the sky, her dark hand nearly invisible as the dark universe spun high above them. With another whisper she stared into the sky, her hand a small pointer as she told him the names of many constellations, and images, that she had been told from the past.

"See that? That is Agni in his mortal form, when the Spirits once walked on the earth..."

Zuko's eyes had glanced up at the sky, but his eyes fell back down on her pretty face. His golden pairs were locked on her pair blue, his face the picture of peace. She glanced over at him and smiled, and he could not help but smile back. With a whisper, it was his turn to talk now.

"You know, my mother once said, that our hearts say the truth of our life. It never lies, and it always says the right things. We just have to learn to listen and feel our hearts."

Katara studied his face, her hand reaching up to touch her necklace. He watched her and slowly diverted his eyes back to the sky. With both their hands resting at their side, Zuko finally decided to listen to his own heart. Slowly, so very slowly, he placed his hand over hers and held it. She glanced at him but he did not tear his eyes from the brilliant sky. Sliding his hand that held hers to his chest, he rested her hand on top of his heart. With his hand on top of her small and dark hand, he whispered once again to her.

"So, everyone has a place in the sky?"

A nod was his answer, along with a blush. Quietly, he turned his gaze back to her face.

"Do you know what my heart is saying?"

Katara scooted closer, her hand still on his chest as his rested on top. Her blue eyes locked on his and with the slightest whisper, she answered him. "What is it saying?" Zuko blinked and ran his thumb once over her hand.

"It's saying...that...I love you..."

Katara looked up once more, a smile planted on her lips. Pointing in the sky, she answered him.

"Do you know what those stars are?"

Zuko shook his head, still holding her hand. As the stars seemed to shine even brighter, they looked down upon them. A feeling had captured his heart and he liked it. As her eyes glistened in the sky, he could not tear his gaze away from the frame of her face. When she answered, he was positive of one thing...

"You and me."

The words that their mothers had told them, were the truth.

And they were more than right.


	44. Suggestion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Oh wait! I do own this bowl of cereal...oh crap. I don't even own that. D:**

**Okay, I told you I wouldn't forget about the challenges. Don't worry. **

So here's another one from, Hollywoodland. Here is what she said,

Start: "Zuko, where's the banana and onion juice?"

End with: "Please tell me you did not just suggest that."

**  
This probably was not as good and not much to your expectations...I'm sorry...xD  
**

**Review!**

**-karen**

* * *

"Zuko where's the banana and onion juice?"

The banished prince gave the Avatar a glare, shrugging. With a scowl, he narrowed his eyes and barked his order at Aang. "Stay still and meditate!"

The Avatar quickly went back into his position, with a small squeak.

Unfortunately, Aang was just a child. And Zuko never had much experience with children. Or any experience for the matter...and it just do happened poor Aang had a terrible attention span.

So when the bald headed monk flickered open his eyes when he felt something on his head, he smiled.  
On his arrow was a bright yellow butterfly. Carefully, he held out a finger for it to climb, which it did. With a small giggle, he stood and began to cup the insect in his hands. As it tickled him he finally let it flutter in the air, as he held out his hands as a barrier.

And in just a matter of seconds that butterfly was burned and had become a pile of black...something.

Aang let out a small scream as he fell back, near tears as he saw the beautiful butterfly now dead before him.

Zuko who had been the one who lost his patience and blasted fire at the distraction, glared and was about to lose his temper. "I told you to meditate...not play with bugs..."

Katara who had been observing this, quickly ran over to make sure no one got killed.

Like the poor unfortunate butterfly.

"Um...h-hey Zuko...let's go take a walk. Okay?" It was Katara's way of trying to make sure Zuko calmed down. And for some odd reason, it worked. Nodding as Zuko had to contain himself from burning anyone else, stood up and walked over to the water bender. They walked off silently, the impatience on Zuko's face wearing off with every step.

Aang turned around to see Sokka sharpening his boomerang. With a low voice so that the others would not hear, he said to him,

"It almost seemed that he was eager to go with her..."  
Sokka looked up and nearly twitched, surprised that his timing for making his boomerang was shockingly accurate.

"Please tell me you did not just suggest that."


	45. Bedtime Conversations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Yes, another challenge. This one is from Dragon Jadefire. Here is what it was,

**Start with: "So you had a crush on this Haru character, huh?" **

Middle: "Remember the time you got drunk, Zuko?"

**End: "Zuko have you smelled your dirty socks?! They smell worse than Sokka's dirty socks! And I have smelled his dirty socks, and let me tell you, not pleasant!"**

**This POST-WAR. Katara and Zuko are married. (No children, yet...) xD Wow, this is LONG.**

* * *

"**So, you had a crush on this Haru character, huh?"**

It was a random question from the Fire Lord, as he glanced at his new wife.

Katara looked up from her reading, as she and her husband were laying on the giant royal bed. Raising an eyebrow she shut her book, staring at her husband as if he had grown another head. He gave her an expectant look as he placed aside a pile of important documents.

"What gave you that idea?" She answered his question with a question, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh it's just before we got married...Sokka and I had a talk about all the...erm...previous men in your life." Fire Lord Zuko pulled the silk sheets a tiny bit higher, slightly afraid of the glare his wife was sending him.

"What? You asked my _brother_ about my previous love life, because you couldn't trust me!?"

"No, no, no! It's not that! It's that...wait a second. Did you say l-love?"

Katara wiped away a stray hair from her face, shrugging at her husband. "Maybe." Zuko widened his eyes sitting up instantly as he pushed away the sheets from his body. Which was now rising in temperature way to fast.

"So you were in _love_ with this boy?! That's it, I'm going to have a talk with hi-"

"Zuko! Your over-reacting. I never said love, dear. It was a crush. A silly crush for a silly day."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, honey. I'm married to you right now, aren't I?"

Nodding he laid back down, resting his hands on his chest. Staring at the ceiling he tried to ignore all the stupid questions in his head. Katara had already grabbed her book and began to pick up where she left off. Sitting back up quickly, Zuko asked her rapidly,

"Wait. Why did you have a crush on him?"

Katara rolled her eyes and shut the book, moving her glare over to him. With an exasperated sigh she answered him.

"Because he was nice and kind. Okay? Besides, he was the firs guy my age that I met outside the South Pole. Excluding Aang and Sokka." Holding out her hands to make a point she opened back her book and began to find the last word she read. After a minute or so, he asked once again,

"Wait? What about me? I was the first guy you saw."

Katara rolled her eyes again, shutting her book for the last time and placing it on the table beside her. Rolling to her side she looked him in the eyes and plainly said to him with sarcasm,

"Right honey, you were. Like I would really have a crush on the guy from the Fire Nation who grabs my elderly grandmother and threatens my whole village?"

"What about now? Your married to that guy."

"You changed, Zuko. We all did. You changed for the better and I found out what an amazing and wonderful man you are. Okay? Stop worrying about the past. Besides, you wouldn't grab my grandmother today, now would you?"

"Actually, I'm quite afraid of her, dear."

"Good."

Katara rolled back, laying on her back. After a moment of silence she narrowed her brow. With a serious face, she spoke to him without looking at his face.

**"Remember the time you got drunk, Zuko?"**

The Fire Lord sat back up, holding out his hands as if he were begging. Which he was. How could she keep bringing that up? When would she ever let that go? So this was what Sokka warned him about girls never, EVER forgetting the bad things you do instead of the good things...

"I'm sorry Katara! I really am! Can't we forget about that?! Please!"

The Fire Lady crossed her arms and pouted, "I still don't forgive you for that!"

Zuko sighed and scooted closer, placing an arm around her small body.

"Honey, I was drunk! I saw a woman with a long braid and thought it was you! So then I went and decided to..you know...kiss her...and well...that didn't end well. Especially when you found me."

Silence was his answer, as she turned her head the other way and ignored him.

"Katara, I love you. You know I never meant that. I'm sorry, I truly am...please...forgive me."

Finally Katara nodded, letting her husband hug her as she kissed him on the cheek. They leaned back, his arm on her shoulder as she leaned her head on his chest. Sitting in the peaceful silence, Katara decided it was her turn to ask a question.

"Zuko, I want a big family."

He glanced down at her, as if she was crazy. The Fire Lord nearly choked, as he removed his arm and stared at her for what seemed eternity. She kept a smile on her face, and her eyes never even moved away from his. Finally, he spoke.

"Your very random. Do you know that? And crazy. Yes, you are my very crazy water wife."

Lady Katara nodded happily, still smiling like the very crazy water wife she was.

"I'm serious, Zuko. I want a big family." She said it again, this time her voice was a bit firmer. Zuko shook his head, clearly confused by his wife. Stammering her words, he nodding his head as he spoke.

"Oh you mean like two kids? Right? Yeah, I can handle that..."

"No. I was thinking more along the lines of...five...maybe six..."

"WHAT!?"

"Calm down! It's just...where I grew up family was everything...all my relatives are in the South Pole and well...I just want a big family..."

"But, six!? SIX, KATARA?!"

Katara gave a happy nod, and Zuko only groaned. Rolling her eyes and pouting once more she said a bit to loudly, and purposely,

"Fine. Maybe Haru will birth my children."

"WHAT!? You did not just say what I think you said."

Katara stared at him and Zuko did the same, and they said nothing for several minutes.  
Until finally, Zuko said what was on both of their minds. There was no need to explain it, for they were both thinking the same thing.

"Three." Three kids, that was what he was offering.

"Five."

"Three."

"FIVE!"

"THREE!"

"Four or I'll get married to an earth bender and Haru will birth my children."

"Oh you sneaky little...fine. Deal."

Happily, Katara snuggled close to Zuko, nuzzling her head on his chest. He simply grumbled, "Yeah, yeah...your lucky that your cute when you do that."

Shutting her eyes, she began to show her appreciation by hugging her husband and to continue snuggling. Finally Zuko asked one last question...

"How long have you planned on having that many children?"

Katara's eyes widened and she stopped her love.

The fact was, Katara had been thinking about how many children since she first realized she liked Zuko. Which was...a _long_ time ago. She even imagined the hair color, skin, bending, personalties, names...and so on. And if she told Zuko...why he'd never EVER forget it and tease her till her dying day. And somehow Sokka would find out and then she'd be dead.

So instead of answering her husband she decided to change the subject. Immediately.

**"Zuko have you smelled your dirty socks?! They smell worse than Sokka's dirty socks! And I have smelled his dirty socks, and let me tell you, not pleasant!"**

****


	46. Sweetness ain't so Sweet

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Just a Note to all you guys: Okay about the challenges, I LOVE THEM, I really do, but you see...don't feel left out if for some reason I just don't do a challenge one day. Sometimes I get lazy (Did you guys know I'm a procrastinator? Seriously, I am.) and other times I just really want to write something not funny or fluff. But do not fret! I WILL do ALL of the challenges, no matter what. Don't you worry about that. I'm just warning you, there might be a couple of days I might not complete a challenge. Hope you understand.

Challenge for Today;

From: TimeStream  
First Line: "Is that sugar cane?"  
End: "I already said it was fine! What is it with you woman!?"  
Detail: Have it at a market place.

**I'm not too proud of this one...but I think it's alright. I don' know. What do you think? I gotta run somewhere now. Hopefully I'll upload something late today.**

* * *

"**Is that sugar cane?" **

Zuko stared at his new wife, as she began to run to a cart and nearly drool at the sugar cane in the market place. The Fire Lord watched as Katara, his wife, rubbed her pregnant belly. Sokka, his brother-in-law walked beside him as the three strolled down the market place of the Earth Kingdom.

"Zuko! Can we buy some sugar cane!?" Katara called out to her husband who was a few carts down the street. The Fire Lord shook his head, wiping imaginary dust off his royal red robes. Trails of guards were behind him, all of them carrying an armful of packages, food, and gifts.

Which Katara had greedily bought them ALL.

So as their guards were carrying everything, Zuko called back out to her.

"No, honey! Look at how much stuff we already have!"

Sokka jabbed him in the ribcage, shaking his head at Zuko. Quietly just so Zuko would hear, the brother-in-law warned the Fire Lord,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

The pregnant Fire Lady narrowed her eyes at her husband, and Zuko should have immediately known that he had made a mistake.

But he didn't.

Marching over, with one hand on her stomach, Katara stopped once she was in front of Zuko. One dark hand grabbed Zuko by the collar of his clothes, pulling him close so he would hear. Growling at her husband as he cowered in fear, "I said. I want some sugar cane."

From behind Sokka rattled his bag of coins. With a loud voice he called out his angry sister, which he knew all too well. "Katara! Look at this! It seems I have some extra money you can spend..."

Lady Katara let go of her husband who fell back into a cart of precious cabbages.

Sokka smirked when his sister snatched the bag from his hands and kissed him on the cheek, before running off to buy the entire stand of sugar cane. Sokka walked over with his hands in his pockets, over to where Zuko was apologizing for knocking over a man's stand of cabbages. Hm...that mad seemed awfully familiar.

"You know, if I wasn't your brother-in-law, I would have thought you were a complete idiot for saying to no to a pregnant woman. Especially your wife. Who is a waterbender. A master waterbender. And the fact she could bite of your head."

Zuko glared at Sokka, as he began to wipe off the dirt of his robes. Barking orders at one of the guards to pick up the rest of the cabbages for him, he turned his attention back to Sokka.

"Oh yeah wise guy? What do you know of woman?"

Sokka let out a laugh at this as he dropped a coin at one of the stands, and picked up a piece of fruit. Taking a large bite, he swallowed and wiped the juice from his mouth with his shirt.

"Please, you have no idea what I know. I grew up in the South Pole. That's self explanatory enough. During my whole life there, half the population was children. And if there's children that means there was pregnant woman. And let me tell you, not fun."

Taking another bite, he held up his hands as he explained. "I'll give the best advice anyone will ever tell you. If they ask you for anything, say yes. And you might not have the risk of being killed."

Licking the juices off his fingers, Sokka threw the core to the side of the street. The brother-in-law looked him in the eyes and sternly said to him. "I'm serious. Especially Katara. I know my sister. She's not exactly Sweetness when she's angry, as Toph likes to put it."

Suddenly, Katara appeared excitingly before the two men. Putting the sweetest face that she could, she innocently asked her husband,

"Honey...do you mind if I buy a few things for the palace?"

Zuko turned around to the direction his wife was pointing. Before his very eyes was a large pile of...useless junk. Putting his hands to his head in disbelief he yelled out, stuttering and stammering,

"A PEACOCK!?"

"IS THAT ANOTHER BED SET?! BUT WE ALREADY HAVE 12 GUEST ROOMS KATARA!"

"OH AGNI DON'T TELL ME THAT'S ANOTHER STATUE OF A PENGUIN..."

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU! I REFUSE TO PLAY THE SUNGI HORN!"

He yelled all these lines to her, his words coming out slurred and mixed up. Beside him, Sokka shut his eyes and clasped his hands, praying to every Spirit he knew to make Zuko say yes. Under his breath he muttered out loud,

"Please say yes...please make that hot head say yes...stupid idiot say yes or I'll be planning your funeral..."

Finally Zuko gave another groan before finally nodding. Katara's smile brighten the entire market place as she rubbed her stomach.

Zuko took out his heavy bag of money, sighing as he handed it to her.

He was now sure of two things.

He was going to be the first Fire Lord to go poor.

And the first to be deathly afraid of his wife.

"Really, Zuko, honey!? Really?!"  
**  
"I already said it was fine! What is it with you woman?!"**


	47. Hero

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wait! I do own something...my braiinnnn! Oh crap. Zutara has taken over that, so no. I really don't own anything.**

**This...was probably one of my HARDEST challenges. It was from deliberate mistake, and I must say...wow...good challenge. **

Here is the challenge, and it is from Katara's point of view. Yeah this sorta bashes Aang kind of...(I'm sorry) and only Zutara if you squint. And yeah, kind of angst and depressing...sorta...and pessimistic. But not everyone can be optimistic 24/7. (excluding Ty Lee.) But this challenged my dead-zutara-eating brain.

**This takes place on where Season 2 left us off.**

**NOTE: I have no idea if this is ANY GOOD at all. Or makes any sense. sigh Personally, I don't know if I should even upload this. The challenge was...challenging. xD**

* * *

**When you first wake up and the one good eye focuses on my face, I only ask if you understand where you are.**

Do you know where you are right now, Zuko?

A ditch. You are in a cold, dark, and horrible hole. Doomed until the day you ask for help.

There is a reason to why you are trapped, to why you cannot escape. Unless you learn to remove the trap, we cannot help you. I believe, that one day, we will be there to reach in and help you out. But I can't do that, until I trust you. Until you are fighting right next to me, on my side, for the sake of the world, I will not trust you. For you have a barrier, blocking your only path to escape this torture.

Do you know what that barrier is?

It is your _honor._

It's choking you silently, creeping up on you when your not looking. You foolish boy! Can you not see that you are blind? Your honor, is nothing but a silly lie. A word. A disease that has spread through your body and is clogging the veins that your very life depends on. But one day, I promise, I will be there to heal you of this pain. For that is what I do. I don't care if I have to hold you down or fight you, I will heal you. I swear, one day. But not until I can trust you.

I can see it in your eyes.

There is a glint of that old Prince Zuko still there. Just waiting to jump out at any moment. I beg you, make him disappear, for the person I saw in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se, was not that man. That jerk who chased across the world for a single person, to feed that demon of honor in your veins, was not the person you really are.

Aang. I will never understand your pursuit for him, but I wish to know.

He is considered the hero of our world at this very moment. And only the Spirits know how he is able to carry such a burden on his tiny shoulders. I have faith that he will win, and all in the world will be good. But...there is always that tiny voice in the back of my mind...with that one thought I hate.

What if we fail?

I am not saying that we will, but that is something else you must learn to understand.

Failure, happens.

What matters is that you get back up, and fix it. I am not asking you to change your life in one moment and become a hero for everyone. That is not what I am saying. I just ask you to look in your heart and do what it tells you. Do not let your honor whisper those lies into your ear, and ignore the truth inside of you.

If you do fail, all that will matter is that you did what you truly believed in.

Not the honor that tricks you, or the lies that have been forced inside your mind.

But what your heart says.

Remember, we might fail. I might fail. You might. Aang might. But let us not think of that.

But don't you ever lose hope. Don't think that your hope can only be found in Aang, our small hero of this desperate and lost world. He is not your hope. He is not the reason you are still here. The Avatar is not the answer to your _honor_and your existence. Or for a lost title, that is nothing but a name that wears you down.

As I wait for that day when I can truthfully trust you, remember this.

He is not the one to determine your destiny.

Do not let your honor be the fate of your life. For you are more than that. So if you fail, get back up, and we will help you up. But do not think we will wait forever, you must move that barrier, and I will be here, waiting to heal you. Again I say, Aang maybe a hero to the world, but that does not mean your honor and the Avatar is what will determine your path of this short life.

He may be the hero of others, you, myself, the sake of the world, and the peace between all nations.

Just because, Aang is a hero. Do not let him be the reason to why you are unable to move this drastic barrier of honor.

Before him, before we knew of his sheer existence, he had never once crossed out minds.

He has not always been, our hero.

**People everywhere, young and old, were already dreaming of heroes.**

**

* * *

**

**Bold lines were challenge lines.**


	48. Smiles for Rides

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**This is NOT a challenge. Just something short I really wanted to write. I promise, I'll get to atleast one of the challenges today. I promise. **

deliberate mistake: Yeah, sorry it wasn't my best. It was hard. And actually he isn't really "trapped". The ditch was supposed to be symbolic and metaphorically speaking. I apoligize for not making that clear.

TimeStream: Oh crap. So I lost, huh? Aw, that's too bad. Maybe I'll make my own little community. My Zutara filled mind WANTS me too, but yeah, I'm somewhat lazy right now. xD Thanks for the love, though!

So some of you guys liked that chapter? Hm. Wow. Interesting. Well, thanks for all the reviews! It really means a lot to me.

* * *

"Hey Zuko?"

Katara placed one hand on her hip, jogging up to the firebender. A small smile rested on her lips at she stood next to him. He stopped and raised an eyebrow at her. Zuko had a feeling the smile on her face, was somehow evil. And going to end up bad. It always did. Thank Agni it was a pretty smile...

"So Zuko...your strong right?"

The firebender shrugged, "I guess so..."

The waterbender grinned and began to walk around him, poking him in various places. The muscles on his arm, his calf muscles, a few times on his firm chest, and a couple times on his back. Zuko gave a small noise of confusion as he watched Katara do...whatever she was doing.

"Okay! You will do."

"For what?!"

Without hesitation Katara was behind him and had her arms on his shoulder. Jumping on to his back, she giggled. Zuko had no choice but to grab her legs to keep her from falling back. He stammered and stuttered out words, surprised by her actions. A blush crept across his face as he stood there, while Katara placed her hands on his head.

"W-w-what...what are you doing?!"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"You do know, that I could just drop you?"

"Then why don't you?"

He didn't answer that question, or the heat in his cheeks would be noticeable from a mile away.

So as he gave Katara her 'piggy-back ride', she smiled like the mad woman she was the entire way.

And he actually didn't mind. Not one bit.


	49. Innocent Questions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Challenge from: Dragon Jadefire  
Challenge lines: Will be the lines in Bold  
Warnings: Sexual reference.  
Time: Post-War. Fire Lord Zuko is married to Katara. Right now, with two children.**

**

* * *

**

**"Daddy why is you eye red?"**

The innocent young daughter of the Fire Lord, Ursa, smiled up at her father. Holding her bright blue and red blanket in one hand, she watched her father under the pile of papers that trapped him at his desk.

"I'm busy, sweetie."

"But daddy! Why is your eye red?"

"Because I was bur-"

"Magic."

Zuko dropped the scroll he had in his hands, and turned his attention to his wife who had just walked in. She had interrupted him before he had finished his sentence and was no standing behind her daughter shaking her head at her husband.

"It was magic, my love."

"Really?! That is amazing!"

Katara nodded and smiled, placing a hand on her child's back as she moved her toward the door. Zuko stood up, and Katara whispered to her small daughter. "Go find your Uncle, and annoy him dear. I have to speak to your father."

As her daughter skipped away to go find her Uncle Sokka, the Fire Lord walked up to his wife.

"Magic? What kind of answer is that, Katara?"

"How can you tell her that you were burned by your father?"

"Because she needs to know the truth!"

"She is four years old."

Silence leaked through the room, until finally Zuko stepped forward. Placing a hand on her neck he pulled her into a kiss, his hand running down her back. She immediately kissed him back, smiling in the kiss. When the sound of the door creaked open, they both jumped back.

Katara saw her small daughter in the arms of her brother at the door and she quickly fixed her hairs that had somehow come undone from her bun. Zuko wiped imaginary dust off his robes, as he watched his smirking brother-in-law step in.

Holding Princess Ursa in one hand he stepped inside the room.

"Hope your not busy, you two. But I found Ursa annoying the heck out of one of the guards. Something about how magic and how she was trying to turn his eye red."

Zuko shot Katara a look, raising his only eyebrow. The Fire Lady smiled, dashing her eyes at her brother. He carefully placed down his niece. She smiled and ran across the room, until she turned around to look at her Uncle.

**"Mommy, why is Uncle Sokka always sharpening his boomerang around Daddy?"**

Said Uncle looked around the room and sheepishly put his away his boomerang which he had been sharpening. Giving a nervous laugh, it was Katara's turn to send him a look.

"It's a bad habit of his. Which I need to take care of..."

Zuko crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at Sokka. Katara pointed at her husband and then at her child, and he quickly got the message. Moving over to pick up his child he went to the far corner of the room while holding her.

Katara took this chance to grab Sokka and ask him a personal favor.

"Sokka I need to ask you something."

"What is it Katara...?"

"Can you watch Ursa and her brother, Koda, tonight? Please?"

He crossed his arms, the ends of his dark fingers brushing against his trusted boomerang. Cracking his neck he peeked over Katara's shoulder to look at Zuko holding his daughter as he tried desperately, to keep her from ripping anything important in his work room.

It was pretty funny.

But tearing his gaze from that, he looked his sister and scratched his chin.

"I'm going out to dinner with Suki and the kids, I don't know. Why?"

Katara nervously and shyly wiped away a stray hair from her face, avoiding eye contact with her brother.

"You see Sokka...Zuko and I are wanting another child...and well..."

She was interrupted when her daughter yelled out, for the entire palace to hear, and had no idea that what she was saying was answering her Uncle's question.

**"Mommy, Daddy! Why are there weird noises coming from your room every night?!?"**

"Yeah...that's why Sokka."


	50. Silence

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Okay peoples, I want you to know that I love you, and your reviews, and your advice, and your challenges. I just have to say one thing.

**  
NO more Challenges please. PLEASE. -bangs head on desk- **

I still have 7 more to finish and I feel like it's becoming a job and crap. I LOVE your challenges but I just need a tiny bit of break from it. Please. Just give me a week or two where I don't have to worry about challenges, okay? Because, I might take Jesse Lin's advice, I might just start selecting challenges. Instead of doing every single one. I apologize, but I simply do not have the time or brain cells to finish every single one. Don't worry, this doesn't mean I'm quitting on the drabbles. Just means, I'm taking a short break from the challenges. That's all.

I hope you'll understand.  
  


**Not a challenge.**

* * *

So many years had passed.

How long now? Three? Four years?

Four long terrible years.

The Fire Lord stood in the entry of his palace, with a tall posture and pride in his every step he took. As his regal robes flowed around him, he suddenly didn't feel so confident. A feeling in the pit of his stomach trembled with worry, and he nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other. The others were coming right now, for a reunion.

There _she_ was.

She appeared through the door, even more beautiful and grown as ever. Her eyes sparkled in the Fire Nation sun light, as she walked down the halls with grace. This girl, woman, he corrected himself, was a warrior and has stared death in the face. But now she walked down this hall like her same old self with that same old precious smile.

"Katara..." He whispered under his breath, smiling at her name.

Except. Something was different.

She was holding a...child. In her arms.

A small child of only a few years, with the near same dark skin. As the small little girl was carried by Katara, she laid asleep as the waterbender grew closer. Finally she was just a few steps in front of him, and they both gave a silent bow. With a nervous and cracking voice, he asked politely what was on his mind.

"Hello, Katara. Is this your...child? Where is your h-husband? I don't see him, or know who he is for the matter..." His voice trailed off as he peeked over her shoulder only to see her brother appear.

Katara gave a small laugh, shaking her head.

"What? Me? Of course not! I'm not married, and I certainly don't have a child."

Sokka stood next to her, and with a smile grabbed the small child from her arms. Suki with a pregnant belly, held his arm. Sokka looked up at Zuko, giving him a respectful bow. The Fire Lord returned it, and raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"This is Yue, my daughter, Zuko." Sokka held his daughter as he spoke these words with pride to Zuko, and his eyes seemed to trail off somewhere else when he spoke of that name. Softly beside him, Suki added,

"We named her Yue, for the _moon_."

Sokka looked at his wife, and smiled happily, before squeezing his wife's hand. Sokka turned to the Fire Lord nodding, "We can find the room. Suki needs to some rest. Aang and Toph won't be here till tomorrow, they said."

Zuko nodded, giving them a wave as they were led by a guard to their rooms. He turned his eyes back to Katara, as she smiled at him.

"It's been so long Katara..."

"I know Fire Lord Zuko...it has.."

"Don't call me that. You don't have to."

A smile appeared on her lips as she stepped closer to him, with a small smirk, she replied teasingly to him,

"Okay, Lord Zuzu..."

Everyone's head turned in the palace, as they heard something strange ring through the halls. Every guard nearly jumped in shock when they heard, for rumors have said that this sound could only meet trouble. The cooks, servants, and guards looked at each other in confusion as they tried to figure out what was going on.

The sound of laughter the Fire Lord's laughter echoed through the halls as he and Katara held each other for support.

And suddenly, there was silence due to the fact their lips were terribly busy.


	51. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Just to make it clear, I am NOT taking a break from fanfiction. Just the challenges. That is all.  
Review!  
I'm posting something short, cause...I'm bored. XD

* * *

Katara would often dream as a child. For who did not?

A man of her dreams, a beautiful wedding, wonderful friends, and a happy life.

She had even dreamed of marrying a Prince. Didn't every girl at least once?

But she never thought it would actually come _true_.

As she stood in the aisle, a long blue and red dress flowing around her, and smile as wide as the horizon, she felt so happy. Shutting her blue eyes, she felt many thoughts swirl and mix in her mind, but the only thing she heard was her heart beating. Faces of the past appeared in her mind, pushing her on. Gripping the flowers in her hand, as her heart skipped a beat at the sound of music, she gave happy sigh. Taking a moment to breath, she opened her eyes and stepped forward.

As she took the final steps to marriage, with every person she loved watching her, she could only think of one thing.

_Dreams really do come true._


	52. Three Words

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Okay, it is time. Time for some angst. The next few scenarios will be Zuko's life after Katara's...death. Yeah. Then I'll do a few revolving around Katara. Then we'll continue back to your regular fluff.**

**Drabble: Three Words  
Summary: How he would give anything, anything at all, to have her back and the right words this time.  
Warning: Major character death and angst. **

**Probably 1 of 3 (or) 4.**

* * *

Their goodbye had been three words.

Three words from each. Each syllable spoken with a scarce whisper, a cracking voice and broken heart.

As he shut his eyes painfully, those words haunted him forever. Shadows would creep behind him, whispering evil things into his ear. They were evil memories, as he would curse himself for the rest of his life. The scar on his face was no match for the one that had torn his soul.

So as he stood, with heavy shoulders, and an empty heart, he would remember those three words.

_"Forgive me Zuko..." _

_Her words came barely above a whisper, as she laid on her dying bed. Struggling to keep her eyes open, she did it, only for him. She held his hand, every ounce of life in her, suffering to just hold that dark hand up. The light in her eyes flickered, vanishing every moment that she stayed awake._

_She needed him to know, that this pain that they both were going through, that she was sorry for it. For as every minute passed, and she was so close to leaving this world, she blamed herself for letting this happen to her. For letting this disease infect her body, eating away at her life at every passing moment._

_He shook his head._

_"No, forgive **me.**" _

_Her hand fell, colder than the snow from the day he had first laid eyes on her. _

She would never know how sorry he was.How he needed her to forgive him.

For all those words he had not said enough. For all the things he had not done quick enough. _  
_

And now, forgiveness, for not saying the right three words.


	53. Dead

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**2 of 3 (or) 4.**

**Title: Dead  
Summary: They called him heartless, and they were right. For how could he be alive, when he felt so _dead?_**  
**Warning: Character Death, (still Katara), and angst. **

* * *

The day she was gone, they had called him heartless.

As he sat on that throne, still as a stone, he stared them down with the golden eyes that _she_ had fallen in love with. He did not move, he did not think, he only remembered. For that was all he did lately. He would sit and try to remember her, the touch of her skin, her scent, and even the way her kisses felt.

But it seemed even his memories were starting to disappear like her laughter that had once filled the palace.

He shut his eyes storing the memories in his mind, trying to grab them before they vanish into a universe of blackness, where they would be lost forever. The hand hiding behind his sleeve, gripped that blue necklace until his knuckles turned deathly white, his facing turning pale.

Anyone watching would not notice the difference in him, and nobody ever did.

For they will never the know the battle fighting inside him, fighting to save that last part of him, before it all went out of control. Before he went insane, and completely, absolutely, dead.

Those people, those people who would never understand, they were so right.

He was heartless.

How could he have a heart, if he felt so _dead?_

When she left the face of the earth, he had died also. His heart had broken, and somewhere along the line began to stop beating. So as it was left shattered, and gone, just like her, he never did feel it beat again. For without her here, there really was no need to. Every breath he took, he cursed it. For it was the only thing keeping him alive and not _her._

Only one thing inside him kept from being declared truthfully dead.

It was his fire.

The power inside him still breathed and danced, moving through his veins.

But even that too, was becoming duller and distant by the day.


	54. Gone

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Title: Gone  
****Summary: They were gone. All gone. Just. Like. Her.  
Warning: More angst and death. (Katara)**

**3 of 3. (Next is Katara.)**

* * *

He never did dream about her.

It was all he ever wanted to do, longed for, and desired. But dreams had left him, like the empty spot on the bed next to him, alone and cold. Even his fire, powerful as it was, could not warm his empty heart.

No matter how hard he tried, he was never able to dream. Falling asleep was a challenge itself, for darkness would overcome him and the moon would only bring her eyes into his vision.

Stiffly, he laid in the moist grass, staring up into the night sky that reminded him so much of her.

Each star sparkled in the sky, glistening back down at the world. The darkness of the night surrounded him, covering the emptiness in his heart from the rest of the world. With the moon above him, he felt so alone.

In fact, he wanted to be alone.

Just him and only him. With the waves that matched her eyes and moon that was her soul.

So he counted the stars. Each numerous, with a story to tell. His hard eyes stared at them, his gaze never faltering. His permanent frown rested on his unsmiling lips, as he pointed each star in his head. As he saw each star, he tried to think of a memory of her. Any, one for each star.

_Nothing.  
_  
He came with nothing. For all the memories of her were gone. As the years had passed, and time still moved on. Each and every single one had vanished, disappearing into the darkest corners of his insanity and this cruel world.

So he held that necklace, never letting go of it. He did not leave anywhere without. It was always in his hands, for he would die for that dirty, ripped, piece of jewelry. In his sleep, it rested on his chest, above his once beating heart.

Because if he lost it, it would be gone and so would his very existence of his life.

Just like everything else.

Like his heart, his ability to love again, and even his dreams.

Just like _her._


	55. Murder

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Now, we move on to Katara's angst life.  
1 of 3 (or?) 4.  
**

**(This is probably not my favorite. Katara!angst is much harder than angst!Zuko)  
Title: Murder  
Summary: Every passing moment, every heavy step, she was being murdered.  
Warning: Character death (somewhat graphic) and angst.**

**Review!**

* * *

The glistening sword. The sound of his yell. The thunk of his body.

It had all happened too fast.

It seemed the world had came to a pause, a light flashing her blue eyes. Looking down, her eyes blurry with tears, she saw her husband. The Fire Lord laid on the ground, a sword through his gut, spilling the remains of his life out.

The killer, the murderer, ran down the street, his job done.

She let out a loud scream, as a pack of guards went to chase the criminal. On her knees she hugged her husbands already dead body, screaming into his bloody chest.

As tears mixed with blood, she gave another ear piecing scream.

Quickly taking the water from her water skin, she began to heal his wounds. But it was no use, he had died, instantly from the sword. But she had gone insane, oblivious and not wanting to accept the fact he was dead, she continued healing him anyway.

Whispering into his ear, precious words of her love, she could feel her heart shattering inside. Piece by piece falling, and vanishing at every second. Gripping his hand, she squeezed it until her own hand felt like breaking.

She could already feel the other half of her soul dying, painfully and miserably.

In his pool of blood, as her blue clothes were stained by his own blood, she did not move. She refused to leave him. Healing him when there was no use, as the people in the street watched her behaviors.  
She did not see nor hear them. For her world had cracked open, blurring her vision with tears, and falling apart before her very own eyes.

Her guards returned, but the killer was not with them. He had escaped.

They grabbed her, tearing her from his body, pulling her to her feet.

They dragged her away, kicking and screaming from his body.

Each step they took, bringing her farther away from his body, she could feel her own heart being _murdered_.


	56. Alone

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them, even if I didn't get too many.

2 of 3

Title: Alone  
Summary: "Spirits forbid she ends up alone..."  
Warning: Angst and death.

* * *

"Spirits forbid she ends up alone..."

People would say these things behind her back, words and rumors spreading through the palace. Their high noses in the air and their even higher statuses, as she walked through the halls like a ghost. Even now, in the streets of _his_ nation, all she wanted to do was run.

That's when she saw him.

That _murderer._

When she saw him, that face she will never forget it, she ran after him. Screaming and drawing the water to her hands, running after that killer.

Cornering him in an alley, she grabbed the defenseless man by the throat, and held a dagger of ice high above her head.

Rage like a hurricane burned through her eyes as she hissed curses at him, reminding him of the beautiful life he had taken away from her. Her voice trembled with memories, as he cowered, waiting for the blow to take away his life like he had done to her husbands.

But it never came.

Suddenly, and ever so softly, the dagger of ice fell from her hands, shattering into pieces like her empty heart. Each piece a reflection of her life, lying on the dirty stone cold floor, the same floor _he_ had fallen on.

She let the man go.

All she did was watch, as he scrambled away, barely making it alive out of the clutches of the worlds most powerful water bender.

She was no killer.

Her body could simply not handle it. For the sight of blood would bring the memories back, and screams would echo in the darkness. She was too fragile, too weak without him. The other half of her soul had been cruelly taken away from her, leaving her so vulnerable.

As her back met the wall, she fell to her knees, waiting for the tears to come.

But they never came.

It seemed she had lost the ability to cry anymore, for all the tears were gone when he had left her. In the dark on the night, as she hugged her knees, rocking herself. She realized how wrong those people were.

There was no possibility that there was anyone in the future for her. No matter how much anyone prayed to the Spirits. She was never going to fall in love again. It simply was never going to happen.

She was already alone.

Alone since the day he had died, and her heart had done the same.


	57. Throwing It Away

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Lastly, 3 of 3. **

Title: Throwing It Away  
Summary: She must have been a terrific liar, if they thought she could move on.  
Warning: Angst

* * *

She was so sick of crying.

It had become a disease, infecting her body, eating away at her soul.

Each tear a memory, escaping her mind, and slipping away forever. Not even the water cured her, not even the water that couldn't heal _him_. As the darkness consumed her mind, it whispered into her ear, telling her lies and fake cures to take away the pain.

So she did it.

She threw it all away.

And when she did it, the reality of her world washed down the drain with it, tearing the mere fragments of her sanity as she did. So as her world crashed down and fell apart, she felt so _empty. _

She remembered them, her friends, or at least they had once been, they begged her to leave.

They begged her to come home, to leave this place, to forget him.

They asked her to move on, to continuing living, and just try it.

They even said it was okay to love _again._

She only screamed at them to leave, to get out of her house, to leave her alone. As she kicked and screamed at them, her voice stabbed the walls of the empty house.

She hated them for not understanding. For not knowing the pain inside her empty body, the _disease _she had to fight every single day. The mask on her face hid the dried up tears, her frowns, and her quickly aging face.

She must have been a terrific liar if they thought she could move on.

To love, you must have a heart. To live, you must have a world.

And she did not have any of these.

Without him here, there really was no need for them.


	58. Handstands and Feet

**I took down the intermission cause it bothered me.  
Oh and expect Zuko to get hurt. Alot. In the next chapters.**

**Uh...about this drabble...um...think of it as a filler. Yeaah...er. Okay, I was sick while I did this and absolutely had NO ideas. This is what I come up with. Blame my brother. It works for me.**

**To be blunt, it's not one of my best ones. At least in my opinion.  
Don't expect that much angst for while. XD At least not 6 in a row next one. I'll admit, writing angst has got to be one of my favorite past times.  
Review? xD**

* * *

"Hey Zuko, help me do a handstand."

He jerked his head at Katara, raising his eyebrow. Opening his mouth to say something she hopped over to him, looking up at him with her pretty eyes and huge smile.

"Please? It will only take a moment."

Zuko looked down at her. Which was a huge mistake.

How did she do that...? How did she make that face, that irresistible face that any normal person could not say no to? It was too late to ask question. He had fallen for the trick the waterbender had used on her brother and family since she was just a few years old.

"Okay, grab my feet and help me. Got it?"

She bent over, putting her hands out and then quickly pulled her legs up. Zuko quickly caught her feet, helping the waterbender do her handstand. She smiled and gave a small laugh, biting her lip as he held her tightly.

He place a light hand on her back, the other supporting her legs.

"What are you doing!?"

Zuko looked up and blushed seeing Sokka and Toph standing there and watching them. When she spoke it broke his concentration and caused him to let out a small yelp. And when he did, he realized he let go of Katara.

She fell on the ground with a loud noise, and a small scream.

With the swing of her foot as she laid flat on her back, Katara knocked Zuko off his feet.

Little did he know she had knocked him off his feet a _long_ time ago, since the moment he realized how cute she was when she was angry.


	59. Slaves

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last air bender or any of its characters. **

Hahaha. Come on, this has to be an original idea. Am I right?

**This will probably be a part of three drabbles. So this is, 1 of 3.**

* * *

"Pick up the pace and stop complaining Zuzu."

"Don't call me that!"

The firebender sat down, bowl of fruit in one hand and a drink in the other. Zuko grumbled curses and names under his breath, ones that if she had heard, he probably would be dead by now. But the waterbender just smirked, and Zuko could have sworn this girl was crazy.

Stupid bets.

Stupid girls.

Stupid girls that drive me insane.

He blinked and shut his eyes in attempt to calm himself down, and to keep himself from hurting anyone. Specifically the smiling waterbender right in front of him. It had happened less than an hour ago...

"_Hey Zuko, let's make a bet." _

"Alright Katara. What is it?"

"Race to the tree."

He paused, thinking about it. Race? Why, he was positive that he could win that with his hands tied behind his back. He could already imagine the feeling of his victory and the humility of the poor girl.

"What's the bet on?"

"Who ever loses has to be the other ones personal slave for the day."

"It's on peasant."

Okay. So he was wrong. He'll admit it.

But really, he swore, it wasn't his fault.

He _never_ saw her foot kick him right-where-it-hurts and then run off laughing to the finish line. Leaving him in extreme pain. And the way Sokka and Toph were laughing at him, really didn't help the matter.

So that's why he was wearing only his pants, with a lacy apron, feeding berries into that cheating waterbender's mouth.


	60. Slaves, Shopping & Saunas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. **

2 of 3. (A continuation of the last chapter.) Review please!

* * *

"Hurry up slave, you're moving rather slow."

The firebender groaned, cursing under his breath as he rolled his eyes. He could barely see behind the amount of packages that he was carrying in his arms from shopping with her, and Katara purposely complaining was driving him insane.

Being a 'slave for a day' was no fun. Someone should slap him the next time he agrees to a bet with Katara, ever, _ever_, again.

"Just ten more hours...just ten more..." He mentally counted how many hours were left, muttering under his breath. His golden eyes peeked over to the tower of boxes and items in his arms.

Finally! He gave a sigh of relief as they reached the campsite. Dropping everything on the ground, he fell to his back and was finally able to catch his breath. As his muscles ached from doing all the tasks Katara had demanded him, (with the help of her threatening kick and water whip...), he looked over and saw Katara pouting.

"We need to go back to the market. I forgot to buy something."

Zuko's eyes traveled to the immense pile of junk beside him, giving a loud groan of detest.

She _had_ to be crazy.

"And my feet hurt, so you'll have to carry me."

Another groan escaped his lips as he rolled over to his side and shook his head, his tired eyes sleepily shutting.

"Fine, Zuko. I was going to buy Sokka a new sleeping bag at the market and go to the spa and maybe even let you go into the _sauna_ with _me_ as a reward...but I guess we can just stay here if you want..."

At that, Zuko's eyes popped open and he had scrambled to his feet in a matter of a few seconds.

Before she could send him a seductive smile, he had already picked her up, thrown her over his shoulder and was running back to the market.


	61. Happy?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Lastly, 3 of 3. Review! I love them.**

* * *

"Hm, this spot is bit to bright. Find another."

Zuko groaned as he carried the waterbender, bridal style, on the verge of just dropping her. Katara continued to grin, pointing to various spots in the camp, deciding where he should place her.

Oh how fun it was for her watch him suffer.

Just simply fun.

"Nah, to humid here, Zuzu."

Groaning he walked over to a place under the tree, waiting for her judgment.

"Nope."

"Nah, slave."

"Oka- never mind. I don't like it."

"What am I? A hogmonkey!? Too dirty! Pick again."

"Hm. No."

Her rants continued on for what seemed hours to Zuko, as he groaned and cursed, carrying the waterbender from place to place, who was never satifisfied. Each rejection made his body temperature increase and boil, until he just couldn't take it anymore.

It _had_ to be done.

She just wouldn't _shut up!_

Placing her on the ground, ignoring her disapproving yells, he simply got on one knee and did a bizarre thing.

A very bizarre thing.

"ZUKO YOU IDIOT! I SAID N--"

He cut her off with a kiss, shutting her up in less than a split second.

"There! Happy!? Just _please_ be quiet now!"

As she sat there, surprisingly quiet, a sly smirk on her day dreaming face, she replied with a blush.

"Actually no, slave. I demand you to do that again, expect, don't be so cranky about it, Zuzu."

He happily obliged, without a single complaint. For once.


	62. Running The Race

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Sorry, know you guys like the super!cute!fluff! But yeah, had to do this. It's been picking at my brain.**

Oh and take a look at a oneshot I did, revolving around Iroh. no pairing in it or implied. It's called, "The Necklace". Take a look at it, not my best, but I'm fairly okay with it. I'd really like it if you reviewed it and gave my your personal opinion...

* * *

She had been running, running for her life, ever since one had been taken from her. 

It had been a merciless run, her heart beating, the world blurring her senses and driving her insane. As she ran that race, the race for survival, lies and truth had been mixed. And everything had been confused.

Her blue eyes had only seen the pain, the negative, and only the horrors. Only the faces of scarred enemy's, that brought the memories to life again, and only the screams of terror. Blood and tears had been the only way she remembered things. Blood and tears.

Each year in her life, was either a step forward or backwards. Always a tug of war between the happy times and the painful times. It was never in between, for it never stopped.

But one day, she stopped. She stopped for the first time in years, the race coming to a halt.

Gasping for the air. Digging her feet into the ground. Lungs clawing their way to breath.

Now, her blurry world had paused.

The screams that echoed in her head, the images and memories that teared through her soul, and the once loathed enemies now seemed to fade away and vanish.

She had never seen it before, for her running had only made her over see it, never taking a moment to truly _see_ it.

Right before her eyes, was a boy. A boy, with some of the same heart breaking pains, and some ever far worse, a boy who had ran the same race, and sitting her right now, had just come to a pause just like her.

Her world for the first time in years, was still.

And for once she heard words of truth, coming from a man, not a monster she had thought he was.

_"The Fire Nation took my Mother away from me..."_

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"That's something we have in common."_

Now, with the race of time and war that had caused her to be so blind, gone, she could truly see him for the first time.

A boy. With a heart. And a scar, she could have healed.

It was only then, she wished she had stopped running sooner.

**

* * *

**

**If you were confused, the 'running race' is a metaphor. Yeah, I like metaphors.**

**Review!**

**-karen**


	63. Ironic

* * *

"Zuko?"

The silent waterbender stepped over the sleeping bodies in the camp, whispering his name as she searched for him in the darkness.

Shivering as the night clouds vanished, the moon appearing brighter and brighter, leading her through the darkness. She could almost the hear the Spirits whispering in her ear, watching her, as she knelt beside the firebender's body.

"Katara?"

On her knees, she kept a hand on her waterskin, concerned for the banished prince. He was pretty beat up from a previous fight with the Dai Li, Azula and her posse. They had won, but not without a hard fight and an escape on Appa. It had been, truthfully, one of their first fights that had drawn blood, broken bones, and scars. Burns and bruised were scattered along his body, being not so merciful as he breathed deeply.

"Zuko, please, let me heal you now. You need help."

Just hours ago, the stubborn firebender had refused to let her heal him, and she had left him alone about it. Sometimes, people needed their space. But by the way he grumbled and groaned with pain every few minutes while the others slept peacefully, their wounds gone thankfully because of Katara's healing, she knew he was getting restless.

He sighed.

"I don't need any help, Katara."

"Everybody needs help, Zuko. You helped us today in our fight, let me repay you now. Just please, let me heal you, please."

Finally, after a moment of silence, he nodded in the darkness giving a grunt of approval.

Drawing the water from the pouch, she placed her glowing hands on his wounds. As she patched the slashed and gashed in his flesh, he gave a sigh of relief. With a tiny smile on her lips, she watched as his eyes flickered with drowsiness.

She shushed him, watching as his aching body screamed at him to stay awake.

"Go to sleep...it's okay."

Whispering this to Zuko, Katara studied his face as he nodded and shut his eyes, his body happy to let sleep consume him.

Finishing her healing, she watched as he began to dream, his body wondering away into a land of peaceful slumber.

Her hand, without thinking, went to his face brushing away the stray hairs that framed his face. Her finger tips brushed his scar, the smile still resting on her lips.

Her dark hand continued to stroke his head, much like his mother used to do.

Like both their mothers used to do.

Quickly, Zuko's eyes popped open and he gave a slight gasp.

About to move her hand from his face, she nervously with fear, gave a gasp of her own.

But a hand reached up and placed it on top of hers, where her hand rested neatly brushing against his scar.

"Thank you Katara...I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier...I'm sorry..."

He said those foreign words to her, his golden eyes watching her in the dark. His hand slid down slowly with his sleepiness, but he had no intention of removing her hand where it was.

"Don't worry, Zuko. I _forgive_you."

Saying foreign words to him, she still smiled. Her words were like a soft lullaby to his ears, placing a small smile on his lips as he nodded and shut his eyes, returning to her slumber. Katara's hand went back to stroking his dark hair, and she realized something as he began to sleep.

How ironic it was.

How simply ironic and life changing.

Her free hand softly touched the spots on his chest, where he recent wounds had been until she had healed them, and she smiled.

Simple waterbending had healed him, healing him of scars that _could _have been there forever. If it wasn't for her.

At that thought her eyes traveled to his scar, that ironic reason returning to her mind.

His scar, the one on his peaceful face, had healed_ her._

Because of him, and the scar on his face, the very one she had learned to see through, had healed her and taught her something.

_Forgiveness._

She could finally _forgive_ again, just because of him.


	64. Laughter of Children

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
This is kinda long. And really random. And I have no idea why I wrote this, but we need some more fluff!friendship drabbles.  
So...yeah...here...and yay for oocness!  
Review. :D  
-karen.**

* * *

"What are you doing here, all alone?"

Zuko looked up, glaring at Katara who was now sitting beside him under the tall tree.

"Trying to be alone. Until you came."

He put a hand over his eyes as the sun beamed down on them, beating them mercilessly with hot sun rays. She smiled at him, ignoring the look he was giving her.

"What are you so happy about?"

He leaned a little more against the bark of the tree, as he said these words to her, and she did nothing but smile. Shaking his head, he rested an elbow on his knee, as she scooted closer to him.

A giggle escaped her lips.

He raised a eyebrow.

She poked him in the stomach.

Out of nowhere, she started laughing out loud.

"What is so funny?! What's wrong with you?!"

Shaking her head that trembled with laughter, she pointed at his face. Zuko gave her a questioningly look, wondering if she had gone insane.

After taking deep breaths and placing a hand to her chest, she was finally able to breath again. Smiling, she looked up at Zuko and told him calmly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just I haven't laughed in so long, I feel the need to do so."

She apologized, her eyes casted downward. But quickly she looked back up, a playful look in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

"And you look so funny! You're just so serious all the time! I've only seen you laugh...like once...for maybe five seconds."

He shrugged, leaning a little more against the tree. She sighed, leaning the tree like he did.

Picking at the grass, then examining her nails, fiddling with her thumbs, and pulling at a loose string on her clothes, Zuko watched it all.

"Can you sit still, at all?"

"Yes! Watch. I'll be just like you, boring and dull."

Bringing her knees to her chest she sighed and hugged them, placing a blank expression on her face. A stone cold face replaced her smile, and she boringly stared out into space.

Zuko watched it all, the smile on his lips growing by the second. She looked so...miserable. And he found it hilarious, how the most powerful waterbender in the world can't even stand to be quiet and still for a few minutes.

Pretty soon, he started laughing.

First it was a chuckle. Then under his breath. Until he could hardly stand it any longer.

Bursting out laughing, she turned her head and raised an eyebrow. This time it was his turn to laugh like crazy while she was left confused.

"Stop laughing at me!"

Between breaths and laughs, he yelled back at her.

"You look so depressing! It's pathetic!"

Katara watched as he continued laughing, holding his side as he hit the ground with his fists. His face turned red with the laughter, until it had gotten so out of controllable, he hit the back of his head against the tree with a loud _thud!_

Sitting in silence for a few moments while he sat there rubbing the back of his head and Katara staring at him as if he was crazy. (Watching Zuko laugh like that, had put her in a state of shock and fascination.)

In fact, she found his smile and his laugh, all quite cute and charming.

But she was never going to tell him that, at least not at that very moment.

So instead, she decided to make fun of his clumsiness.

Pulling her head back, she gave a roar of laughter, as she pointed a finger at him.

He glared at her, still rubbing his head.

While she was laughing, she gave a loud snort.

Gasping, she smacked both her hands over her mouth in surprise by her actions and embaressed.

Zuko stared at her, his golden eyes carefully watching her every movement. The hand on the back of his head slid down, as his mouth parted and formed a smile. The sun still beamed against them, it's harsh rays still pounding against the delicate earth.

In fact, he found that little snort thing and her giggles, quite cute.

But he was never going to tell her that. She'd probably die laughing at him for that.

So instead, he decided to make fun of her silly actions.

Pointing fingers at each other, they both began to laughing, holding their sides. As their rib cages felt like cracking, and their sides were about to explode, they held on to each for support. Katara was on her side, burrowing her laughing smile in his chest; as she trembled with the giggles. Tears formed on her face from the complete insanity of it all. Zuko placed a hand on her head that was on his chest, laughing also with her.

After minutes had passed and the sun grew higher in the distance, they were still laughing.

And they had no idea why. They had even forgotten the whole reason why they were laughing in the first place. But that didn't bother them one bit, or ruin the moment.

So they laughed like little children, who had grown up to fast, and were only now, making the memories that would last them forever.


	65. Awkward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

**Okay my readers, I have a confession and a secret...  
I, karen, ship a crack pairing. XD  
it's total crack. Like seriously.  
You'll find out what it is at the end. Oh, this is rich, I just know it. XD Of course it will have Zutara in it, it fits so perfectly with it. XD**

The petite girl smiled, holding the hand of her lover. The tall, dark, and handsome man gripped one of his swords protectively as he leaned against the door way of their small home, holding her hand.

"Glad you guys could join us for dinner."

Nodding nervously, the other couple, stepped outside the host's home. Waving their hands, the husband and wife began to walk away.

Glancing back at the two, who were smiling, they began to walk faster.

"That was awkward."

"You think?"

They whispered carefully, making sure they were out of ear shot.

Katara and Zuko hurried their pace, escaping away from the home of couple that had invited them for dinner.

Zuko, who had known the petite girl, had just find out how they had met. It seems she had found him in the woods, healed the boy, and let him stay in her home. Katara, who knew the man, had found out later after that, he had saved her from some Fire Nation soldiers. After that, love had formed.

Shaking their heads, Katara and Zuko gave each other a look as he put a protective arm around her and shivered.

"Okay that's it. We are _not_ going to their wedding. Too awkward. I don't like how you guys had a...previous relationship at all."

"Same with you! As long as your the one telling Jet and Song that we can't go, I'm fine with that."

**A/N**

**HAHAH! JetxSong. That's my crack pairing. Yup. :D I call it...Jetong? Set? Jong? xD**


	66. Alcohol and Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

**So you read about my crack pairing, Jet x Song, huh? Yeah, that is so the new smex pairing. I love it. I'm actually thinking about writing a super short story on it. Like 3 chapters or something. XD Think I should do it? Anyways, here's a short one for you. No, not my mini-rowboat/dingy/socalledship, Jetong, but Zutara.**

* * *

"This food is delicious!" 

Sokka continued to stuff his face with the assorted foods of the Fire Nation, occasionally taking a sip of the wine in front of him.

Katara rolled her eyes, wiping her mouth with the beautiful napkin. Zuko, with a golden crown on his head, took a bite into his dinner roll. Across from him, on the other side of the head of the table, Aang was also enjoying his dinner. Toph and Iroh sat, eating their food quietly.

Iroh finally spoke, a smile on his old lips.

"I have to tell you children, I feel as though you all are really my children. As if you were really my family."

Toph smiled, "Us too, Ir-Uncle Iroh." At this he smiled and the blind bandit raised her drink for a toast.

Every member of the table smiled with them, raising their drinks as well.

"To family!"

In the Fire Nation palace, their voices echoed through the once empty halls, but now were filled with peace and happiness.

The Avatar, putting down his cup, spoke out to the group.

"You know, at least the war is over. Every nation is now brother and sister in this small world."

Everyone's head nodded, eating the rest of the food on their plates. Katara, sitting between Iroh and Zuko, leaned over and lightly touched Iroh's arm.

"Just so you know, Iroh. Your like the Uncle I never had." His lips formed a happy smile and he was pleased with the idea of having such a wonderful niece. Zuko smiled at this also, a tiny smile, but still it was a smile.

Aang, looking up from his glass of water (Katara didn't allow him to have wine, no matter how much he begged) and spoke out to everyone in a little too loud cheery voice.

"Ha! Before the war, the only way he could have been your uncle is if you married Zuko!"

Silence was his answer.

Even though his words were meant as a joke, it wasn't taken as one.

He gave a yelp as Toph kicked him under the table, and he was left with his mouth gaping open as he realized what he had said. Silence had replaced the smiles.

Until Sokka started laughing his head off.

Bringing the glass of wine to his lips, he laughed heartily.

"I must have drank too much wine if I heard you correctly! It'd be a_ nightmare_ if that happened."

Shaking his head as he laughed under his breath, placing the wine back on the table. Silence came from everyone, as Sokka muttered scattered words under his breath. From across the table, Zuko sent Katara a look. Awkwardly, he shifted nervously in his seat.

Katara did the same.

"Uh Sokka, I have to tell you something."

Zuko spoke with a hushed voice, and Sokka raised a worried eyebrow at him. Waiting for whatever he was saying, he picked up his glass of wine. The alcohol burned the insides of his mouth, and now waiting for the Fire Lord's answer was burning the entire room.

Finally, his blue eyes widened in realization.

Katara revealed a blue and red necklace from her neck, that had been hiding behind her collar.

She displayed it on the table for Sokka to see, the Fire Nation symbol in plain sight.

Her eyes did not look at him.

And for some reason Aunt Wu came to his mind.

Fortunes. Future. Love...life? Powerful benders...and betrothal necklaces that didn't belong to his mother...

The glass of wine in his hands,dropped onto the hard floor. Crashing and shattering into millions of pieces, the red wine became a pool of liquid near his feet. Suddenly, he wished he didn't eat so much food. His stomach felt like dropping to the floor as well.

And now the words marriages and stupid fire benders came to mind.

"Sokka, I hate to say it, but your worst _nightmare_ is about to come true. With permission from you, of course."


	67. No More Worries

**Review, please. -karen**

* * *

"What is the meaning of this!?"

The Fire Lady narrowed her eyes as two guards stepped in front of her as she tried to open the door to her husbands office.

But the two large Fire Nations guards blocked her way, shaking their heads when she tried to push them aside.

"Sorry, Milady. But we we were given orders by the Fire Lord not to let anyone in."

Katara crossed her arms, her motherly instinct and wild side coming. "Oh did he?"

The two guards sent each other a look (since they were positive they were going to die any second now...) and agreed that they were both very, very, scared of the world's most powerful waterbender.

"I demand you let me in! If Zuko is hiding something from me, I swear I will find out!"

Worry began to grow in the pit of her stomach, because she was positive he was in there. Why did he tell the guards not to let anyone in, including herself?

After a terrible amount of screaming, freezing guards to the wall, and pounding on the door, Katara was able to get it.

The entire door had been frozen and was now in shattered pieces when Katara fell in from the other side.

"Zuko, what are you hiding from me!?"

Katara yelled this out at her husband as she was on her knees, scrambling to her knees. But when she looked up, in all her life, her blue eyes had never imagined that Zuko would do such a thing. Especially with his younger daughter, Ursa.

One look at Zuko in an apron sparked old memories, and the way her daughter was wearing his crown while he was covered in dolls and sparkles, made Katara not so worried and Zuko blush like the good old days.

Katara smiled, as her daughter spoke in a loud happy voice.

"Look Mommy! Daddy and me are having a tea party!"


	68. Rain

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hm. My very twisted up version of Bluetara. Enjoy the ironic-ness and weirdness.  
Totally unoriginal, but we can dream, right?**

**Rated T for implied sexual content.  
Sometime before Lake Laogai. Yeah, around there.**

_

* * *

_

_Splish. Slash. _Thunk.

The rain began to grow harder, pouring water as she tripped into a dark alley. Her feet had betrayed her, landing on her knees as rain mixed with blood on her aching knees.

Blue eyes flashed fear, for only the slightest moment. Two greedy men approached her, only wanting one thing from, only to take away one thing from her small fragile body.

Scrambling to her feet, only to gasp and fall back down again, that's when she saw a third man join them.

_A blue mask..._

It seemed to frighten her, as it did to the men. But she did not notice then, while they gasped and raised their own weapons of fists. The blue mask that hidden the man's face seemed to draw her, to speak to her soul.

And for the strangest reason, she could have sworn that's what it was doing.

But she pushed that thought away, standing to her feet while the other men were not paying attention to her. She saw the man with the mask raise his sword, high above his head, ready to attack. She just didn't know who was the victim.

So she wasn't taking any chances.

Bending the water that was coming from the sky, she narrowed her eyes and gave a grunt of anger. A whip had formed in her hands and she was attacking the two men with fury and no mercy. Blood and bruises formed as they ran away, afraid of the small girl.

When she was left alone, with the blue masked man, they stared at each other for what seemed the longest time.

Her blue eyes, that matched the pouring rain, narrowed and glared at him.

In her life, she had learned not to trust anyone. She only ended up getting hurt in the end, either emotionally or physically. And she never wanted to feel those pains, or bring those memories back. So, this stranger was no exception.

With a strong blow of her arm, she lashed out frozen daggers of ice, pinning him neatly to the wall.

His swords dropped and clattered against the stone floor, as the waterbender stepped forward to the masked man. Even though she could not see his face, she already knew that he wasn't happy with what she had done.

The man did not move, taking his defeat with no struggle. But his shoulders tensed, not wanting to accept that the female species just did that to _him._ And the sheer idea of _her_ presence made it all to awkward, and all to dangerous for him.

With slightly angry eyes, she stopped in front of the masked man.

"How could you be such a disgraceful man and even _think_ of doing that to a girl!?"

A muffled reply came from beneath the mask, as he shook his head. Bending a dagger of ice from the rain, she stepped closer wanting to know the answer behind the mask. And that one step closer, sparked something in the back of her mind, she just didn't know what. As she carefully lifted the bottom of the mask, only to reveal his lips, she realized she just didn't want to know the answer.

She wanted to know _everything_ behind the mask.

"What did you say?"

Her question was softer this time, not as harsh as before. A bead of sweat came down his face, his lips and the bottom of his pale cheeks showing. If it hadn't been raining, you could have heard both their hearts beating and nearly bursting with exhilaration.

"I _said,_ I was trying to save you."

His words made her face soften, the dagger falling from her hands from surprise. The rain pattered around them, her hair now soaked and her clothes stuck to her body. Silence filled they alley, only rain providing the noise of the dark night.

And that's when the spark came back, a memory, and for some strange reason it wasn't what she expected.

_"I'll save you from the pirates..."_

She could nothing but stare, for she was still wondering how the thought of him could come into mind right now. But a voice in the back of her mind said it was alright, that it was _okay_ and then the masked man's voice brought her back down to earth.

"My mask...fix it..."

Nodding, she stared at him for a moment. Her dark hand reaching up to touch the mask, her thumb accidentally brushing against his lips. As their skin colors collided and clashed, she could not tear her eyes from the mask. With another whisper, she replied softly.

"Thank you...even if you didn't..."

She didn't know why. It was probably that spark in the back of her head, the one controlling her, the one that had taken away the stronger and more controlled side of her. But she did it anyway. With no regrets, and no second thoughts. With just the moon and the rain as a witness, the only ones to see it happen in the darkness of the rainy night.

She kissed him, a soft peck on his lips, right where her thumb had been. The ice that held him melted away with just the flick of her hand, and she quickly drew back. Blushing and stammering apologies, she turned away, ready to flee.

But instead, a hand grabbed her his other hand holding the mask that was partly on his face in place. Spinning her around he pulled her into a kiss, as they both forgot about their lives, their worries, and all their duties. It just vanished down the street, the rain washing it out for those pure moments of passion.

With they pulled apart, she was left partly trembling, the strong and powerful side of herself gone with the rain that was beginning getting harder by the minute. Her dark hand reached up and pulled down the mask, so it was on correctly again. He nodded, hesitating to leave.

The heat inside his body had raised to his cheeks, behind his blue mask that matched her eyes. She glanced back, as he stood there breathing hard and unsure what to do. Something in the street was knocked over, bringing their senses back down to earth.

Giving each other once last look (even if it wouldn't be), they raced out the alley, heading in opposite directions. Once out of sight, both their hearts were beating as fast as the rain, leaving them both blushing.

Leaning against a wet wall, once she was alone, she reached up and shakily touched her lips.

Even in the rain, it was the warmest kiss she could ever imagine.


	69. Red and Blue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

**Oh man. I promised myself I wasn't going to do another angst chapter, until I hit the 70's. But I lied. So uh...er...more angst! -throws confetti- It's divided into sections, which separate it by time. You'll get it.**

**//the death.**

She wished she could have said that the day they won the war was a happy day. Oh how she wished.

But that would be a lie.

She mourned for the bodies of men and woman around her, never to get up again. And she didn't even know who they were. But the tears she cried were for everything the war had taken away from her. From them. Each drop of blood and tear screamed the name of a person they lost, loved, and lived for.

So when she laid over his body, she cried more than she could ever remember. The world seemed to hush, silence covering them like a blanket like the coating of blood splattered all over them.

For the first time in both their lives, his body felt so cold.

**//the unforgotten**

That day had been engraved into her memory, and in the entire world.

As children of every nation giggled and ran around together, the past seemed to be forgotten.

But she never did. Never once did she forget him, forget the way his eyes glimmered in front of the fire. Or the warmth of his hands or even the way he breathed. The closest they had even been was a warm hug, a hug of friendship.

But she wanted so much _more._

So she said it to herself everyday, that he was nothing but a friend and no more than that, a lost friend with most beautiful golden eyes...

Even on her wedding day she had to force these lines out of her mouth.

**//the awakening**

A letter in the mail came, from the Dragon of the West, from his very old loving Uncle.

His Uncle had found it in his things, in his pack from before the battle. He only had the heart until now to open it and go through it.

Sure enough, a letter with her name was found.

Her dark hands trembled when she tore open the one year old letter, from the man she had watched die. Inside with black ink, a simple line. A simple line that she would remember forever, till the very day that she died.

_Katara, you little peasant, I've fallen in love with you._

Tears formed and fell from her eyes, landing on the name she had loved just one year ago.

_-Zuko_

The letter began to wrinkle as her fists shut closed and she screamed into her hands, tears streaming down her face. This letter, brought back memories have that horrible day in history, of the way he looked at her with those dying eyes.

Now the date on the letter, one day before the Day of Black Sun, before the greatest battle in history, would haunt her forever in her dreams.

Her husband came in, with gray eyes so unlike the golden ones that she missed, asking what was wrong.

She just shook her head, and hid the red and blue necklace that had been inside the letter.


	70. Not Another One!

**Disclaimer: This is for the rest of the series because I'm tired of these. I don't own anything.**

**(Execpt my OC's.)**

**Uh. Yeah. I have been writing a lot of angst, right? Well here you go, pure fluff! **

* * *

"Daddy! I want a bedtime story!" 

The Fire Lord smiled as his son scrambled on to his lap, sitting on his knees and looking up at with hopeful eyes. Oh Spirits. He had his mother's eyes (the same eyes that he fell in love with), so how could he possibly say no to those eyes?

But from the back of the room, where his blue eyed wife sat and rocked their younger daughter to sleep, she gave a small smile and laugh.

"Koda, I don't know if your father is capable of giving a bed time story."

Zuko flashed her that all to famous smirk, the ones from the past, when they were just kids on the back of a flying bison traveling around the world.

"Oh really, honey? We'll see about that won't we, Koda?"

His son nodded his head enthusiastically, with a smile that matched his very own.

But suddenly, Zuko had no idea what to say. He stared as his son waited, and Katara smiled from the back of the room. His eyes darted from his son, to her, to the necklace that was placed around her neck.

And with just that, he had an inspiration.

"So there was once a strong and brave prince..."

"Like me, daddy!?" His son interrupted, bouncing in his father's lap. Which made Zuko flinch as his son hit a sore bruise from the sparring match with Katara earlier that week (which she had won.), which was another reason she was laughing silently in her chair.

"Yes. Now then. He was walking in the woods when he saw a maiden in danger and--"

"What's a maiden, dad?" Zuko blinked, and paused. His wife shook her head and smiled even more, stroking their daughter's hair as she started to fall asleep.

"Um..er...a girl. It's a girl that isn't married. Okay? Yeah, let's continue now."

Koda only nodded, shrugging at his father's vague definition.

"So this brave prince saw this ma- er, girl, in danger and decided to help her. Some evil men we're trying to kidnap her and hurt her, so since he was such a great and amazing firebender, he decided to fight a perilous battle just for her."

His son's eyes widened with the story, thankfully for Zuko, he was at an age where anything could simply entertain him.

"When they were about to grab her, he came and swooped her up in his strong arms, and said to her,"

Before Zuko could even finish, Katara finished the line for him.

"_I'll save you from the pirates."_

Zuko looked up, his golden eyes sparkling at the woman he loved. She placed their daughter, Ursa, in the crib and walked quietly over to her husband and son.

The story seemed to be put aside when Zuko's concentration was broken. He smirked at his wife who came and planted a kiss square on his lips. But Zuko demanded more. Grabbing her waist he pulled her into a deeper, more passionate kiss, forgetting all about his two small children in the room.

Koda, who was watching it all and ready to throw up, covered his eyes and scrunched up his nose.

"Aw man! Not _another_ kissing story!"


	71. Family: Scary Moms

**Okay, so I have too much fun writing about their kids. -laughs-**

**So I have to write more! This will be a mini-series, within this series. Probably around 3 chapters. Don't worry. There will be no angst. :D Just fluff and humor!**

**1 of 3(or more?)**

* * *

"Are you excited, Koda?"

The prince of the Fire Nation shrugged, pulling at his fancy new clothes that felt super stiff on his seven year old body.

"I dunno, but I hate these clothes, dad."

Complaining with a whine, he looked up at his father and blinked hopeful eyes. Sighing and giving his own shrug, his wife walked into the room with holding their daughter on her hip.

"Koda don't pick at your clothes like that. That means you too, Zuko."

Father and son looked up, guilty, before giving a small grunt. Like father like son.

"Cheer up, Koda! It's your birthday and you'll be eight today."

Katara passed her daughter to her husband, bending down to cup her sons face. Stroking his cheeks with a dark thumb on his pale skin, she smiled. Koda gave a small smile back, as his mother patted his head. Without another moment she gave a playful growl before tickling him in the ribs, her son bursting out into a fit of giggles.

Zuko smiled at this.

The Fire Lord looked down at the little girl in his arms, stroking the dark hair out of her eyes. The small four year old smiled back at him, but quickly her father frowned.

"What happened to the dress I bought her? The blue and golden one?"

Katara stopped her tickling, frowning up at her husband.

"She burned it. She's becoming quite the little firebender. Third set of clothes she burned this week."

Zuko's frown flipped, turning into a wide smile. "Aren't you, something!?" He teased his daughter as she giggled and hid her head in his chest as he tickled her sides.

Koda, looked down at his own stiff clothes, which he hated with a passion, and came with an idea.

"Does that mean...I can freeze my clothes?"

Katara narrowed her eyes at her water bending son, her icy blue eyes heating up his golden ones. Koda slightly whimpered, knowing that getting his mother mad was like messing with a hurricane. A powerful, angry, suicidal hurricane.

"Do that and I'll freeze your butt to your room for two months."

Nodding his head with wide eyes, she walked out the room mentioning something about how she needed to get her hair ready for the guests.

Koda looked up at his father, with frightened eyes, not bothering to tug at the collar that was itching his neck.

"Uh...dad? Was she always this scary?"

"Yeah. Pretty much. But you know we are equals now, both in fighting and in this house hold. So there is nothing to be afraid of for me."

A moment of silence passed by before his son spoke once more.

"I thought she beat you in a sparring match just the other week...and the week before that, and the week before that, and wait. I don't even remember you beating her...ever...before..."

"...Don't rub it in."


	72. Family: Oh Brother

**2 of like...alot.(maybe like 5 or 6 now!) Man these are fun! Execpt alot about Koda in these next chapters. I feel like writing a story about this...xD Should I?**

* * *

"Your family is here. Again. Second time this month." 

Katara smiled at her husband as he spoke with a tired voice. Tightening her grip on her son's hand, who was fidgeting (a lot like his father was right now), she leaned over and pecked her husband on the cheek.

"_Our_ family, darling."

Zuko grunted, tightening his own grip on his daughters hand. He had to, being a firebender and all, since Little Ursa had a tendency to catch a lot of things on fire. All on accident, it never really was her fault. She just had a small problem controlling her fire, but Zuko was working on that. Although, the curtains never survived more than a day with her.

Oh Agni. That girl was costing him a fortune. Almost more than his wife.

Giving a small squeal of delight, the Fire Lady let go of Koda's hand as she ran forward to meet her brother. Wrapping her arms around Sokka, then Suki, she smiled happily.

"You're here! It's so good to see you!"

Sokka walked over to Zuko, giving him a pat on the back. The Fire Lord nodded his head, giving his brother-in-law a small pat on the back as well. Giving Suki, Sokka's wife, a small hug, Koda did the same with both of them.

Koda opened his mouth to say something, but his sister stepped forward to be the center of attention. For that, she received a glare (inherited from his father) from her brother.

"Hey Uncle Sokka! Aunty Suki! Look what move I learned!"

As Little Ursa held out her hands to firebend, Zuko's eyes widened with worry as well as Katara. The Fire Lord cautiously told the others to scoot back a tiny bit or they might get burned. Like the curtains which were now gone.

But before Little Ursa could do anything, Koda side stepped and pointed a finger at his sister and cried,

"She's gonna blow!"

Ursa, the small five year old, stopped and growled at her brother.

Five seconds later, she was chasing him down the halls a threatening fist on fire as he screamed and desperately look for any form of water.

Zuko rolled his eyes, as Sokka and Suki exchanged looks, finally Katara yelled out to the bickering siblings.

"GET BACK HERE! OR I'M SENDING YOUR FATHER!"

Only the running of feet and more squeals could be heard. A vase broke. Water splashed. And a servant dropped her tray of drinks when the two continued to run.

"NOW I'M COMING."

A second later, no more noises could be heard and the two children walked back to the foyer of the building, hiding behind their father. Giving her children a warning with her ice cold eyes, she turned her attention back to Suki and continued her conversation.

Sokka smiled, stepping forward and kneeling down to look at his favorite nephew.

"Well, well. I've got you a present, birthday boy."

Reaching behind his back, Sokka pulled out a brand new, hand made, shiny boomerang. Koda's eyes were filled with joy as he took the boomerang with excitement, running around the room hugging his new present.

"Whoo! Now we can go hunting!"

The idea of her son with a knife made Katara terribly scared.

But the idea of her son being so alike Zuko _and_ Sokka, frightened her more.

Zuko's palm met his forehead, shaking her head as Sokka scooted next to the Fire Lord with a smirk on his face. The Fire Lord gave the water tribe warrior a glare, as both Katara and Suki giggled behind them.

"Thanks Sokka. Now I'm going to have nightmares with that boomerang. Again. "

But his brother-in-law just grinned, throwing his arm around the firebender's neck.

"All the better, _brother."_


	73. Family: The Story

**3 OF 3. The very last.  
Some important things through their whole life. With Zutara of course.**

**&//tell us the story...**

"Daddy? Mommy? How did you guys fall in love?"

Curious eyes looked up at them, as husband and wife glanced at each other. A pair of blue and golden eyes strained to know the story, to hear every detail, to know the truth. As they snuggled closer, lying in the grass, only memories surrounded them along with the bright stars.

"That, my dear loves, is a long story."

Her voice was a whisper, a hush, a mere tired voice from the past.

"Was it love at first sight? A happy story?"

Her dark and his pale hand quickly grabbed each other, stroking their childrens soft and innocent hairs. What do they tell their children? Do they tell them the cycle, of their love life? A story of anger, betrayal, misery, forgiveness, and death?

"No."

They told the truth. But the truth didn't end there.

"It was true love my dears. A happy ending. And nothing is better than that, loves. Don't ever forget that."

**&//to be just like you...**

"Why can't I do it!?"

Warm tears of anger spilled down her face, white knuckles forming on her hands. Her father appeared next to her, his hand on her dark skin. She looked up at the man, a legendary powerful bender, as he gave her a worried look.

She was not perfect. She was not a prodigy.

"Why can't I bend like you? I want to be as good as you were when you were my age!"

He shook his head, memories spilling in his mind like the tears on her face.

"I want to make you _proud, _dad."

A glimpse of that past came into his mind, his mother, the Agni Kai, the Avatar, and now his youngest daughter. A boy with golden eyes and a scar to mark him came into his mind, a boy on the race for pride and honor.

"I already am proud. And nothing will ever change that. I _love_ you."

And he said it with all his heart. His entire life, his story, expressed in these three words that had never been spoken to him before.

**&//the understanding...**

**  
**"I'm not going to let you practice, if you continue getting angry like this."

The Fire Lady looked down at her teenage son, on his knees as he fell to the ground.

With an angry grunt he punched the ground, his chest heaving in and out with frustration. Beads of sweat dripped down his face as his mother sat next to him, her blue eyes watching him carefully. Those waves of oceans calmed him down, slowly taking the anger out of him.

"He used me mom! He befriended me and used me to get power! Then he stabs me in the back and forgets about me!"

Hushing her son down, she pulled him into a hug. He collapsed in his arms, the troubles of a betrayal forming in his heart. Memories rushed inside, for she knew exactly how he felt, and more.

"You must learn to forgive, my love. Forgive."

Shaking his head slightly, he shut his eyes and whispered harshly,

"Why? What is the point? The world will only end up hurting us again!"

Gripping her son's shoulders, she shook him with a tight frown on her face. She had been in the exact position as him, with the same thoughts, and the same problem. And maybe, even a little worse. For the world had changed since she was a small child, but her black and white world had vanished along with it.

"If nobody forgave, I would have never married your father. This war would not be over. I would not be the person, I am today. And neither would your father."

Continuing, as he watched her with wide golden eyes, she whispered quietly to him.

"If you don't forgive, then you will never have a friend to help you through this world that hurts you."

When he looked into his mother's eyes, looking into her past, at the necklace around her neck, and the scars from battles scattered around her body, he saw it.

He finally understood and saw the story, that he never could figure out before.


	74. Failure

**I deleted the last chapter, 74, because it sucked. So if you read it, I apologize. But yeah, I wouldn't have been able to sleep knowing how stupid I was for posting a mediocre piece of writing just for the heck of it. So here, I put some thought into this one.**

* * *

Failure and mistakes knew him like the back of their hand. 

And he knew that. For he had a scar to prove it.

He watched as the flames erupted from his hands, all by accident, all because of his uncontrolled temper. His golden eyes, that matched the fire, watched as his very own fire burned across her cheek.

Just a small argument, caused this. She cared about him, but he would not accept her help. All he did was punch the air in anger, but instead fire blasted out his fists and landed on her unprotected and innocent face.

He blamed himself for making mistakes and for being such a failure.

As hot tears stained her cheeks, broken skin and an unbearable pain traveled through her fragile body, and he could barely watch.

For memories of his father came into mind, and a nightmare was happened right before his eyes.

He was becoming his father. Just. Like. Him.

And he would not take this. He would never accept this fate. He would rather die then become such a ruthless and heartless man. So as the waterbender clutched her face in agonizing pain, healing herself with shaking hands, he immediately fell to his knees.

Wrapping his arms around her shaking body, he whispered and screamed out apologies until his throat grew numb and hoarse. And she only nodded, tears still spilling from her beautiful blue eyes. And when she whispered softly,

_"I forgive you..."_

A tiny spark of hope appeared, his heart and his world slowly mending itself back together.

That very day, he vowed to protect her. To never let anything hurt her. To never let this pain happen to her again, to never become the man that his father was.

It would be the one mistake he would make sure to not fail, even if it brought the death to him.


	75. Savior

* * *

To see his face again, would condemn her forever of the past. 

The glimmer of a necklace, his eyes, those words. They would repeat in her tortured mind. Waves of memories surged upon, tears stinging the back of her blue and tired eyes.

Silence.

Unbearable silence.

It cut through her skin, like the scars on the Avatar's body, numbing her senses of the rest of the world. The cold slicing wind tangled up her thoughts as they soared through the air, with no destination and no where to go. Feeling a slight stir in her arms, she barely had the energy to look down at the weakened savior of the world.

But when her crystal eyes saw nothing, nothing but the past flash before her eyes, she stared into the sky thinking of him.

"_I'll save you from the pirates..."_

Not even the faint whispers behind her could wake her up from this trance, as she remembered her mother's necklace dangling in front of her. But it wasn't that what made her remember it so much. It was those eyes, that scar, the very ones she wished to touch to just know.

And she finally did. She finally managed to say the words, '_help_' to him. Because was that not her purpose in life?

Betrayal hurt her soul, as she remembered seeing him standing there with guilt all over his painful eyes.  
As the Avatar awoke in her arms, and she remembered how fragile they were in this grown up world, she was unable to imagine what they were to do now. Stares and frowns from her friends and strangers did not help her, crashing down the reality on her tired shoulders.

Too bad, when she needed him most, he couldn't save her this time.


	76. Not Leaving You

**Hm. Ya know how Zuko always saves Katara? Well, I mixed it up again. :D A bit more of a story-ish, happier one. Italics are memories from the past, that happened, just to let you know.**

* * *

Howling winds and piercing rain stabbed the little gang everywhere, as they traveled through the hurricane on poor Appa who grunted as they desperately searched for land. 

Theirs screams were hollow in the storm, thunder and lightning booming behind them.

"Everyone hang on!"

Making their way to the Fire Nation would only be a tiny bit of the challenge, but the weather was not having mercy. Just like everything they encounter.

Sokka held the saddle, one hand holding his sister's and another on the Dragon of the West's arm. Iroh held the soaked lemur in his arms, who was burrowing into his robes searching for any place to hide. The Water Tribe warrior narrowed his eyes, unable to see through the frenzy of rain. His sister was trying to escape her brother's grasp to bend the water, but he did not allow it.

No matter how powerful she was, the storm will always be stronger than her.

The banished prince was not enjoying this. When Zuko's wet firebending hands slipped away when a huge tidal wave surged over them, soaking everyone's senses away, he gave a sharp scream of pain.

Next thing he knew, he was falling. Falling. Falling.

Flinging his arms wildly for anything to grab, he shut his eyes to take the pain from the rain away.

Thunder roared behind them, the Spirits telling them just how weak mortal really were.

Stinging rain crashed against their skin like knives, their eyes red with pain. Zuko had never thought of his fate to end like this, but took it anyway. But as he felt the air escape from under him, his voice would not hide, no matter how much he wanted it to.

He screamed out the first name, that flew out of his lips.

"Katara!"

Then he felt it. The ocean engulfed him, taking him under and claiming him as it's own. It felt like it was ripping his limbs off, bruising him all over his pale body. The water suffocated him, reaching into his lungs and stole the oxygen from his body.

He remembered her eyes as the blueness took over him. Then, darkness came and the need for air disappeared.  
At the sound of her names, her blue eyes burst open. When she saw the one person missing, she gave a gasp nearly choking on the rain. Jerking her hand from her brother's grip, she scrambled to the edge of the saddle.

"What are you doing!? Your going to fall!"

Her brother's call somehow found it's way to her ears over the hollering storm. Lightning crashed dangerously nearer, but she just ignored it, struggling up to her feet while she gripped the handles of the saddle.

"Zuko's in there! I have to save him!"

Everyone's faces went pale, and she silently glanced back but then turned back to the water.

Sokka nodded, quietly knowing the look in her eyes. The Dragon of the West turned to him with worried eyes about his nephew, the rain splattering all over their faces, puncturing theirs hearts and hopes.

Without hesitation, she jumped over the saddle and dived into her element.

Already soaking wet, she landing in the water, bending her way through the waves. Slightly choking and gasping, the world's most powerful water bender was fighting her very own element.

"Zuko!"

Her voice barely carried on, vanishing with the hurling winds and the waves that crashed over her. Everything came to fast, to fast for her to bend away, and she felt like giving in to the water. It held no mercy as she continued to push her way through, slicing through the water.

But she didn't. She kept on looking.

If only minutes passed, it seemed like hours to her, and her muscles grew tired. One mistake, that was all she did, miscalculating the strength of her impossible opponent.

Water, her own strength and weakness, pulled her under the air from her lips escaping along with it.

Under the surface, her purpose in for this mission was remembered, a glimpse of the past coming into her mind, with darkness slowly creeping behind it.

_"I'm not leaving you, peasant!"_

"Leave! Run! Get the others!"

She lashed out her water whip, attacking the enemies. But instead, Zuko stood behind her, fire and water back to back. Glancing back, ready to scream at him, he only nodded. He blasted a punch of fire, as they skillfully pressed on.

"You fight, then I fight. I'm not leaving you."

_She watched him in awe, as he took a moment to give her the slightest smile._

It seemed the world came to a pause, freezing in place. The battle seemed to stop, and they stared into each other's eyes lost in wonder.

With that spark of hope, that small memory of the past giving her a reason to keep going, she thrusted her arms forward. Seperating the air from the water, she created a bubble of air and opened her eyes. After searching, she found him, floating and sinking in the distance.

Bending her way closer to him, she grabbed him by the arm and raised the water under them to the surface. With his arm around her shoulder, her tired body struggling with the weight, she stared into his face which was beginning to awaken with the air. Choking the dreaded water out, he blinked open his sore eyes.

The air began to fill his lungs again, and she just gave him the smallest smile. Creating a block of ice under them to keep them from sinking, she held him in her arms. Hugging and pulling him closer.

The rain began to lighten up, the calmness of the storm appearing. As the light broke free from the storm clouds, and the figure of a bison came closer to retrieve them, she looked down at his now breathing body and whispered to him.

"I'm not leaving you. I'm not leaving you. Not leaving you..."


	77. Reincarnation

**Oh yeah. About last chapter, for some reason Document cut of like a whole paragraph, so if it was confusing when you read it, I fixed it. Stupid document, it's been messing up my italics.  
**

**Next few chapters might revolve around the Caves of Two Lovers, cause I'm quite interested in it. So here ya go, the first one in it's unofficial mini series in a series.**

* * *

"And I dare say, have we met before?" 

She gave him a disbelieving laugh, slightly shoving him as they continued to walk and forage for food. Her blue eyes were clear copies of the sky and the fluttering clouds above them, as he placed a serious face and a tight frown.

"I'm not kidding. I mean before all of this, before the South Pole, before the Avatar, I have this...feeling."

A spark erupted in both their minds, ancient whispers crept inside them, the night sky appearing behind them.

"That's strange..."

Funny how they shared their first kiss there, beneath the darkness, in that all too familiar cave with glowing rocks and all.

Even more peculiar how their reincarnated bodies had vague memories of an even older war, even older enemies all to close, and eventually death.

And the cycle still repeats itself, each and every time ending in tears, destruction, and even more memories.

Not even death can stop the cycle.

For it's just a detail, just a tool, and just a thing of the past.


	78. Cave of Two Lovers

**Hmhm. A nice long one for you. Another 'Cave of Two Lover's -done my way(the Zutara way.)'**

"Katara! Hurry up! We have to run!"

The banished prince glanced back, his scar facing her eyes. But the water bender could only shake her head, as she saw the upcoming landmark coming into view. Even the enemies stomping feet behind her did not frighten her.

"Come on! You peasant! We're outnumbered and we have to run!"

The group had decided to split, when a surprise attack and gone worse in the middle of the night. With Aang visiting the guru, Appa was gone. Sokka and Toph ran in another direction, leaving Katara and Zuko running from a herd of at least thirty firebenders.

Giving a groan of exasperation, the fire bender turned around and grabbed Katara's hand pulling her with him as he ran faster.

No matter how hard she pulled back, and protested, his strong grip dragged her along.

"No! We can't go in there!" She screamed as they jumped a bush, nearly dodging a flame of fire.

But after turning several corners and running, they were able to slip through the cracks of the fallen rocks in the entrance of the cave.

Katara shivered as she remembered the all to familiar cave, the all two familiar rocks, and the all t familiar legend.

"We're gonna get lost! I told you we shouldn't go in here." She hissed at Zuko, narrowing her eyes in the dark.

Zuko glared at her, lighting up a small fire with his free hand.

Shouts and voices could be heard and Zuko had to once again drag the water bender to a hiding place, no matter how much she struggled. The place gave her the creeps, even if the memories weren't all that bad.

It was just something whispered in the back of her head, as if she had a memory of the place. Not Aang, but before that. It wasn't there when she was here last. No, the shivers in her heart and the beating of her heart against her ribs weren't there before.

Could it be...because...she was with _him?_

Her mind was brought back to the world when she felt her foot meet with an object, causing her to loose balance and fall forward.

The start of a scream released her lips, but a pale hand stopped it before it could echo.

One hand gripping around her waist, and another on her mouth to trap the noise, he hissed at her with a glaring eye.

"Don't be so clumsy, peasant. You're going to get us caught."

Putting her back on her feet, he commanded the fire back, resting in his palm to light the way. They walked on, the world and their lives vanished at each footstep as they traveled in the labyrinth of the past.

Hours passed, and silence was getting the best of them. The fire bender took a moment to look around, seeing nothing but the darkness and his fire glowing faintly in the tunnels of history.

"We're lost! That's just great!"

Groaning loudly, he turned to see a too quiet Katara. Raising an eyebrow, she probably couldn't see, he nudged her with his elbow.

"Um..Zuko...I know...how to er..get out."

Widening his eyes, Zuko jerked her head at her, and she slowly backed up a tiny bit.

"Well!? Why didn't you say something like a few hours ago!?"

Tapping her fingers together, a blush appeared on her dark skin. This went by unnoticed by the frustrated fire bender. She took a step back, but he only took an angry step forward until her back had met a rock wall and he was only inches away from her.

"No, it's crazy...I know it works..but...no...it's not a good idea--"

By this time, Zuko had stepped forward, thrusting his arms out and gripped her shoulders, trapping her awkwardly.

"I don't care how crazy it is! Just spit it out!"

"Wehavetolikekissandstuff."

"WHAT?"

"I SAID WE HAVE TO KISS!"

Silence.  
_  
Awkward silence.  
_  
How amazingly wonderful for the blushing Katara, which Zuko had finally noticed.

"You know...like trust in love...cause the legend says love is brightest in the dark...and.."

Zuko's grip was slowly released, and he gave an unsteady step backward.

Placing a hand to his head as if he had a headache, Zuko shook his head with confusion.

"Kiss? Us? You and I? " His voice squeaked, unnaturally.

Their awkward moment was disturbed by flying wolf-bats as they shrieked and flew dangerously above their heads.

With a small scream of surprise, Katara jumped forward and hugged Zuko's arm as they ducked from the now gone animals.

As they stood up, their hands somehow found their way to each other and clumsily gripped one another, both their faces pale.

Voices and rumbling echoed through the cave, which could have been either the enemies or the wild animals, and they stood quiet and still as statues. Rocks fell and darkness covered them as he held her closer, both scared of what may be coming.

"Zuko...I'm scared.."

Swallowing hard, he only held her closer and looked down at her.

"Don't worry. I'm here. Just _trust_ me."

And soon enough, their lips were finding their way near other, their hearts beating faster and faster as old memories and new memories collided with one another in that all to familiar cave.

As the walls began to glow, a pathway back to home, they began to trust in something they couldn't see.


	79. Wine

**Wow. I've fallen in love with the song, "Better Than Drugs" -Skillet. One of my favorite songs. Go listen to it. Please. If you've heard it, you'll get this drabble. Lot's 'o metaphors in here.**

* * *

Many men, normal men, would compare her to an ocean. Or a waterfall. Something with water.

Those were her eyes, right? Beautiful blue, watery and majestic. They were likes twin pools of water, a sea of calmness and then a powerful storm. None could compare her eyes, absolutely none. It was as simple as that.

But Zuko, was not a normal man.

Yes, he saw this beauty in her. But he compared her to something else.

He said she was like, _wine._

She was addicting. Somehow flowing through his veins, burning the insides of his body.

Katara was this very drink to him. She took away the pain and comforted him when no one else was there to understand him. He soon grew to learn that he could no longer live without her, she was his reason to live and to keep living. When he was restless, sufferering with fear, she was there to ease the pain.

Once he tasted her passion, her touch, her beauty, and her love, he was addicted and unable to let her go.

So she was his wine to his empty cup of life. Filling it with love, till it overflowed, like never before.


	80. To the Heavens and Beyond

**Crap. Crap. Crap. I'm not pleased with this at all. But guys, I had no time today. Tennis practice has been killing my hours and I've got to get ready for summer. I've got one year to train and get myself prepared for tryouts in one year. Tennis is my future, kay? So I apologize for the horrible mediocre work of this drabble, I might fix it when I have time. Maybe. Other than that, I didn't have any ideas when I sat down and wrote something. So after banging my head against the kerboard for a while, this came up.**

* * *

He saw everything. Everything.

Oh how it killed him more than the broken bone in his arm. More than the scar on his face, and more than the new wounds that were bleeding and scattered across his body.

Zuko saw the hit. He saw the arrow. And he saw the scream of pain escape her lips, as she fell to the ground.

For the second time in his life, he was on his knees begging and crying for mercy.

He did not cry to her. Or to the others. Or to the soldiers that fought for their lives, or to the ones that fell and never got back up again.

He cried to the sky. To the moon. To the Spirits that hated him, and to the very cloudy sky that just _wouldn't_ rain.

Zuko's pale hands held the water bender's, the bright moon above them. How insane, how cruel, that on the day she was the strongest she had run out of water. That she was dying.

"Katara!"

His muffled whisper was nearly choked back by his sobs, as he felt the blood seep from her stomach to beneath his knees. And for the second time in his life, he cursed the color out loud.

"You have to live, you can't die...not like this...not here...not now.."

But her dark face, which was bruised and bloody, gave a slight shake.

"What is there to live for, Zuko? My purpose is done, there is nothing left for me here.."

His grip on her hands tightened, as he screamed at her, "No!", and stroked her beautiful and soaked hair away from her eyes.

For the second time in his life, as lightning crackled and thunder roared, he screamed out to the heavens and beyond.

"Come on! Rain! Give me water! Anything to let her live!"

The useless and empty water skin laid next to her, the battlefield just that only contained blood and bodies had nothing. No water. Nothing. And it angered him. Slamming his palms against the ground, he heard a slight moan come from her lush lips that were caked with even more of that dreaded red.

"No, don't give up Katara. You have to live for something. Something."

But her blue eyes stared into his golden pair, screaming out pain from the insides of her body. He could see the memories and wounds inside her, coiled up in the corners of her mind, moaning with agonizing pain and just so ready to let go. To just...sleep.

"Like what?"

She answered, her voice barely above a human whisper. Nearly lost in the madness of the war that swarmed around them. But they the world around them stopped. And he looked into her eyes, feelings everything slow down and pause as he held her hand tighter.

"Me. Live for_ me."_

For the second time that day, she smiled.

And he knew, he just knew, that somehow things would be okay.

Now, as he sat in the dirt and filth of the world, he screamed louder at the sky until his throat was numb. He begged the Spirits, he begged the sky, he begged the clouds. All he needed was water. And then, she would be okay. Healed, and more importantly, alive.

Then, it rained.

Drop of rain fell harder, with a mighty roar, and a flash of lightning.

But he welcomed it with open arms, for with the rain came healing. And with the healing, came life.


	81. Oh So Spicy

"Oh no."

Sokka clutched his stomach and was about ready to hurl last night's dinner to the dirty ground beneath his feet.

"N-not Aunt Miri's homemade spicy soup..."

Katara held the steaming bowl of soup at arm's reach giving a nod. Sokka gave out a gagging sound, holding his head between his weak knees. Everyone else raised an eyebrow at Sokka's strange, _really_ strange behavior toward food.

Aang looked up at Katara, ignoring Sokka's protest and weird moaning.

"What's so bad about it? Looks alright to me."

Sokka shook his head, lifting up his head and raising a demanding finger to make a point. Katara merely groaned, rolled her eyes and stepped forward to place the extremely hot bowl in the middle of the camp.

"Aunt Miri was know for making...weird food back in the South Pole. In fact...she _was _weird. Like this one time she made a hat out of snow and--"

"The point, Snoozles?"

"Oh right. Anways, that _thing_ Katara just made is something Aunt Miri taught Katara. It's this terrible, bitter, and disgusting soup. I swear. And it's so spicy it will burn your tongue off. Last time I had it, the whole village got sick."

Katara placed her hands defensively on her hips, raising her voice at her complaining brother.

"Don't you mean, sick of you talking?"

"Yeah, that too."

Everyone stared at the bowl, which was a bubbling red gooey substance. It oozed and screamed with spicy, just by one sniff at it.

Suddenly, Katara's face paled.

"Maybe, you're right Sokka...I forgot how horrible it was..."

Toph made sniffed it once and quickly scrunched her nose. Aang, being brave, stepped forward and stuck his finger into the hot soup. Slowly he pulled it out and placed it carefully into his mouth.

Two seconds later he was running and screaming, "HOT! H-HOT!"

Toph snorted at him, as Sokka pointed and laughed hysterically at him. Katara threw her water pouch at him, which he hastily swallowed all the water. Wiping beads of sweat and tears from his red face, he panted for air.

"Let me try."

Every head turned to the quiet Zuko, surprised he was speaking at all. Grabbing the spoon from Katara's hand he dug a large scoop and without hesitation plopped the soup into his mouth.

And. Nothing. Happened.

Shrugging, he scooped another spoonful and began to eat directly from the bowl. Being a fire bender, this was nothing. Sokka muttered something about _him_ being weird, and Aang watched with amazement and insanity. Toph poked Aang in the head, laughing at everyone.

But Katara, was a different story, giving a squeal of delight she ran over to Zuko with happy arms.

Giving him a hug, she gave him a soft peck on the cheek. Squealing a, "Thank you! I knew someone would like it! Yes, thank you!"

Once Zuko realized what she had done, his face turned a bright red and he began to choke on the spicy food.

"Looks like _someone_ can't handle the heat, Prince Charming." Remarked an all too happy smirking Toph.


	82. Never Alone

**Okay guys, TOMORROW, I am leaving for vacation in Bolivia. I'm going for at ****least 8 weeks. But, I am still going to update. Just not as much though. I am bringing my laptop, so I hope to write lots of drabbles. Maybe even start my story I've been planning for a while. (Yes another story. But ooh! This time I have a plot line. And rough draft. And it's so original, I swear.) I'm thinking of starting an All-Shipping Drabble Series or a Freedom Fighter one. I can't decide..any more ideas? Okay, so I will be updating just not as much.**

**Warning: Slight angst and character death. (Not Zuko or Katara though!) **

* * *

It had become a tradition. A yearly tradition, for a friend, that he never failed. 

Ten years later, and so much had happened. So much. Almost too much.

Standing at the door of a small home in the South Pole, nearly frozen flowers in hand, shooing his guards away, was the Fire Lord himself. Zuko inhaled a sharp cold breath, smoothing the layers of clothes on his pale body. It was time to visit his friend, from all the way across the world, gift in one hand his other in his pocket. He nodded happily at the villagers which he had grown to known, waving at familiar faces and smiling at the same old ladies who kept winking at him each and every year.

"Katara? I know you're in here. Your neighbor told me so."

He brought his knuckles to knock on the door, but the just creaked open on it's own. Stepping inside he peaked around the corner and around the dusty furniture, only to see a curled up piece of blue in the corner.

The Fire Lord grew immensely worried when he knew who the ball of blue was, he heard faint sobs from the back of the room. His warm footsteps echoed lightly on the icy floor, as he stepped closer to the cries.

"...Katara?"

Zuko whispered softly, his voice shakily fluttering across the room. She barely heard but it was enough for her to sit up straight with a slight gasp.

Turning around, she widened her red shot eyes and messily wiped her tears away. With her long brown hair cascading down her shoulder, plastered to her head with sweat and time, the bags under her eyes were beyond noticeable. Zuko gave a tight and worried frown before running over to Katara in the corner.

Falling to his knees on the cold ground, he placed an arm around the waterbender.

"What happened?! What's wrong!?"

Terrified with whatever she was going to say, he held her firmly as she shook her head and wiped the tears that kept falling down. Her voice stuttered and numbly replied,

"Nothing, nothing, just pretend you never saw me like this."

Turning her so she was facing him directly, he held her shoulders tight and looked her in her sore blue eyes. Tears continued to rain down her face, paler than normal, as she sobbed and nearly choked from her crying.

"Zuko..." Her voice was just a small whimper, a tiny plead, and her inner little girl screaming for help.

So she told him all. Everything.

She told him how a ship from the South Pole has sank. How it ran into an iceberg, sinking and drowning to the depths of the sea. How her brother and her father had been on that ship. How she _almost_ went with them, and how she blamed herself for not being there to help.

And she cried.

Each and every tear that fell was a memory, was guilt, and most of all, misery.

But Zuko held her the whole time, locking her in a never ending hug and rocking her in his arms as they sat on the cold and dirty floor for the rest of the night. They never moved, because there was no need for it. Silently he mourned for them, because he knew them. Sokka as a good friend, perhaps even one of his only friends, someone who helped him when he needed it, and Hakoda as a man with respect.

But on the outside, he stayed strong for her. Holding her tight to his chest as he whispered soothing things into her ear, stroking the damp hairs away from her face.

"What do I do? W-what do I do now?"

Her tired eyes blinked down more tears, her hands gripping her necklace as she stared into the face of a man who never left her side.

"I don't know..."

He answered her sorrowfully, leaning against the wall with her back resting against his chest. Turning her head back so he was looking at the back of it, she replied with a broken whisper.

"It's only been three weeks since the accident...and I feel so..._alone._"

Carefully and slowly, he spoke to her. His words melting her tears away and her heart, as he carefully pulled her into a hug. His arms embraced her, keeping her steady and strong like he always did.

"Then come with me, Katara. And I swear you will never be alone again. I promise you my life on that."

Nodding into his chest, spilling out more tears as she screamed into his chest, she was sobbing tears of hope. He rested his head on hers, breathing her scent in as she nuzzled closer to him. Those words he said to her, forced more tears out, but these were not of grief. They were of love.

"I will never let go, Katara. I will never leave you. I'll always be here, always here with you."

The flowers he had brought were discarded to the side, along with the rest of the world. Forgotten.


	83. Vulnerable

**Title: Vulnerable  
Summary: Between everyone is a wall, a wall of misunderstanding and confusion. But what happens when that wall is torn down?  
A/N: So. I'm typing this as I sit in the airport, waiting for my plane to come which is about in like, in 3 hours. Dx Some little kid kept screaming the whole time here, so I got no sleep. Blame him if this sucks. **

Between every soul, between every member of the group, is an invisible wall. A curtain of confusion and a line of misunderstanding. Where the truth and the lies blur, and are left to be unexplained and impossible to read.

But what happens when this wall is torn down? When the curtain is ripped?

They were so vulnerable. So miserable, and fragile.

Before, they saw an enemy. An obstacle to their life time goal, to their mission, and to their honor. They were just another piece of dirt in each other's eyes, a peasant, a horrible prince, and even worse a monster.

That wall, that curtain, that boundary, had been a line of hate. And only hate.

It pushed them apart, pulling and pushing, leaving only scars of battle and scars to their hearts. They were safe behind their little walls of hate, where they pretended to be okay, and pretended to be someone they were not.

But now, under the shimmering lights of the catacombs, it has been destroyed.

"I'm sorry..."

"That's something we have in common."

Their wall disappeared and they became one, a whole, and no longer distant.

Once that wall was gone, a curtain of security and a whole different identity, they truly saw each other for the first time. They saw a person so connected to them, so alike to them, but yet so opposite. They saw the emotions they knew all to well, all to close, and all to dangerous.

Afraid. Grief. Alone. Misery. Pain.

But yet, they were so close. Just_ so _close. Just barely out of reach. Just a tiny bit more, and everything else would vanish. They were scared, but inside, they were reaching and yearning for the person who understood them. The tears would fall, the pain would come, but they never stopped looking for each other in the crowd. Their hearts searched and searched, their souls screaming for something to lean against. They fought their feelings, but they were scared. And they needed someone.

Each other.

So vulnerable, they were, without a mask to hide their outer exterior.


	84. Hugs, Oh My!

**Currently, I'm on my plane right now. (6 hour flight from Miami to La Paz, Bolivia. Dx**

* * *

"You're a pretty cold person, to be a fire bender."

"Like how?"

"Well for one, you totally avoid hand contact, and I've never seen you show any action of emotion."

Zuko rolled his eyes, giving a light shrug. Katara stood up, watching as the fire bender continued to sit and fiddle around with a loose string on his shirt. The water bender gave a loud sigh before smirking happily to herself.

"Come on, give me a hug."

"W-what?"

"Just prove to me, that you're even capable of giving a human hug. Come on."

"No."

"Please. Just one hug and I'll stop bugging you."

"You're weird. So no."

"Zuko! Just a stupid little hug! Or are you too _scared _to hug a girl?"

"I am not!"

"Then prove it."

With a 'hmph' he stood up, wiped the dirt of his pants, and walked over to Katara who had her hands on her hips. He lingered in front of her, not really knowing what to do first. Katara gave a light laugh, taunting him as she pointed a finger in his face.

"Do you even know how to hug someone, Zuko? Have you ever even hugged someone?"

"Yes!"

Finally he opened his arms and embraced the smirking water bender, pulling her into a tight and intimate hug. Blushing, Katara kept quiet.

A few minutes passed, and there were still like that, until Katara finally broke the silence.

"I-I can't _breathe!!"_

Zuko immediately let go, stepping back embarrassed and flustered, as he blushed and turned around.

"Sorry! I must have been holding too...tight..."

Katara turned around and began to walk away, waving a careless hand as she placed her free one over her racing heart.

She simple couldn't breath because he was holding her too tight. Yeah...that's it.

It had _nothing_ to do with the idea of him being attractive...

Or really, really, really close to her.

Or smelling nice.

Yeah, it sure didn't.

Right?


	85. Sewing

**Sorry I haven't been updating, I have been SO BUSY. Yeah, too many people and too many relatives to see. So here is something. Ain't very good, but yeah. I'm watching my three year old cousin while I do this. And he is very...er...he's a handful to watch. So sorry if this sucks.**

* * *

Katara had always been at sewing. 

And she knew that.

It mostly took good practice and lots of experience. Which she had. Whether it was sewing clothes for Sokka almost everyday, or sewing clothes for the little ones on the tribe with the help of the older woman. Sh had even made her fair share of blankets in the past, with her Gran-Gran teaching her everything she needed.

Of course, being the only one in Avatar's group that could sew also gave her a lot of practice.

It was either more of Sokka's clothes, or putting Aang's only clothes back together again, or occasionally Toph would need a good mending also. Iroh held the basics of sewing, but nothing compared to Katara. She would just shoo him away and tell the old man to rest and let her handle it.

And then there was Zuko.

It took three weeks of talking and persuasion, a threat, and finally a water whip to the head to make him pass over his damaged clothes. He never asked her, she found that his clothes were full of holes and worn out edges that needed to be fixed weeks ago. But asking for help was never one of Zuko's strong qualities.

In fact, he didn't even possess that quality. Or that's was just her opinion.

As the fire crackled and the group sat in a circle around it, laughing and exchanging happy stories of their pasts with the others, she kept to herself and watched one person only.

Iroh's storytelling voice, Sokka and Aang's laughter, and even Toph's side comments had all been toned out.

Katara watched as Zuko sat alone and to himself, his eyes telling his entire life. A heavy past burdened his back, and she only knew the details that Iroh had told her. Those details alone were enough to make her worry. About him. His narrowed eyes and permanent frown made her want to go over to him and know everything. Everything.

One day she was going to make him part of the group. To make him smile. To make him feel at home.

But that would not be an easy task.

Walking over to the alone exiled prince, Katara sat next to him, she was ready. Even if the others gave her a weird look, or he did the same as them, or even if he would walk away when she began to talk to their newest member, she was willing to not give up.

Staring into golden eyes that held a broken past, both scars on him and inside, she was willing to dig deep into his soul to find the cure to make him whole again. She was going to search for all the shattered pieces and all the torn edges in order to fill the holes that bear his life.

She had no idea that this would be her biggest and most difficult job of sewing ever.

To **mend** his heart back together again.


	86. Babysitting in Kyoshi Island: Part 1

**I forgot to say earlier, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, on chapter 84. :D Oh and this is a 3 parter. I've typed them all up, and I'm posting them all up. It's to make up for the time I made you wait. Pure fluff. **

**

* * *

**

**"**I can't believe I actually agreed to do this. For three days. What was I thinking!?"

The Fire Lord was lightly shoved to the side by his Water Tribe ambassador, and then smiled at. Rolling his eyes at Katara, Zuko stepped over to the side and rolled up his sleeves of his red robe.

"Stop complaining. You owe Sokka. He was the one who convinced both Poles into trusting you, and he also is taking care of the trading imports and exports. He also did the paperwork you didn't want to do, and then he also--"

"Okay, I get it. I owe your brother a lot."

A moment of silence went by until a loud exasperated sigh came from the Fire Lord himself.

"But what in Spirit's name am I doing here in Kyoshi island, babysitting!?"

They both looked down at the smiling three year old that belonged to Sokka and Suki. The dark skinned, green eyed toddler giggled up at Katara and Zuko. Little Yue gave a high pitched giggle before running to the other room of the small home of Sokka.

"Catch me! Catch me!" She screamed, while Zuko sent a look to Katara.

"Katara, doesn't it seem unfair he asked both of us to come baby sit her while he's off on some anniversary trip on some island in the Fire Nation that probably already own?"

Shaking her head, Katara picked up the pillows that had been knocked to the floor, she answered him with a small smirk and sparkling eyes.

"He asked you cause he couldn't get a hold of me. And actually, I came cause Aang told me about it, then I freaked out and came over here cause I didn't trust you with a child."

The unmarried Fire Lord rolled his eyes and ran after the running child and swiftly picked up the giggling three year old. Yelling over his shoulders as he carried the girl over his shoulder,

"So that's how it's going to be? You don't trust me? Fine."

Katara gave a small laugh as she brought over the glass of milk and bread to Little Yue, while Zuko continued to hold her. She'd never say it out loud, but Katara was surprised how gentle he was with her.  
Breaking the bread into small bites, and feeding them into the toddler's mouth, Katara looked up when Zuko spoke.

"When is Sokka coming back?"

Just then Little Yue gave another giggle and a smile, her chubby little hand shooting straight for Zuko's hair. Pulling with the tiny muscles she had, Zuko gave a sharp yelp.

"Yup. This is your brother's child."

The toddler continued to pull and tug at the Fire Lord's hair, smiling happily while Katara laughed quietly to herself.

"To answer your question, it's three days were are here."

Little Yue stopped her pulled and made a small face. Zuko groaned as he saw the food they just fed her land on the front of his shirt.

"Well. This is going to be a long and fun filled three days."


	87. Babysitting in Kyoshi Island: Part 2

**Part 2 of 3**

Their second day of babysitting, was a little bit more than weird.

Zuko was admiring the collection of swords and weapons on the wall, both decorative and real. Running his finger along the sharp edge of the blade, he wasn't ready to say out loud that he was actually quite impressed.

Behind him, Katara sat with Little Yue in her lap. Brushing her hair and braiding it skillfully, with the same hairstyle she had for years, Katara looked up to see Zuko pondering the weapons.

"Katara, I never knew your brother had such a fine collection of swords."

The waterbender smiled at this, placing down the brush by her side.

"Actually, those belong to Suki."

Surprised, he gave a gasp and stepped forward. With a yelp his head made contact with the sharp edge of the blade.

Katara and Yue gave a gasp of their own, racing over to the hurt Fire Lord. Placing his hand to his head, Zuko grunted as the two girls rushed to his side. Katara bended the water from her pouch to his face, healing the cut so there was no damage done.

"Thanks."

The Fire Lord mumbled as he sat down on a nearby chair. The healer nodded as she patted the toddler on the head. Little Yue watched them wide eyed, slightly frightened by the visible blood on the sword and on his hands.

"Kiss it. Kiss it, Aunty to make it better!"

"W-what!? No, Yue!"

Both heads turned toward the little girl, with puffy eyes and pouted lips.

"N-no! Don't cry, Yue!"

Katara and Zuko stood there waving their arms as the first tear rolled down the three year olds cheek. Their shouts at the toddler only made it worse until a loud ear piercing wail.

"Okay! Okay fine! Just stop crying!"

Zuko stared at Katara, unable to believe what he just heard. Taking a step back in surprise, again, he looked at the waterbender as if she was crazy. Little Yue's cries could be heard a mile away, and pretty soon Sokka's neighbors would start complaining.

"You're actually going to listen to her?!"

"If I don't she's never going to stop crying, Zuko!"

Looking down at the wailing three year old, he gave an exasperated sigh. Before he could protest, Katara grabbed the front of his robe and pulled his head down so her lips and his forehead were at the same level.

Too bad Zuko was born a fighter.

Resisting her grip from surprise, he stood upward, not sure what was exactly happening.

Too bad Zuko also had bad timing.

Just as her lips brushed against his forehead where the wound had been, Zuko had moved his big hot head up. Both their lips made contact, brushing against each other in a small but complete kiss.

Blushing, they immediately stepped backward and turned around.

Katara grabbed Yue's hand, pulling her back. With their backs facing each other, trying to ignore Yue's loud giggling, they quietly spoke to each other.

"...That never happened."


	88. Babysitting in Kyoshi Island: Part 3

**Part 3 of 3 Last one, and probably the whole point of the this mini series within a series. **

"You idiot. I can't believe you fed her sugar. AT NIGHT."

Katara groaned as she turned to her side, her sleepy eyes heavy and drooping. They both were lying on the floor, sprawled out due to their tired bodies. Her back touching his, they were ready to fall asleep.

Unfortunately, Little Yue wasn't.

"Well excuse me if I tried to be nice and buy her some candy."

"At midnight?"

"Oh well...I must have lost track of time."

A snort came from Katara, as she swung her lazy arm around and gave him a stiff punch on the arm. He just merely smirked, pulling the large blanket closer that they shared closer to himself.

"Hey, give that back."

Katara turned so she was facing his back, pulling the blanket from the Fire Lord's grip. For two days straight the three year old had only slept a total of five hours. And Zuko and Katara? None.

The toddler jumped around them, squealing as she swung her doll around. They shushed her, and she quietly sat down in the middle of the room where they all were staying.

"Blanket hogger! Share."

Suddenly, due to the lack of sleep, they became children again.

Rolling around and throwing insults at each other, they began to rough house for the blanket. Fighting to be on top, they gripped each other's shoulders and fought for the stupid little blanket.

Until finally, Zuko stopped.

Katara was on top of him, resting on his chest, their faces just inches apart.

"Don't move! She's asleep."

Carefully they looked to the side, and sure enough, Little Yue was fast asleep. Curled up in a ball, hugging her doll, she looked like a sweet little thing. But Zuko and Katara had other problems to deal with.

"Now get off me, Katara."

"No! I can't! She might wake up, and who knows when she'll go back to sleep."

They finally realized just how close they were, their chest plastered together from Katara's weight.

With heavy breaths, they kept quiet, trying not to make a sound or disturb the toddler's slumber. They stayed like that for hours, staring at each other, somewhat blushing and somewhat angry. All they could do was wait for Suki and Sokka because they were supposed to be there that night.

But sometimes, you can only be so quiet for oh so long.

"Zuko, my neck hurts."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

With a glare she cracked her neck and rested her head on his chest. His mouth opened to protest, but for some reason nothing came out. After a moment of silence, Katara started to complain again.

"Zuko, your leg is touching my butt."

"No! Your butt is touching _my_ leg."

"No it's not, my butt--"

"Katara, stop making this more awkward than it already is."

Suddenly, the door creaked open and a dark shadow stepped in. They both held their breaths, quite afraid if it was a certain brother. The shadow went over to Little Yue, picking her up, and then began to walk over to the awkward pair.

"Aw, wouldn't you guys make great parents?"

Katara looked up with disgust, scrunching up her nose, ignoring the fact she was blushing.

"Suki!"

Zuko gave a sigh of relief as she rolled off of his chest, hugging the Kyoshi warrior. He heard whispers of how their three days went, how Sokka was still on the boat talking away to someone like he always does. He could see the silhouette of Katara's body, picking up both their bags for him. He continued to lay down, resting his hands on his chest as he closed his eyes in thought.

_Aw, wouldn't you guys make great parents?  
_

The Fire Lord opened his from his thoughts when a bag was tossed roughly on his chest. His golden eyes awoke to see Katara glaring at him, but a soft smile rested on her lips.

Standing up to get ready to board the boat that would drop Katara off at her home in the South Pole, and then at his in the Fire Nation, he dusted the dirt of his clothes.

And so he answered the question to himself with a light whisper and a small smile.

"Yeah, we would."


	89. Oh Mirror, Mirror, On the River?

**I think I have fluff-fever. I can't stop writing it. Oh my. Maybe I'll type up some angst or something later.**

* * *

"Now, don't you look nice?"

Zuko was silent in awe, staring at the river which held his reflection. Katara had just cut everyone's hair, excluding Aang, and he was the last one while the other's were busy bending and doing chores.

While the water bender placed the knife back into it's sheath and began to wash away all the stray hairs that had fallen on to the ground, Zuko continued to stare at the water while sitting on a stump.

It was a mirror. A mirror of his past.

And it was also the first time he had seen his reflections in months. Years, maybe? He didn't know.

His hand traced along edges of his hair lines, admiring the hard work of Katara. It was good, at least in the few minutes she had done it in. He happily recalled how she worked, tongue in cheek, silently talking to herself and occasionally him.

Golden eyes stared at his new short hair, traveling down to his eyes, and then his scar.

His scar.

Zuko's lips began to quiver at just merely looking at it, memories flooding his mind, and cruel words from his father whispering into his ear. Boiling with internal rage, the scar inside his heart exploded.

Punching his arm forward, he stabbed the water with his fist, sending ripples of water and blurring the painful reflection.

Water splashed everywhere, and he began to breath deeper and a little heavier. His clenched fists and white knuckles went unnoticed by him, as he stared at the grass and sat stiffer on the broken stump.

Suddenly, soft hands appeared around his neck, slowly moving upward to his face. Dark and pale skin clashed, but the softness and warmth of these familiar hands soothed him and calmed him down.

"Now, now. Look at the water, and tell me what it wrong with this picture?"

The voice of the water bender lingered at his ear, as she stood behind him with her hands resting on his shoulders now.

What was wrong? What was wrong other than the horrendous red thing on his face?

_Everything._

He said nothing, as he felt hands move to his chin and slowly lift it up so his eyes timidly met the water. From there he could see Katara standing behind him, smiling softly. Her blue eyes were copies of the river itself, and her hands were as soft as the clouds in the sky.

"There's one major flaw with this."

Zuko thought about her words, and his frown tightened. He knew what she was talking about. It was that thing on his face, that scar, that...that...monstrous thing.

But instead, he felt her dark hands move slowly up his face.

Her hand did not travel to his scar, but instead to his mouth, where she placed a finger on each side of his mouth, pulling into a fake smile.

A giggle escaped her lips, and he smiled at this, still staring into the water. Their reflections were perfect, the water so very still, with the help of a little bending.

"See? You should smile more. Then it will be perfect."

Running a hand through his short hair, his eyes stayed on the water. She gave him a soft pat on the cheek, and then on the shoulder, sending him another smile. Katara began to walk away, and once Zuko saw her reflection leave the makeshift mirror, he turned his head and called out her name.

"Katara!"

"Mm?"

"...thank you."

Waving a hand to show it was nothing, she smiled and he couldn't help but smile back at her. Walking away so she could start lunch, her braid bounced on her back, as he watched her walk away.

With a shy hand, he carefully placed a finger on his scar. Doing what she instructed, he gave a tiny smile. Just between himself, and only himself. Placing the normal frown that he always wore, he looked around to make sure _nobody_ saw that.

But somebody had.

That same giggle that made him smile before came from the water bender, and he turned around to see her standing there with a bucket in her hand.

Smiling, a true smile, he got up and turned around.

"You know, someone has to help me with the laundry."

Shrugging, he walked over to her, and began to walk with her as they made their way over to the camp.

Still smiling, but this time with girlish giggles and boyish blushes, their hands found each other and the laundry was totally forgotten that night.


	90. Sanctuary

**Crap. Here's some angst. And look, a twist! As chapter 100 (that's gonna be the last one...) is around the corner...I hope to fill these last ten with a little bit of every genre. Wow, things are coming to an end...and I am sad. Dx**

* * *

It had become their sanctuary. 

Their safe haven, their security, their life.

On the beach, on that sandy shore, where the earth and the waves met. Where the sun shined down, and the both the sky and ocean were the color of her eyes. Exact crystal copies. Where the wind would become a soft breeze, tossing around their hair like she would often do.

Where they threw her body to the sea, it was.

Her element has become her watery grave, where she would always be remembered.

Through the past ten, twenty, or more years, they mourned for her right there.

A brother, who's life revolved around her, who's universe was his very own sister, sat on the beach, staring out into the ocean that he claimed belonged to his sister. He loved her with every single bone in his body, and he still did. Even if he was becoming old, his memories never faded of her. Because of her, he had a life to remember. He only wished that she was here to rememeber with hi.

Beside him, was a past enemy. But then, he became a lover to her. And when she died, his heart drowned along with her lifeless body into the depths of the cruel and dark sea. The scar on his face was nothing to the empty hole that was in his soul. When she left, his other half had been ripped and torn away, lost at sea forever. So now, they stare into the vast wasteland of water, remembering her. And only her.

They sat together.

Day and night. On the very date she died on. They never missed that day. Rain or snow, they came.

Without a single word.

Silence warmed their tired souls, their scarred bodies, and their empty hearts.

Even if this friendship formed through the loss of another, it never would compare.

No, nothing could compare to her rough hands that were as graceful as clear water. Nothing would ever be like her healing touch, and her words that brought hope. And those eyes. Oh those eyes. It was not the color. Not the fact they were beautiful. It was the fact that when you looked into them, it a was a mirror and a pool of sympathy like no other.

So they waited.

They counted the days it would be, until age and time would catch up with them, and they would finally be with her in another better place.

Two men. With two different kinds of love. One woman.

One ocean.

Their sanctuary.


	91. Secrets

**So I've written two oneshots (not zutara, oh my!), and I'm rather proud of them. Will you take a look? One is 'Fans and Flames: A Lost Battle'; It's about the fight between Suki and Azula. The second one is, 'A Game For Two': It's total onesided kataangst. It's a different style of writing, but it's okay. Just visit my profile to find them.**

**So here's something that crossed my mind a long time ago.**

* * *

To Zuko's discomfort, he found out that Jet likes to talk. 

_A lot._

On that boat to Ba Sing Se, he could have sworn his ears were going to bleed by the time they made it. Sitting with those 'Freedom Fighters', he just merely listened. What was most uncomfortable, was Jet's topic choice.

The Avatar.

And not just the Avatar himself, but his companions.

But more specifically, _female_ companion.

The leader of the misfits, Jet, explained and told everything. About how they attacked the Fire Nation camp single handedly, which made Zuko frown, and then about how the Avatar and his two friends happened to show up and be their little "distraction".

When the two older boys were along, at night, just being teenagers, he managed to slip a little detail to Zuko.

Something about how, well, pretty the waterbender was.

Katara? Yeah, that was her name.

Zuko choked on his rice at that very comment. Yes he did.

Then he explained how he nearly had her all to himself, his very own damsel in distress. He had her wrapped around his finger, and he found her very cute, and well, he liked her. A lot. And she liked him, which was very obvious.

Zuko choked again. And he blamed the weather for turning his cheeks red.

But then, he later explained, how he was planning on blowing up a village to get ride of those terrible Fire Nation people there. He did, however, quickly slip in how he has changed since then and was a different person. Very quickly, with a slight stutter.

The exiled prince frowned, again.

Finally, Jet told Zuko, how the night before the plan, he led the wa-Katara to their treehouse. And it was right then and there, he kissed her. Right on the lips, and he could tell it was her first. And boy, he still he remembered every detail of the night. Her dark skin, he blushing cheeks, and nervous shaking and..

Zuko threw up over the railing. Said it was sea sickness, and _no_, he was not blushing.

Skipping the details, Jet continued to tell his story. About how her annoying brother told her about his plan, and well, he hadn't exactly told the Aang and Katara about it. So yeah, he did lie to them. With another quick slip, he added that he was never going to do that again, and kept going.

He finished, as the refuge boat slowly made it's way, about how she cried, and her stupid brother ended up saving the town. Zuko raised an eyebrow at that. Then, about how they totally got mad at him. Zuko silently told himself, that he would have to.

With a grumble, and groan, Jet told Zuko about how Katara froze him to a tree.

Zuko smirked.

He never did forget that story, even much later, when they were living in Ba Sing Se.

So maybe, just maybe, in Ba Sing Se, when he saw Jet in his Uncle's tea shop, he was tiny bit angry for what he had done to the girl.

And when he swung his swords at Jet, during their sword fight in the streets, he might have been a tiny bit jealous about how he had kissed the girl.

Just maybe, just maybe, he fought Jet to give Katara a tiny bit of revenge.

So maybe, just maybe, it was his little secret.


	92. Clothes, you say?

**I have no excuse for this drabble. Except...well...maybe...  
This was _bound_ to happen sooner or later. Review!**

"As I was saying Aang, it's all about the breathing, and then we can get into some serious fighting. You know, action, and punching, and I'll teach you this really useful trick where you--"

Zuko, who had been talking to Aang, dropped his soup to the ground.

"Oh Agni, COVER YOUR EYES, AANG!"

Crumbs fell from the exiled prince's mouth as he dropped a piece of bread from his other hand, quickly taking his large and pale hands to cover the Avatar's confused eyes. Toph, who was sitting beside him, rolled her eyes.

But, she did take notice of the rise in temperature at his face, and his racing heart beat.

With wide eyes, his golden eyes stared and blinked crazily, as he saw Katara stand in front of the boys.

She was in her underclothes.

With her long hair down.

And she was dripping wet from her bath.

This seemed to disturb Zuko. A lot.

"...what are you doing?"

Katara asked with a hand on her hips, the other hand bending the water from her clothes and hair. Aang's protests were muffled from under Zuko's grip. Toph also took notice how he wasn't covering _his_ own eyes.

With a red face that matched his scar, he managed to stutter out with a squeak.

"...where are your c-clothes?!"

Sokka's snoring in the background was drowned out by Zuko's uneasy breathing. Finally Aang had managed to squirm his way out of Zuko's grip and escape him. Scooting _far_ away from Zuko, he smiled and waved happily at Katara as if nothing had happened.

"Um, I always wear this?"

Katara took a step forward, and Zuko was _really_ hating her at the moment, being all...naked-ish like that right now. And _why_ did her chest and flat stomach have to be right at his eye level? With uneasy breathing, he stared at what he hoped was her stomach, as she gave him a weird look. Walking away, Katara sat next to Aang, leaving a still blushing Zuko.

Zuko groaned and stuck his head between his knees when he heard Toph scoot up to him and whisper with her almighty smirk.

"You can stop staring at Sugar Queen's chest now, Prince Charming."


	93. Don't Say It

**Eek! After this...6 more chapters. I think I'm going to cry now. **

**So because of that, here is something sad. I normally see drabbles the other way around but I like to go for the opposite ways cause it's different. :D Here you go, angst with no death. Brownies for you if you know the song I based it off.**

* * *

The Fire Lord stood at his mirror, golden crown glimmering in the morning light, a tight frown resting on his lips. 

The sound of a creaking door, light familiar footsteps, and the sound of uneasy breathing, brought him back to reality.

Katara walked up to the Fire Lord in her dark blue robes, dark circles forming around her wet eyes, quietly she frowned when Zuko didn't turn around. He stared at her from the mirror, holding his heavy shoulders up with whatever pride he had left.

But he really didn't feel like he had any right now. He just felt so...wrong.

"Zuko...I.."

Her voice disappeared when he turned around, his eyes burning into hers, as he grabbed her shoulders and held her tight. Even with his death grip, his hands were shaking, as he whispered with a cracking voice to the beautiful waterbender.

"Don't say it. Don you dare say it, Katara."

They had their own lives. Their own homes, families, and priorities. But in this tiny room, that revealed everything, it was all forgotten. Their fake smiles and expensive material items could not hide how they truly felt during the longest few minutes of their lives.

"I have to, Zuko! You're going to be a married man in an hour and I hope you have a happy life. I'm not staying for the wedding."

Her words hurt his heart, shattering into tiny pieces of truth, just like the vase behind him. Knocking it down with force and anger, the glass fell and shattered across the floor, causing silence to stab them with such a force that it broke them.

The once powerful water bender, broke into a fury of tears, not even she could bend away.

Sobbing into her hands, trails of old and new tears fell, she turned around.

Inside, she was screaming. She was screaming until her lungs out till they were numb. Where did the time go? Just yesterday they were laughing, smiling, being the people they were meant to be. They promised their feelings would never go away. But yet, they never did. Their priorities got in the way and the Fire Lord needed a woman for a heir.

A woman of his blood, a woman of his nation, a woman he did _not_ love.

Katara began to walk away toward the door, but a hand reached out and spun her around. Whipping her around, she gasped when she felt familiar hands slide to her neck and pull her forward. Zuko held her close, their foreheads touching as they leaned against each other.

So close. So close they were. A small unseen kiss. A forbidden kiss.

But yet, not even that happened.

With a broken whisper, words spilled out of her mouth, and she could already feel her heart close and fall slowly apart as they stood there.

"I have to go. I'm not supposed to be here.."

Holding her tighter, Zuko shook his head and felt his voice cracking. His chest was pounding, bruised from a battle of love, and begging him for mercy from this heart break. It simply couldn't handle it.

"We can't end this way, Katara...not like this..this can't be the end."

He felt tears run down her cheeks, falling on his face, and he could feel the tension in the distance between their lips. But the air between them made it impossible to breath, as they felt the sands of time slowly vanish away.

"No, Zuko. I need to leave now...I'm going home. For good.."

Now with shaking hands, he brushed the hair from her face. Pulling away, Katara stepped back but his hand shot out and grabbed her. Holding her back, he shook his head and cried out to her.

"Don't say it Katara! Please, I'm begging you. Stay...please...stay...I love you.."

She cried harder.

The music that would make his tie his relationship with a woman he did not want began to echo down the halls, haunting him, as his cue was being signaled to reach the stand. The music that would ruin his life, played louder bringing more desperation into both their throats.

"We both have to go..."

She was all he cared out about.

Her hand pulled away from his, and reached for the door knob, tears still spilling out of her blue eyes that he adored so much.

Zuko's trembling hands reached out for her, as if it were for his life, and in this case, it was. He slowly felt a light, a warmth, a part of him vanish when she opened the door and turned around to face him for the last time.

He loved her.

Again he begged her not to say those words. Because maybe it wasn't the end. And now he felt something wet behind his eyes, and she only cried harder, shaking at she opened the lips that he desired and longed for. The words she spoke would be with him to his dying day, whispering into his ear as he said the vows he did not want, and killing his heart slowly each and every day.

"Goodbye, Zuko."

The door shut, leaving him in the dark room.

Alone.


	94. Now, this is Love

**I apologize for nearly turning you guys emo in the last chapter. So sorry. I made you guys...cry? I've only cried over one fanfic and it was that amazing story, The Hunter and The Prey. That's my author/hero. :D I can only dream of writing such an amazing story like that. Anyways, yeah.**

**I'll shut up now and let you read drabble #94. (Here's fluff/humor/whatever, to make up for all the angst.)**

* * *

"So uh, what did Aunt Wu say was your fortune for your love life?"

Zuko looked up and shrugged, as he sat on the filthy ground after coming back from the fortune tellers village. Cracking his knuckles, he replied without care, stretching his arms as he spoke.

"Something about how I would find my opposite that completes me. You?"

Katara nodded, her hand slipping up to her necklace without thought. Sitting next to him, she began to draw the Water nation symbol in the dirt as she spoke to him.

"She said I'm going to marry a powerful bender."

Zuko nodded back, leaning forward to peek at her drawing. Raising his only eyebrow, he smirked in amusement and jabbed a finger at her drawing.

"What in the world is that, peasant?"

Her head immediately turned toward him, and he quickly received an icy glare.

"Who are you calling peasant?! I probably have more money on me now, than you do!"

Zuko's smirk faded to a scowl.

Insults were thrown at each other like a hurricane, as pointing fingers were jabbed at each other and fire was thrown _dangerously_ close to someone's head. And water whips were _accidentally _hitting someone's face. Aang heard this and ran toward the scene, before he had to clean up a mess he didn't want to handle.

"WATER WITCH!"

"STUCK UP SNOB!"

"STUPID...BOSSY...GIRL!"

The Avatar stared at the two, before quickly stamping his feet on the ground to create a mini earthquake. Both went flying back, landing on their backs, which did not make them happy at all.

"Guys! Stop fighting!"

Katara and Zuko looked at him with matching piercing glares, as they stood up and began to dust the dirt of their clothes.

"Look, Katara and Zuko, I know you're both opposites and both are powerful benders that could easily kill someone, but you need to get along. Like Yin and Yang, you know? Water and Fire complete each other and when they work together as a team, everything is good. Okay?"

Katara ran out of the camp, saying something about how she needed to throw up.

Zuko began to rub his temples, rocking himself as he muttered something about he wasn't going to sleep well later that night.

The Avatar didn't understand why both their faces were boiling red.

"Uh...guys? What's wrong? Was it something I said?"


	95. Animal Instinct

**Okay so I got this idea and for some reason I liked it. -sigh- #95...  
Oh and I realized a lot of you have been asking me questions like, "What are we going to do...", THAT I will answer in chapter 100 where I'll you an appropriate ending, answer all your questions, and say...farewell. Dx If you have any questions about_ anything, _now is the time to ask.**

* * *

Zuko was realizing,_ nobody _should look that beautiful when they fight.

But, then again, Katara had her ways of always surprising him.

Her hair hanged loose on her back, waves of brown locks that cascaded down her back like the very waves of her element that she controlled. On all fours, she looked up with narrowed blue icy eyes that stabbed his golden ones.

She looked like an animal, ready to pounce on its victim, and rip them to shreds.

Surprisingly, like she always was, that's was her aim.

Zuko's eye widened when she leaped forward, a blur of blue landing on his chest as he fell back and felt nails dig into his shoulders. Katara brought the water up to his head, but he rolled away from under her, and watched as ice daggers met the earth right where his head was.

"Don't fight me! You're going to lose, Katara, just join my side already."

"Never!"

Between her hissing, and his growling, they looked like _animals._

Punching fire up at the air, causing her to roll and then quickly scramble to her feet, Zuko ran forward letting out a warrior yell. She did the same, as both fire and water collided, steam appearing as they tackled each other to the ground. Again.

With each other's hands at their throats, ice on his, and fire near hers, they narrowed their eyes into slits waiting for the first reaction...

That was until a young teen aged girl appeared,bored and impatient and loudly demanded.

"Mom! Dad! Have you decided whether I can go on a date tonight or not?!"

On pure_ animal _instinct Zuko turned his head and yelled back, "NO! NO DATING!"

But Katara turned her own head, yelling out her own opinion, "YES YOU MAY!"

Both parents turned toward each other, with glares that could kill, and continued to roll around on the ground, fighting to be on top as they screamed at each other even more.

"I said no dating until she is 18!"

"I dated when I was 16! To YOU!"

"I SAID NO. NO GUYS!"

"LET HER GO! SHE'S 16 FOR SPIRIT'S SAKE!"

"EVEN YOUR BROTHER AGREES WITH ME!"

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU LISTEN TO HIM!?"

Little Ursa sighed, ignoring the guards next to her with their gaping mouths and nervous shifting. Something about the Fire Lord and Fire Lady fighting with bending in the palace garden made him very scared. To him this was very weird.

To Ursa, this was all too normal.

Koda appeared, her older brother, and sighed. Ursa turned, giving a thumbs down as they tried to ignore the insults and screaming of their parents. Katara and Zuko were fighting on whether their daughter should date yet, Ursa was silently rooting for her mother since she had no problem with it.

"I hate the way our parents settle issues."

Koda nodded, placing his boomerang from his Uncle into his pocket as he looked up and added,

"I hate the way out parents _argue."_

The princess sighed, turning around and heading back to her room. By the look of it, they were going to be like this for a couple of hours more. Koda ran after his sister, the guards slowly following them, once he reached her and flinched when he heard a loud water whip behind him, he spoke quietly under his breath.

"Howimmature They won't come to a conclusion until at least tomorrow afternoon."

Ursa pouted, crossing her arms as she looked out the window to see her mother pounce once again on her father as he ducked and started to chase her across the yard.

"Like _animals_."


	96. Being Alive

**

* * *

Yesterday, was a horrible day.  
Long story short, I fell while going down some metal stairs, I hurt my butt and arm, and then something bad happened. My VIDEO IPOD broke when I fell. I cried. I complained. And now I am so bored, cause life without music sucks. I have to wait till August when we go back to the states from Bolivia, to fix it.  
****-sigh- But your reviews cheered me up. Thanks. ...#96 anyone? This is cliché but I am running out of ideas.**

* * *

Zuko doesn't know where or how he fell in love with her. 

But he does know _when._

_(It was like lightning had struck him blind, and his mind had been blurred. But then, after everything, he knew the gut feeling in his stomach was not a liar.)_

With aching bruises all over his body, and cuts that could kill a man, he cracked open his golden eyes.

(_An agonizing pain trembled his chest, he felt so vulnerable and miserable, as he felt his ribs be ripped apart leaving him with to gasp for air that he could not reach.)_

Then, it was gone.

_(The pool of red was washed away, the pain along with it, leaving him more than grateful.)_

Faint sobs could be heard, as he finally opened his eyes all the way, and he narrowed them when he saw a blur of blue by his side. The water that had healed him, and the enemies who had attack them, were all gone.

The others came by his side, and he could finally see it was Katara who was crying.

_(He wished they would just go away, along with the blue eyed girl's tears.)  
_  
Her eyes widened when she him awake, tears of joy streaming down her face. Clutching his shirt, she sobbed into his chest, saying his name over and over again.

"_You're alive, you're alive."_

For a moment he wondered why he wouldn't be alive, but then again, the scars on her arms and the burns on both their clothing proved otherwise. Katara's hands held his, as the others wondered around to pick the remaining of their scorched belongings.

But she did not move.

A small gasp of air from his lips, as he looked at her with every force of energy from that he had, and simply stated with a small whisper.

"Sometimes, I used to wonder, if anyone would care if I died..."

Katara's squeezed his hands tighter, her wide and sore eyes searching his. Shaking her head, she didn't give him a chance to answer, even if he already knew the answer as of that day. Throwing her arms around his neck, she hugged him tight and didn't let go.

_(The answer was as silent as the night, but her hands trembled and his heart thumped even louder.)_

Now he knew, reasons like_ this, _always keep him alive.

It was at _that_ very moment, he realized he fell in love with her.


	97. Forgotten and Remembered

**Um, I don't really like this one. Actually, I hate it. I apolgize for this quality but my life has been very chaotic lately. So here, I promise the next ones will be way better. #97.**

* * *

There they went again, telling their stories again. 

Not just any stories, but _love_ stories.

Sokka and his tale of Yue, then about how he and Suki fell in love. Iroh even spoke about his own wife and her death. Toph was going on about how she and Aang fell in love, and it took four years to figure it out. The Avatar laughed, and Katara slumped further down in her chair.

Zuko just yawned.

Finally, the Water Tribe ambassador whispered to herself, softly, and only the Fire Lord heard at the large and loud dinner table.

"Where's _my_ story?"

Zuko coughed.

Two years later, Katara was sitting at a desk, hiding behind a mountain of paperwork.

The heat of the Fire Nation shined down on her forehead through the open window, as she sighed at the work she still had to do to sort of the trades and currency of the the nations. Zuko peaked inside the room, knowing that he wasn't entering to finish the signing with Katara, but to do something else.

"Katara? I've got something for you."

The water bender looked up lazily, a few papers flew to the ground which Zuko side stepped to reach the desk. Her blue eyes searched his, as he gave a smile and reached into his pocket and placed something flat on the busy desk.

"There. There's_ your_ love story."

A blue and red necklace laid on the table, the mixture of the Fire Nation and the Water Tribe symbol on the it. A beautiful clasp was placed on it, their initials written on it. She gave a gasp and smiled.

But then she frowned.

Which made Zuko frown.

"What do you mean story?"

The Fire Lord gaped at her, his eyebrow twitched at her question. The crown on his head bounced when he stepped forward, desperately, and pointed at the necklace on the large desk.

"You don't remember?! That day well ate dinner and everyone was talking about how they fell in love and got married!? And then you asked yourself under your breath where was your own story, and I'm the only person that heard!"

Katara took a minute to ponder at this.

"So you were eavesdropping on me!?"

Zuko's hand met with his forehead.

"No! Don't you remember?"

The Water Tribe ambassador stood so she was looking up at him, a hand on her chin as she thought deeply. Raising a finger at a thought, Zuko smiled, but she quickly dismissed it. The Fire Lord frowned. Finally, she shook her head and bit her lip.

"Nope. I still can't believe you were eavesdropping on me. What else have you been doing that I don't know!?"

Zuko smacked himself. Again. Repeatedly.

"Katara! Will you marry me!?"

Her face softened, and she looked at the ground, while he searched her face for any sign of rejection. He watched as her dark fingers went and brushed against the necklace, and she picked it up. Finally with a smile she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, nodding her head as she slowly felt tears build up in the back of her eyes.


	98. Luck

**Well, I think as a Zutarian it's my duty to write this, I have no idea if this has been done in other drabbles or not so I'm sorry if you have, but I have to do this. XD I love this one, alot. xD**

* * *

Zuko was just not a lucky person. He knew that. 

But he realized, and was positive, that he had no luck _at all_ when he saw those darn pirates.

With their golden tooth grins, and dirty hands, they surrounded him, and only chuckled when he got into his battle stance. Glancing from side to side, he wasn't ready to think about the advantages they had against him.

Like the fact there was so many of them.

And he was all alone in some forsaken woods he was really hating.

Now he really wished the group hadn't drafted him to be the one who hunts the food this morning.

Like, _really._

The Captain stepped forward, hands on his sword belt and smirking widely at the exiled prince. Zuko watched as the feather on his head bounced when he walked, and the fresh food he had found was somewhere thrown on the ground from when they sneaked up on him.

Man, Sokka was going to kill him for that.

Zuko quickly changed the subject in his mind to how, _they,_ were going to kill him.

"You've got a bounty on your head, ex-Prince Zuko. And we happen to like the price."

Zuko didn't move.

"Princess Azula will be glad to know we've 'gotcha."

Zuko winced.

The fire bender heard some strange, '_arrrghs_' in the behind him,but he paid no attention to that. All that mattered right now was staying alive and _not_ getting captured or his fate with Azula will be the death of him. Literally. Cracking his knuckle he watched carefully as the pirate Captain stepped forward pulling out his sword.

Darn.

Where was his own swords when he needed them?

Suddenly a flash of blue struck the Captain in the side, making the pirate fly forward in the dirt with a pool water slowly freezing him in place.

He turned to run.

Except a certain person from camp just had to be standing behind him, knocking (or more like freezing) some more of the filthy crew into the river. Their voice, and possible mocking, stopped him dead in his tracks.

"_I'll_ save you from the pirates."

Execpt a certain person from camp just had to be standing behind him. Their voice, and possible mocking, stopped him dead in his tracks.

Zuko smirked when he saw the blur of blue that was standing in front of him, with the biggest smile (or smirk) that he could possibly imagine.

"Show off."

The water bender created a wave to send a few of the pirates under the water, while she turned her head to see Zuko punching forward balls of fire to knock out the rest of the crew. He turned his own head, a question ready to ask on the tip of his tongue.

"Katara?"

He neared her, jumping over a screaming pirates which seemed terrified of all the flying and freezing water from the river. Katara quickly shut him up by sending him flying into the river. Holding up a hand so that he couldn't speak, she paused a moment from her bending.

"_No_. Zuko, I'm _not_ tying you a tree, so don't even ask."

Zuko cursed his luck. Again.


	99. Happines: Letting Go

**#99. Well, this one was made because it simply HAS to be at the end to kind of wrap up everything. This one is kinda me putting my angst style of writing into a happier note. So don't worry, it's not angst it's pure, pure, pure, well, happiness I guess. Expect a terribly long author's note tomorrow. And a drabble, don't worry. If I don't update tomorrow, I apologize, it probably just means that I'm working on #100. Cause, I want it to be good, so I might work a little longer on it. -sigh- One more.**

* * *

Sokka knew that smile. 

Oh how he knew it, for he's guilty of using it before, countless times. Time and time again.

The brother saw it across the camp fire under a full moon, when the dragon flies had just started to go to sleep and the stars were beginning to glimmer. He knew his blue eyes were not deceiving him.

Zuko _smiled._

It was when the most of the group had sleepily gotten up and went to their beds, whether it be earth tents, or on flying bison's heads, or just a plain sleeping bag, it left the two water tribe siblings and exiled prince alone around the slowly dying fire.

Katara rose first out of the three remainders, giving her brother a soft and warm hug before making her way to pass Zuko.

The water bender yawned, stretching her arms under the summer night, and smiled as she patted Zuko on the head. Rustling and messing up his long dark hair, she laughed softly as she walked away, glancing back once leaving a the fire bender to glance back at her.

He smiled.

Sokka glanced down when he saw that, his dark hand clenching up in a fist, but he slowly let out a long sigh.

Whether it was with a princess, or a warrior, Sokka knew that smile. That glimmer in his eyes, the soft blush across his face, and the pure, utter, distinct _happiness_ on his face.

He missed that feeling.

Somewhere in the camp a neatly folded Kyoshi dress and fan was tucked away and hidden inside a blue pillow, with the moon over head and a young warrior left to hold and watch it all.

"Zuko?"

His blue eyes looked up as he placed his hands in his lap and quietly stared at the fire bender who looked up once his name had been called in the silence of the night. Katara laid asleep somewhere in the of the group, her soft snores and breathing that Sokka knew so well fluttering away with the wind.

"Answer this one simple question for me, Zuko. Are you attracted to my sister?"

Sokka watched as the exiled prince's head flashed red and his head nearly exploded. Sputtering and stuttering useless words, Zuko ran a nervous hand through his hair.

Sokka sighed.

He always knew fire benders weren't on the bright side.

But he would handle this, the Water Tribe way.

"It's yes or no. Answer it or I'll get Toph. And you don't want that."

Blue eyes stared into golden, and the warrior's attention was raised when he heard the fire bender sigh and glance at the ground before staring across the fire and looking at Sokka. With a sharp intake of breath, he answered as quickly as possible before closing his eyes painfully.

"Yes."

Zuko's shut his eyes, flinching, ready for something to happen. Like a blow to the head with a boomerang, or a sword to his heart. Something painful. Like a slow and painful death with a lot of deathly blows. Or at least...something.

Nothing. Happened.

Opening his eyes, he found Sokka hadn't even moved.

He blinked in confusion.

"You're not going to hurt me?"

Sokka shook his head, blinking slowly to make sure he wasn't losing his mind. No matter how much his brain was screaming at him right now, his heart was chanting him along.

"Look Zuko, over this time you've been with us, I learned a lot about you. So basically, I trust you."

Nodding and absorbing this new information, Zuko gave a tiny smile. A small one, but still a smile. Sokka nodded back, cracking his back as he sat straighter.

Flashbacks of the past days, no weeks, went through the warrior's mind. Moments of laughter between his sister and this fire bender, the jokes and smiled between them, and even the friendly sparring. And even, the time of comfort that he had seen.

Sokka frowned and stared at Zuko.

He remembered when he _had_ his own moments like_ that._

"She likes you. She really likes you, Zuko."

He shook his head in almost disbelief, placing a hand to his aching head. The fire bender looked up in surprise, a small smile still on his lips.

"Really?"

Sokka quietly ignored him, thinking about what he had just said. Now he was remembering how much his sister smiled around this fire bender, laughed and actually _cared _about him. Sokka gave a small nod at Zuko's question which made Zuko blink and softly blush.

The Spirits might kill him for this, but Sokka wanted his sister to be happy, and yes he was going to dare say it, in _love._

"If you hurt her in any way I'll...hm..what is the word..."

"Kill me?"

"Yeah, that. I was looking for something more graphic and painful sounding but that'll do."

"I swear, I won't. I'll give you the privilege of choosing my death if I ever do."

Sokka decided that maybe fire bender's weren't so dull as he thought. At least, this was one catching on.

Blue and golden eyes slowly trailed their eyes to the sleep water bender, who was far away in some dream. A small smile was on both their lips, the moon's light reflecting down on both of them.

All he wanted was her to be happy. And if she was happy with this...this..._guy_, he would be too.

He remembered when he was happy and in love, and it was the best time of his life. It was what made your lifeworth living for. It was then when he made the memories that would last him forever, till the very last day of his life.

He remembered how happy he was then.

Sokka only wanted Katara to have that. And so much more.

So he was letting her go, but into the arms of _happiness_ and _love,_ and for that he gave a smile.

After all, that was what big brother's were for.


	100. Loves, it is the end

**Okay, first off, I want to say THANK YOU! I love you guys, and whether you reviewed or not, it makes my day. With 64135 hit and 681 reviews (so far) is so much MORE than I ever expected or even dreamed of. Wow. That's a lot. XD I couldn't have made it this far without you guys. I would list all the people, but there is to many, and I'm afraid to leave someone out. So, you're wondering about the future, huh? Well expect another drabble series, maybe Zutara, but I think it's going to be basically about everything. From the cabbage man to zutara, to angst to more sokka and zuko pain. XD Also I've recently started to get interested in the Spirit World so expect a lot from there too. Hm, I think I'm going to get bored with out this drabble series to update...and I'm sad. It's been a great experience and you guys are so fun and encouraging. Maybe, I hope, I think, I dream that I will make a long story fic in the future, and I slightly scared. XD To me, it's hard to write stories, for my inspiration runs low. But, I dunno, maybe. But don't worry, I'll still be updating my new drabble series (which you can expect to be up either tomorrow, today, or two days later)**

**About this drabble, yes I know there is death, but it is still happy. Don't worry. I think of it as the proper ending. Don't think of it as angst, think of it as an official happy ending. Cause, it is.**

* * *

Everything must, eventually, come to an end.

A law of life it is, a detail of gravity, and a simple ending to our tiny lives in this small world.

The sands of time, each tiny grain, is falling down and quickly running out. Graves of the dead, and fresh new cries of newborns echo around the world. Now, the princess of the Fire Nation held the hand of a warrior, a queen, and a mother.

"No, mother, don't sleep, please don't sleep.."

The Fire Lord died just a little less than a month ago.

"I am tired, my love."

The ex-Fire Lady lays on her bed of silk, counting the moments she is going to join him.

"Mother please, don't sleep...you still have to teach your granddaughter to be a master like you...I need you...please.."

The princess is sitting on the bed, a lonely bed with a lonely wife, who is now slowly loosening her grip on her daughter's hand. She watches as her only daughter cries, her grandchildren which she loves so dearly are now playing outside in the grass where she taught them to bend.

"I had a lovely dream, Ursa, darling, you would never guess.."

Her wrinkled and dark hand touches her bare neck, the once blue necklace of her mother was now around the neck of her only daughter, years of age and adventure in that fragile piece of jewelry.

The ex-Fire Lady remembered how her son was just crowned ruler just weeks ago, and how he looked so much like his father. Slowly her mind drifted away to a time of flying and battles, with angry princes, and fights that determined the fate of that very day.

She remembered how Zuko had striking features of his father in his appearance.

But she also remembered how his heart had grown to be so much like his Uncle.

Now, the spitting image of her grandmother, Katara let out a long sigh as her son with the familiar golden flame on his head, was sitting next to her holding her head and wiping away the stray hairs from her face.

"Tell us mother, tell us what was in your dream." Her son spoke to her.

Blue eyes stared into golden ones, she noted how much she missed that color, and she heard her grandchildren giggle outside in the garden which she also missed so much.

"Pirates."

Her voice was raspy and terribly tired, and she faintly heard her daughter choke on a sob.

The ex-Fire Lady's eyes sparkled like they used to when she was young, and slowly the morning grew upon them, and she felt her son's hand tremble,and her daughter's shake.

She was reminded of the last night she kissed her husband, the last night they smiled and laughed, and the last time she ever felt whole.

The very last night they settled into bed, she remembered Zuko's soft kiss on her neck and slowly as his old bones cracked, sleepily began to fall asleep. His last words would be in her heart till the very day she died. Which felt so soon.

_"Katara, I love you, forever. I'll wake up when the sun rises my dear love. When the sun rises."_

He never woke up.

Age and time took over him, and he silently went away in the brief moments of the night. The moon watched over him, as his heart gave it's last beat and he breathed his last bit of air. She rose with the moon, and found him, screaming as she felt tears run down her face.

Now, it was her time, and she felt it, deep in her bones as she smiled upon the weeping faces of her children.

"Wait till I rub it in his face that I lived longer then him, children. He'll be jealous."

They cried, and she did nothing but smile as her daughter buried her face in her mother's hands and her strong son softly choked on his silent crying, struggling to stay strong for all of them just like his father would have done.

Small children wondered into the room with wide eyes, their small minds finally figuring out what the meaning of this all was. Running to the bed they hugged their grandmother, squeezing their father and their aunt's hand. Brother and sister stared at their dying mother, crying even more tears.

Katara, who knew this feeling, touched both her children on the cheeks, smiling with bright but slowly fading blue eyes.

"Whatever you do, always forgive and love. Just remember that, tell my story, tell your own, and be happy."

She knew, she hated the feeling that she was so useless right now, her tired body barely moved anymore and she could feel her time coming. Any moment now, any dear moment she feared the end was coming. For now, in her nineties, she knew that everything was done and everything good.

It was the end.

But it was also the beginning of the new end.

"Mother, please, no, don't leave us.."

The world disappeared from her sight and hearing, and all the ex-Fire Lady knew was that she was tired.

"Loves, goodbye."

Cries were muffled as she felt something heavy weeping on her chest, and her hand slowly slipped away to her chest as she held the necklace of her marriage and shut her tired blue eyes.

_"I'm coming, Zuko. I'm coming."  
_  
She fell asleep, for the last time, the bright golden sun light reflecting on her dark skin as the newborn cries of her third grandchild were heard and she felt everything, finally, come to an end.

A smile on her lips, she entered a world where there was no end, and she could finally be whole again.

With him.

_"I'm here, love. I'm here."  
_  
Finally.

**FIN.**


End file.
